


Its a Solangelo Life AU

by ApollosHeir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosHeir/pseuds/ApollosHeir
Summary: A revised combination of my Solangelo Highschool AU and Solangelo College AUNico and Will meet in high school. They are immediately attracted to each other. A partnership for a project brings the two boys together.Nico has a secret that could ruin this relationship before it even has a chance. How does Will react when he finds out?They find that their fates have been intertwined all their lives.We will see how the Solangelo Life turns out from high school and through collageAUTHORS NOTEMost Characters belong to Rick Riordan. I have added a few of my own.This is an AU. Please keep in mind that I have used real experiences from my life as inspiration for parts so some parts may be hard to understand as it may be difficult to put feelings into words.





	1. First Day of School

Nico POV

I sat in my first period study hall...most boring class ever on the first day of school. I sat down at a table and as usual no one sat with me. No one ever did. Who wants to sit with the "gay kid"?

I hear the door open and look up. My eyes stray across the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, his curly blond roots with black ends in it and it hung in his face. He was hot... "Stop it Nico" I told myself.

I look around and realize that my table has the only open seat just as he walks over and sits down.

"Hello" the boy said  
"Hi" I replied

"I'm Will Solace" the boy replied extending his hand

"Nico Di Angelo" I replied shaking his hand feeling the blush flow into my cheeks

"I'm a junior" Will said "What year are you?"

“I’m a junior too” I said

"What's your schedule like?" Will asked as he pulled out his.

I pulled out my schedule and we compared them. I seen only one period we did not share together and that was seventh period.

"You’re taking Advanced Chemistry?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"I want to be a doctor." Will said simply "You are taking Advanced Drawing Techniques" you must be an amazing artist."

"I'm fair" I replied (we artists tend to be our own worst critics)

The bell rang and he followed me to our next class American Literature. I slump down in a desk at the back and Will takes the desk next to me. Is he following me? There are plenty of other desks available.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Backbiter and I am your teacher for this class this semester. We will be doing lots of partner projects this year so I will partner you up and they will remain your partner for the semester.

She glanced at the roster and started naming off pairs. "Nico Di Angelo and..." she glanced down at the roster again "Will Solace" she said. I groaned inwardly at this but was secretly pleased I would be spending the whole semester with him getting to look at his bright blue eyes and his lips...stop it Nico, he's probably not even gay.

"Nico" Wills voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You were spacing out" Will replied

Oh sorry" I replied "Did I miss something?" I felt my face turning red and looked down at my desk suddenly interested in my notebook.  
"Yeah, our first book project" Will replied.

"What is it" I asked.

"Little Women" Will replied.

"Seriously?" I asked. I had seen the movie with my older sister before...my thoughts trailed off. I will not think about that now. I told myself.

Will's POV

"Seriously?" Nico asked. He looked like he had an unhappy memory surrounding that title.

The teacher was walking around distributing the books to the groups as she assigned them.

"Have you read this book already?" I asked him.

"No, but I have seen one of the movies once, a long time ago." Nico replied quietly.

The bell rang and we headed to our next class Algebra, ugh, I hated math. I know it was necessary to be a doctor but I still hated it. I walked next to Nico trying to make small talk but unsure of what to say.

"So Nico..." I started "When do you want to get started on that project?" 

"I guess we could today after school" Nico said "Where do you want to work on it?"

“We are still unpacking so my place is kind of a mess." I said "My parents won't want anyone there until it's all in order, how about your house?"

Nico had gotten that deer in the headlights look on his face. Before he could respond had reached the classroom and took the table in the back. I got out a blank sheet of paper and wrote on it passing it to Nico.

"Nico?" (Will)

He wrote something and passed it back.  
"What?" (Nico)

"Your house for the project?" (Will)

"I don't know I have to talk to Iyla's parents if I can have guests over" (Nico)

"Iyla?" (Will)

"My best friend, I live with her and her family since mine kicked me out" (Nico)

"Why did they kick you out?" (Will)

"I don't want to talk about it." (Nico)

"Sorry for prying." (Will)

"It's ok." (Nico)

That was when the bell rang.

Nico's POV

Will is chatty, despite his appearance. It was both cute and annoying at the same time. I wrote back on the paper quickly.

"What's your number? Mine is 555-2855. I will call you after I speak with Kim and Rhonda (Nico)

545-3122 (Will)

The bell rang as he handed me back the note and I jumped up grabbing my bag feeling excited. Computer class was the only class I had with Iyla my best friend. She has always been there for me and I will always be there for her. We have been through so much together ... Stop it Nico no need to have an emotional breakdown the first day at school.

"Someone is excited for their next class." Will chuckled "Is your girlfriend in that class?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered out "She...She is not my girlfriend."

"Oh, but you’re excited to see her?" Will asked.

"It's Iyla." I said "My best friend."

"Oh." Will said

As we entered the computer lab I spotted Iyla over in the corner. I ran up behind her noticing she had on her headphones and covered her eyes with one hand and pulled out the ear piece said "Guess who?"

She grinned and spun her chair around wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

"Nico." she said kissing my cheek.

I sat next to her and Will sat on my other side.

"Iyla this is my new friend and American Literature project partner Will. He is new here." I said having felt the need to introduce them.

"Hi." Will said shyly holding out his hand.

"Hi." Iyla smiled shaking his hand and turning back to her computer.

I turned to mine and Will to his as the teacher entered the room and started droning on and on about what they would be doing that semester. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out careful not to get caught. It was from Iyla.

"He’s cute and you like him." (Iyla)

"He is and no I don't." (Nico)

"Yes you do, you should ask him out!" (Iyla)

"Don't matter he is probably straight as an arrow." (Nico)

Then why is he staring at you from the corner of his eye?" (Iyla)

"Shut up :p" (Nico)

The bell rang signaling the end of class and start of lunch. I gathered my things then helped Iyla with hers.

Will's POV

I gathered my things as the bell rang. Nico helped Iyla gather hers and started pushing her toward the door...wait pushing? How had I not noticed the wheelchair? Suddenly she grabbed the wheel causing the chair to spin around.

"Will want to join us at our table for lunch?" Iyla asked.

"Sure, thanks" I answered.

We headed to our lockers to put things away. I discovered Nico's locker was right next to mine as was Iyla's, this pleased me greatly. Nico was really hot but I wasn't going to let myself think like that, he probably isn't gay.

After we put our things away we walked/rolled toward the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and Nico grabbed one for himself and Iyla and we got our food. I followed them to a table that already had quite a few kids at it.

As we approached, a girl with blond hair and steely grey eyes jumped up to move a chair so that Iyla could roll up to the table, then sat back down next to a good looking boy with black hair and sea green eyes. I liked Nico's eyes better... stop it Will I scolded myself before my mind could wander too far.

I looked around the table and noticed there was also a blond boy with glasses sitting next to a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Nico smiled at the group as we sat down "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper this is Will Solace, a new friend of mine."

"Friend?” Piper questioned raising an eyebrow at Nico whose face turned bright red.

"Yes, my friend, I allowed to make friends aren't I?" Nico replied.

"What's going on here?" a new voice came, it belonged to a girl with choppy black hair and punk style clothing and bright blue eyes as she sat between Annabeth and Jason.

"This is Thalia, Jason's twin sister." Nico said. "Thalia this is Will Solace, a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Will." Thalia smiled.

"So you are new here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah my stepdad just go transferred down here last week." I replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I have a little half-sister named Clarisse, she is four." I smiled thinking of the little blond haired brown eyes ball of energy having her first day of preschool.

"You are very lucky, aside from Jason and Thalia here, Nico is the only other one to have a sibling. Being an only child is a lonely life." Percy said.

"I was an only child until I was twelve, that's when Claire-bear was born. I was extremely jealous at first, until mom made me hold her. When I looked into her eyes and I just knew I would do anything for her." I rambled off before stopping myself feeling the blush rise to my face.

"That is such a cute story!" Iyla said.

Nico POV

Will's little sister story at lunch today was so cute. He has a half-sister just like me, same age too. Wouldn't that be ironic if they became friends, maybe then I would get to see her...

The bell rang and I groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I hate PE." I moaned "I suck at any athletics."

"I have PE next too." Percy said

"So do I" said Jason and Thalia said at the same time then laughing.

"Twins through and through." said Piper with a laugh

We trudged back to our lockers to grab our gym bags. We headed to the locker room. I went to my usual corner to change with my back to everyone. I changed quickly so that no one could see my pale skin that at reached over my bones. I didn't need to be accused of being anorexic-I just had a very fast metabolism.

I quickly exited to the gym closely followed by Jason, Percy, and Will. Thalia exited from the girls locker room shortly after and ran over to join us.

PE was interesting we just played small games of HORSE with basketballs of course I lost-I suck at sports. The rest of gym was uneventful. When we were dismissed we quickly changed then Will and I headed to our next class Psychology. Will follows me into the room and I spot Piper and Annabeth. We took the seats behind them.

I notice Will is very quiet and looks like he is deeply thinking about something.

"Hey Will" I say snapping my fingers under his nose.

"Uh...what?" He responds

"You ok?" I ask

"Oh, yeah, just thinking." Will says

Will's POV

Psychology...boring. 

"Hey Will!" I hear a short snap sound below my nose scaring me half to death.

"Uh what?" I ask

"You ok?" Nico asks

"Oh, yeah, just thinking?" I reply

Just then the teacher enters the room and calls class to order. She starts droning on about the semester. It is so boring just sitting here. I feel a hand tap my knee and look down. Nico is passing me a note. I take it and slowly unfold it so that it doesn't make much noise.

"What were you thinking about?" (Nico)

"Nothing I want to talk about now." (Will)

"Ok, can we meet after school before you go home?" (Nico)

"Sure. Why?" (Will)

"I want to tell you something." (Nico)

"Um...ok." (Will)

"You sure you are ok? You looked pretty upset when we came in." (Nico)

"Yes I'm sure." (Will)

The bell rang and Nico and I went to our separate classes.

I enter my Advanced Chemistry class and see Piper and Thalia so I go and sit by them.

"Hello" Piper smiles

"Hey" Thalia says

"Hi" I reply

The teacher comes in and puts them in groups of three and Will finds himself in a group with Thalia and Piper. Their task today is to figure out the correct ratio of sugar and water to make rock candy successfully. It’s not as easy as it sounds, by the end of class everyone had failed miserably.

"And that children is why you must always study and be prepared for my class or you will fail as well." the teacher said

The bell rang and the three headed for their last class of the day, Greek Mythology. When we arrived I noticed the rest of the group was all here. Mr. Chiron from study hall was our teacher. He seemed to be quite knowledgeable. As everyone was seated he passed around a seating chart for us to fill our names in where we were sitting.

"Hello class" he smiles "can anyone tell me the name of any of the Greek Gods?"

To my surprise everyone in our little group raised their hand myself included.

"Mr. Solace" Mr. Chiron called as he checked the seating chart for my name.

"Um...Apollo" I said

"Mr. Grace" Mr. Chiron said

"Zeus" Jason replied shooting Thalia a look as she lowered her hand and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Chiron called next

"Poseidon" Percy said

"Miss McLean" Mr. Chiron called

"Aphrodite" Piper giggled

"Miss Chase" Mr. Chiron said

"Athena" Annabeth replied

"And you Mr. Di Angelo" said Mr. Chiron

"Hades" Nico mumbled

"Of course you six would know those names" he said pointing to Jason, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Nico chuckling like it was a joke, they just rolled their eyes I guess he had taught their parents.

"What about Greek heroes" he asked

To my surprise Percy's hand shot up

"Yes, Mr. Jackson" Mr. Chiron said

"Perseus" Percy replied quietly his face turning red. 

Chiron nodded and chuckled “Of course you should know that one”

“Well it is my namesake” Percy said, no one laughed, I was kind of impressed.

I raised my hand

"Mr. Solace" Mr. Chiron said

"Hercules" I replied

"Very good" Mr. Chiron said "we will be learning about all of these plus many others throughout this semester"  
The bell rang and we excited the room to go to our lockers to retrieve our bags and place our books.

Nico's POV

We went to our lockers and got our things.

"Will? You still meeting me?" I asked

"Yes" said Will

"Good" I said. I was slightly nervous about what I was going to telling him, but I figured that if we were going to be partners all semester I should tell him the truth.  
A few minutes later we were outside. I pulled Will over to the secluded side of the building. My heart was pounding, what if he was disgusted and didn't want to work with me anymore? I also need to tell him I lied about having to ask Kim and Rhonda about him coming over. I know they won't care. I just wasn't sure if I trusted myself.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Will asked

"Yes remember this morning when you asked why my parents kicked me out?" I asked and Will nodded "I said I didn't want to talk about it, well now I do"  
Will nodded again looking slightly confused.

I took a deep breath "I'm gay. My parents kicked me out when I came out to them. Iyla's parents took me in fully accepting me.

I looked up at Will expecting to see disgust on his face. I was very surprised to see him smiling.

"You're not disgusted with me?" I ask

"Wouldn't that be a little hypocritical considering that I am too?" Will replied

I looked up in shock I had hoped he was too because then I would have a chance...No, Nico he probably isn't interested in you like that.

"I also need to tell you that you can come over today to work on the project Kim and Rhonda don't care. I had just said that this morning because I was unsure about coming out to you after just meeting you" I said

"Ok," Will said "I just got to call my parents to tell them where I am going"

"Ok, just meet me at my car" I said pointing to the old red Pontiac where Iyla was waiting "I'm going to help Iyla into the car"

"Ok" Will replied "see you in a few"

I could feel a little bounce in my step as I walked back to the car.

"What are you so happy about?" Iyla asked

"He is gay too!" I replied

"Does he know you are" Iyla asked

"Yes. I told him I was and he said he was too" I replied "oh and he is coming over to work on the project"

I opened the front passenger side door and helped Iyla park her chair before carefully helping her slide into the seat, as she buckled herself in I folded the chair and placed it into the trunk.

Wills POV

I watched as will helped Iyla into the car, he was a lot stronger than he appeared, then again Iyla was pretty petite.

“Well are you getting in or not?” Nico asked

I opened the door and slid into the back seat

Iyla smiled at me and I looked at Nico, “You told her?”

“I tell her everything.” Nico smirked

“It’s ok Will” Iyla said “It would be quite hypocritical of me to judge you based on that considering I have been raised by two moms and my best friend is gay”

“That’s why they so willingly took me in when my parents rejected me.” Nico said

“Do your parents know?” Iyla asked

My mom and stepdad do, they have been very accepting and I haven’t seen my biological father since I was two years old.” I answered

They pulled up in front of a nice little house in a quiet neighborhood. Nico got Iyla’s chair out of the trunk and helped her out of the car. They went up the ramp and into the kitchen where a lady with bleach blond hair and steely grey eyes greeted them

“Hello Iyla, Nico how was the first day of school? Oh, I see you made a new friend.” Reaching her hand out to me she said “Hi, I am Rhonda, Iyla’s mother.”

“Hello, my name is Will” I replied shaking her hand.

“Will and I have been partnered up for an American Literature project” Nico told her. “Well we are heading to my room to work on the project.”

“Ok, dear” Rhonda replied

Will's POV

Nico lead me down the hallway then opened door on the right. The room was dark and it had black walls with deep red curtains. The queen size bed had deep red bedding. A desk stood in one corner with a closed laptop on the top of it. Many drawings covered the wall.

"Nico did you draw these?" I asked

"Yes, drawing is my release" Nico replied

I looked down at my arms hoping he would not see the many scars there from times when I needed a 'release'. I hadn't done it in many years not since Clarisse had been born...

"They are amazing" I said

"Thanks" Nico smiled

I stopped in front of one of a familiar looking girl doing a handstand on the balance beam.

"Is this Iyla?" I asked

"Yes that was about two years ago, before the accident" Nico replied looking down.

"Accident?" I asked

"I was hit by a drunk driver a year and a half ago, I was paralyzed from the waist down" A voice came from the door. Iyla wheeled herself into the room "Mom wants to know if you would like to stay for supper Will?"

"That would be great thanks" I replied pulling out my phone to send mom a quick text and let her know as Iyla left the room.

We finished the first chapters quickly and decided to take a break and play some video games.

Nico was really good at them. I playfully push his arm as I tell him so. He pushes me back. I push him again and we end up wrestling, the remotes go flying. We lock eyes and I sit back up and Nico does the same our eyes still locked. I lean in and so does Nico, its like magnets we are just drawn together, our lips meet gently. It was the most amazing first kiss ever.

"Nico, Will..." the voice stops "oh. I'm sorry" Iyla grins and spins around rolling back down the hallway "supper is ready"

Nico's POV

Our lips met the kiss was perfect, soft and gentle then...

"Nico, Will..." we both froze and slowly pulled away "oh, I'm sorry" Iyla said and grinning rolled back from the doorway, as she spun her chair around and rolled down the hallway she said "Supper is ready"

"Wow, wh-what just happened?" Will said stammering slightly

"I'm not sure, but I would like to do it again." I say feeling the blush come to my cheeks

Will smiles and takes my chin and leans in for another kiss. His lips are as soft as they are gentle on mine. I grin as I pull away gasping for a breath.

"Will?" I say

"Yes?" Will responds

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask fearing he will say no.

"Yes" Will replied leaning in for another kiss.

We then headed down the hallway to the dining room. I was positive that Iyla had already told her parents what she had seen. I was also sure that she had probably told Rhonda her speculations about my feelings for Will and the fact that he was also gay. Heck it was Iyla who questioned me on my own sexuality back when we were dating and she seen the way I looked at Percy. She never hated me for it, even though at the time she had had plenty of reason to...No Nico we are not thinking about that.

"So Nico, I hear you have found yourself a boyfriend?" A woman with brown hair and pale green eyes smiled at me.

"Yes Kim I have" I smiled at her.

"Kim this is Will. Will this is Kim Iyla's other mother" I introduce them.

"Tell us about this project you are working on" Kim said

"Well" I started "we were put into groups and assigned a book, we have to read it and write a report on how the characters grow developmentally throughout the book"

"What book did you get?" Rhonda asked

"Little Women" I answered

Iyla busts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask shooting her a look; she knew that was Bianca's favorite movie.

"Sorry" Iyla said once she seen the look.

Once dinner was over I drove Will home. I parked the car in the driveway and looked over at Will.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? I asked

"That would be great" Will smiled.

I leaned in to kiss him goodnight, just a gentle peck. As soon as he exited the car and started down the walk a little fuzzy pink ball of energy burst out the door launching herself into Will's arms. That must be his little sister, I smiled as he turned to wave good bye as I slowly backed out of the drive way.

Will's POV

After I watched him back out of the driveway and drive down the road I couldn't help but smile. This has been an amazing first day of school. I just hope we weren't moving too fast, I mean we haven't even known each other for twenty for hours and we have already kissed like four times. I feel like I have known him my whole life.

"Who was that?" Clarisse asked me

"That was my friend Nico." I told her. I had just said friend because I didn't know how to explain to her that I liked boys and I also wanted to tell my parents first.

"Isn't it your bedtime Claire-bear" I said to her taking her up to her room.

"Dora book!" She said pointing at her book shelf

I smiled "Just one story ok"

"Thank you" she said as she lay back on her pillows and I pulled her covers up to her chin.

She has me wrapped around her little finger that's for sure.

I made sure to read slow and steady and she fell asleep easily.

“Good night Claire-Bear I said as I softly shut the door

I went back downstairs to my parents in the living room. I wanted to tell them about Nico. I was nervous this was the first boyfriend I had ever had. What if they didn't like him or if they refused to meet him and give him a shot.

"Mom, Dad can we talk about something?" I started

I went on to explain how the day had gone and everything that happened at Nico's house. They sat there quietly and for a while I grew nervous, they are going to get on my case for jumping into this. I looked around the room with boxes everywhere.

Then my mom smiled "Sounds like you had an eventful day" mom said

"Once we get the house organized we would like to meet this boy" my stepdad says

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." I say with a smile

As I head up the stairs I breathe a sigh of relief, my parents approve.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a flashback that reveals an interesting piece of information.

Nico's POV

I lay in my bed unable to fall asleep that night so I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing until my eyes grew droopy and I set it aside and drifted off to sleep.

That night I dreamt of the day Bianca died again, as has been happening just about nightly since now, I was thirteen when it happened.

I sat beside her hospital beds knowing the end was near and I was scared.

"Bianca please don't leave me!" I cried

"I don't want to leave you" she said with tears in her eyes. "I can see Mom, she is beckoning for me to join her, she needs me Nico."

I realized she was just as scared as I was. Her breathing was growing slower and I knew I only had moments left to talk to her.

"Tell Momma I love her and hug her for me. I love you Bianca" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Nico" those were the last words I heard her say. She slipped into a coma and hours later she died surrounded by her family. I could have sworn I felt her squeeze my hand just moments before the heart monitor whined and nurses and doctors came running in.

Dr. Solace looked at us with his sad blue eyes "She's gone" and he switched off the monitor.

I dropped to the ground and sobbed. My whole body was shaking with each sob.

"Hey Nico, you ok?" I was awoken by Iyla shaking me gently. "You were crying out in your sleep. Was it another dream about Bianca...?”  
I nodded and sat up.

Now that I was awake all I could think about was the doctors’ eyes. Dr. Apollo Solace...Solace...Will Solace.

"OMG Iyla" I said grabbing her arm "I just realized Dr. Solace must be Will's dad. He has the same blue eyes same last name. He hasn't seen his dad since he was two. He doesn't know his dad lives around here. What do I tell him? I can't hide something like this from him."

Iyla POV

"Then tell him" I said

(Flash back fifteen minutes ago)  
I had been awake thinking about Will and Nico for hours. I was thinking about my accident and the part that we had not told Will. As much as the memory pained both of us Will deserved to know the truth and to hear it from Nico and not a stranger on the street.

"Bianca please don't leave me" I heard Nico cry out from his room.

I knew he was having a nightmare of that day again, it had happened often, almost nightly. So I pulled myself into my chair and wheeled down the hallway.

(Back to present)  
"Nico" I started "I think you should also tell Will about Emma"

"What? No!" Nico asked "He’ll hate me."

"You don't know that" I told him "He deserves to know. Trust him"

"OK I will tell him but you are going to be there with me for support" he told me

"Of course I will!" I replied smiling

I could tell he was still very nervous and that he really liked Will, even though they had only known each other for a day and that he was scared to lose his chance with him.  
"Why don't you go back to sleep it’s only two in the morning? Goodnight Nico" I left and rolled back to my room.

Will's POV

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I got up and got dressed in a deep red t-shirt and black jeans. I attached my chain to the belt and combed through my hair. As I was heading down the stairs I got a text.

Hey is it ok if we pick you up early? (Nico)

Sure why? (Will)

I need to tell you something, and I want to tell you to your face. It’s important. (Nico)

Ok (Will)

What could Nico need to tell me? I was getting nervous. I grabbed an apple and ate it while I waited for them to get here.

When I seen the car pull up I jumped off the porch and ran to the car. I opened the door and slid into the back seat leaning forward to give Nico a kiss before buckling my seatbelt.

"Well Will you are probably wondering what it is I need to tell you. Well there are a couple of things actually. Nico said

"Um...ok" I said. I was really nervous now.

"Well first things first, I have a question. What is your real dad’s name? He questioned me.

"Apollo" I replied confused

"Is he a doctor?" Nico asked

"I think so, I haven't seen him since I was two" I answered

"I think he works on the Oncology floor at the hospital here" Nico said "he was the doctor who treated Bianca before she died" his eyes met mine in the rear view mirror.

"What?" I asked

"At least that doctor had the same blue eyes and blond hair as you as well as the same last name." Nico said

"Who is Bianca?" I asked

"She was my big sister she passed away from cancer." Nico said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

I was upset that I was so close to my dad and didn't know it. I often wondered if he ever thought of me.

"No" Nico said and exchanged a look with Iyla

"Remember yesterday when we told you about the accident" Iyla said

"Yes" I answered

"Well there is more to that story..." Iyla trailed off looking to Nico.

"But first we need to go back to when Bianca died" Nico said "originally Iyla was Bianca's best friend. After Bianca died we bonded closely and ended up dating"

"Dating?" I questioned

"I'm getting to that" Nico said "one night we were especially depressed so we broke into my parents liquor cabinet and we got drunk and well you can guess what happened after that. In a way it kind of woke me up a bit. Percy Jackson had just transferred to the school and I was quite attracted to him. About a week after we slept together she caught me staring at him and questioned me about it. I told her the truth and we decided to remain friends.

He looked over at Iyla.

"It was two weeks after that that I discovered I was pregnant" Iyla said "we didn't tell anyone for three months, that was when Aaron Warfair asked me out. We told him and he was so understanding and amazing about it. Then when I was about seven months pregnant we got in that accident. Aaron walked away without a scratch, Nico broke his leg, and I was paralyzed and in preterm labor”

She handed me a couple of photos of a tiny baby wrapped in pink blankets

"Emma only lived for three days, she died in my arms" Nico said with tears in his eyes

"I am so sorry" I said tears forming in my own eyes

"Are you upset with me?" Nico asked. I could hear the fear in his voice

"No, I could never hold your past against you" I said "your past doesn’t define who you are, its just a starting point for who you are going to be."

“Did you just quote Agent Carolina from Red Vs. Blue? Nico asked.

“Yeah, I love that show!” I replied.

"We try not to speak of it" Iyla said "the memory is just too painful"

We had pulled into the school parking lot and after helping Iyla into her chair Nico took my hand lacing his fingers through mine and giving me a quick peck on the lips we headed inside.

Nico POV

I was so relieved that Will didn't want to break up after learning about Emma.

We entered Study Hall and approached our table and pulling out our books, we decided to get ahead on the reading.

I was reading when Will passed me a note.

"I want to see my dad, can you take me?" (Will)

"Of course I can on Saturday" (Nico)

"Thanks" (Will)

Will smiled at me and I just wanted to jump across the table and kiss him right there. I wrote back to him.

"Thanks for being so understanding about Emma" (Nico)

"No problem, I really like you and when you care about someone you accept everything about them" (Will)

I looked at him and smiled. How could I be so lucky to get a guy like him?

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Lunch however was interesting it was a quite warm day being the end of summer and the air conditioning broke. The teachers had every window and door open trying to promote air flow and failing. In the end they let us out early due to the heat.

"Hey Will, do you want to come over for the afternoon?" I asked

"Of course, we still have that project to complete" Will replied with a smirk.

By five o'clock we had completed half the book when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" I said going to the door

I opened the door to find Aaron.

"Well hey there Nico" he greeted me "is Iyla home?"

"Yeah she is in her room" I told him pointing down the hallway.

"You can come too" Aaron said "I don't want to tell the story again"

"I kind of have company" I gestured towards my room

Aarons looked over my shoulder towards my room "Boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes," I blushed "we just started dating yesterday"

“Bring him," Aaron said "this could affect you as well and by association, him"

"Ok" I turned and signaled him to come over.

"Aaron, this is my boyfriend Will. Will this is Aaron, Iyla's boyfriend."

"Aaron?" A voice called down the hallway "is that you?"

"Might as well do this in the living room" Aaron said

"Iyla come to the living room" I called

Iyla's POV

I wheeled down to the living room. Nico and Will looked confused and Aaron looked slightly upset. I got the feeling he was here to deliver the news I had been dreading for months, ever since he graduated basic training. I looked him in the eye.

"It's happened hasn't it?" I asked "You’re getting deployed." My voice was shaking.

"We got the official orders this afternoon" Aaron replied

I liked over at Nico, he looked like he had been punched in the gut. Will was watching Nico and reached over to grab his hand. They are so cute together.

"When do you leave?" I asked

"In a couple months" Aaron replied

I went to my room and shut the door after Aaron went home; he still needed to tell his family. I heard my mom's get home from buying groceries and Nico explaining to them what had happened. I heard Nico leave to take Will home.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a first date.

Will's POV

"Is Iyla going to be ok?" I asked Nico once we were in the car.

"I don't know" Nico responded "We knew this was a possibility when he joined the army. I just have this bad feeling about this, like he won't come back, I know it's silly and that I should stay positive, but I just can't shake it. It's like how I knew Bianca was going to die. Or even how I knew Emma wasn't going to make it."

"I am here for you no matter what" I told him

"So Aaron is very accepting of same sex couples?" I ask changing the subject

"He should be, he was raised by two dads and it’s one of the things that he and Iyla bonded over. Hey how about I actually take you out to dinner and a movie?" Nico asked

"Sounds great" I replied and quickly text my mom to let her know I won't be home til late because Nico and I were going on a real date.

"Olive Garden sound good to you?" Nico asked "I love Italian food"

"Sounds good to me, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"How about that new Avengers movie?"Nico said

"Sounds good to me" I replied

Nico parks the car and leans over to kiss me before we get out of the car. We walk up the parking lot and into the building hand in hand.

We sit down and the waiter takes our orders. As we are eating Nico reaches across the table to take my hand.

"So I don't think we will be going to meet your dad on Saturday." Nico says

Immediately I feel let down. "Why not?" I ask trying to not let the hurt show.

"He's coming this way," Nico smiles just as a man in his mid-thirties approached us.

"Well, hello Nico" the man said

"Hello Dr. Solace” Nico replied

I looked up at the man who looked like an older version of what I seen in the mirror every morning. Suddenly a memory of me as a two year sprang to my mind, I was sitting on this man's lap although he was much younger looking and he was reading me a story.

'"Dr. Solace this is my boyfriend Will" Nico said

"Hello Will" the man said holding out his hand.

I shook it and looked up at him, when our eyes met his widened.

"William?" He asked

"Dad?" I whispered

"Would you like to join us for a bit Dr. Solace" Nico asked

"I would love to but I must get back to the hospital." Dr. Solace said

He turned to me and smiled. "May I?" He asked indicating he wanted to hug me.

I gladly stood up and accepted the hug from my father. He whispered in my ear "Nico is a great kid, I approve." This made me grin a big grin. As he turned to leave I sat back down.

Nico's POV

As Dr. Solace left Will sat back down with a huge smile on his face

"What did he say?" I asked

Will's smile just got bigger "He said he approves of my choice of boyfriend." I replied.

"He does?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I didn't realize how important my dad's opinion would be." I said "I thought if I ever saw him again and he found out I was gay he would disown me."

At that moment Dr. Solace returned.

"Oh Will, here is my number, keep in touch son" Dr. Solace said and walked away.

After dinner we went to the movie and held hands and snuggled up together in the back, neither one of us were really big fans of PDA other than hand holding. The movie ended and we went back to the car.

I took Will home and walked him to the door. Leaning in I kissed him goodbye/goodnight and walked back to the car as he went inside.

It has been so long since I have felt this happy, not since before Bianca got sick. I shook my head to clear the memories, they still hurt.

I drove home and went inside stopped to knock on Iyla's door to see how she was doing.

"Iyla?" I asked

"Come in Nico" Iyla called

I went in and she was laying on her bed.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"I'm ok. I am scared for him, what if he doesn't come back? What if he dies? I can't stand to lose him too!"

"I know" I said patting her back, I didn't tell her my feeling, I couldn't make her worry more. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she pulled herself over to lay her head in my lap. I stroked her hair as she cried herself to sleep. Then I shifted so that I could lay her down and pulled the covers back and covered her up.

As I walked away I heard her mumble "I love you Nico."

"I love you too Iyla." I said and turned back to kiss her on the forehead then went to my room.

I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I decided to send Will a goodnight text.

"Hey Babe" (Nico)

"Hey Babe" (Will)

"How is Iyla?" (Will)

"She is ok, still pretty shaken" (Nico)

"I just got her to go to sleep" (Nico)

"I'm here for both of you, just wanted to let you know that" (Will)

"Thank you, I appreciate it" (Nico)

"Well Babe, I just wanted to say Good Night" (Will)

"Good Night Babe" (Will)

Iyla's POV

--Time skip Two Months--  
It had been a few months since Aaron had announced his deployment. Today was the send off ceremony. Iyla, Will and I had gotten the day off school to attend.

We took our places on the side of the field by the bleachers. The troops filed in taking their places on the track in front of us. I watched as Iyla, scanned the troops looking for him. I knew when she found him because her face lit up.

As I met his eyes my face lit up, I know Nico could tell. I seen him watching me with Will holding his hand Nico placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezing. I lifted my hand and patted his.

The ceremony ended and now was our chance to find him and say our final goodbyes before he left for a year.

When I spotted him I really wished I could run to him and jump into his arms, but I couldn't. I loved him so much. That love had only grown after the accident. He had stayed by my side through the whole thing, my recovery and the loss of Emma. He had known from day one that I was pregnant and it was Nico's child and was willing to accept her as his own. I was only fourteen and he was seventeen but he accepted us.

He came to us and dropped to his knees in front of me, we had been together for a year and a half now, and he hugged me tightly and kissed my lips.

"I love you Iyla." He said

I love you too Aaron."

Then he pulled something from his pocket and said "Iyla I love you more than my own life. I know we are young but I would like you to accept this ring as my promise we will get engaged when I return and start our happy life together.

"Yes!" I said and hugged him tight.  
Will and Nico stood behind me arms around each other’s waist, eye full of tears of happiness at what they had just witnessed.

They had really grown close over the last couple of months. I knew they had been taking it slow, not kissing in public and just recently moving beyond hand holding to arms around each other.

"Aaron, my boy" came a voice from behind him.

"Hi Dad. Hi Pops. Aaron greeted the two men and standing up.

Just then the call was made for all troops to load the busses. Aaron hugged his dads shook Nico and Wills hands and dropped back down to hug me and kiss me one last time before boarding the bus. We watched as the bus pulled away and disappeared down the road. He was gone.

Will's POV

After the busses pulled away we returned to the car. Nico helped Iyla into the car and we headed back to their place.

Once back Iyla went to her room to work on homework and Nico and I settled on the couch to watch a movie. Nico scooted closer so that I could wrap my arms around his shoulders and he could lay his head on my chest by my neck.

I leaned over to kiss the top of his head and when he looked up I took the opportunity to kiss his lips. I fell his tongue brush my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth to allow it slipping my tongue into his mouth in return. He gently pulled me down shifting our bodies so he could be on top of me not once breaking the kiss.

We continued to make out, his hands were trailing up my shirt palms rubbing my back and mine were on him when the light flicked on and we broke apart. Kim and Rhonda were standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Hello boys." They grinned.  
I felt my face flush as we sat up straightening our shirts and Nico scrambling off my lap his face looking as red as mine felt.

"Well I should probably get home" I said slightly embarrassed that we had just been caught making out.

"Ok" Nico said jumping up and taking my hand.

"Hold on a minute, boys" Kim said

We paused and turned to face them both of us knowing what was coming.

"Are you two being safe" Rhonda asked

"Wh-what?" Nico stuttered. "We haven't even done that yet!"

I didn't miss the yet, so he wanted to do more, did that mean he was ready? I don't know if I am ready for that yet.

"Yet?" Said Kim and Rhonda at the same time, so they hadn't missed it either.

Nico blushed even deeper. Wow he was even more sexy when he blushed.

"Well when you do reach that point please just use Nico's bed and not our couch." Rhonda said.

"Ok we will be sure to do that" Nico said hurriedly grabbing my hand again and pulling me towards the door.

Once we were in the car I turned to Nico.

"Well that was embarrassing.” I said

"Maybe just a little." Nico replied.

"Hey Nico?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied

"What did you mean by 'yet'?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Oh, um....well I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I haven't thought about it." Nico said. "But I know that you are not ready and I am willing to wait for you to be ready. I love you Will and I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything you are not ready for."

I smiled at him. I didn't miss the ‘I love you in there’. By this time we had pulled onto the driveway.

I leaned over to kiss him and as I was drawing back into my seat I whispered into his ear "I love you too Nico."


	4. A Hidden Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's connection goes back farther than they ever realized

Nico's POV

I wasn't sure at first if Will had heard the 'I love you' he was really quiet but he was smiling. I had just thought the smile was a reassurance that I wasn't going to pressure him. Then he kissed me and said it back.

"You know it’s about time you met my parents." Will said. "The house is finally in order and my parents are ready to meet you. Just a heads up Clarisse will probably demand your attention. Oh and no PDA in front of her. We haven't explained to her that her brother likes boys. Not really sure how to explain that to a four year old.

We went in the side door into the kitchen. Wills parents were there.

"Mom, Dad," Will started "this is Nico Di Angelo. Nico, This is my Mom and stepdad."

I held out my hand “Nice to meet you." I said

"Di Angelo?" His mother said shaking my hand. "Was your mother's name Maria?"

"Yes" I replied looking down. "My mother was killed in a car accident when I was ten"

"You have an older sister, Bianca?" She asked.

"Had, I corrected her "I lost her to cancer about three years ago." I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I am so sorry." She replied looking a little teary eyed herself. "I will be right back; there is something you need to see." She left the room.

I looked to Will who just shook his head. He looked as confused as I felt.

When she returned she had some photos in her hand. She handed them to me, I felt Will behind me arms around my waist chin on my shoulder. The first was obviously her and...my heart nearly stopped...it was my mother they were younger maybe thirteen.

The next was the two girls again a few years later they were maybe sixteen or seventeen now both girls obviously seven to eight pregnant and my mother was holding a baby who was maybe ten months old in her arms, Bianca.

The last photo was three small children in one of those little children's swimming pools. The two little boys were sitting in the pool, one with blond hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair and dark brown eyes. Both boys were crying as a little girl with black hair and dark brown eyes dumped water on their heads grinning. I immediately realized that the little girl was Bianca, that meant the little black haired boy was me and...the little blond haired boy was...Will.

"I knew Nico when we were little?" Will asked looking up at his mother.

"Maria was my best friend. It tore me apart to leave her behind. I knew Hades would take great care of her like he always had but I didn't like leaving her behind. I knew Will would not remember this place. I needed a new start. I was only sixteen when I got pregnant with him. When I graduated I wanted a fresh start." She continued “The fates must have a bigger plan here because they brought us back. They brought you and Nico back together. Nico I am so sorry to hear of her passing, Bianca too. The fates can be as cruel as they are kind."

Will's POV

I could not believe what my mom had just revealed to us. I had known Nico when I was two, so that feeling of knowing him my whole life was real, I had known him my whole life.

I realized I was still hugging Nico from behind and pulled him closer. I whispered in his ear "you ok?" He covered my arms with his.

"Never better" he spun around so that he could wrap his arms around my neck " I always felt like I have known you my whole life, now I know why."

"I have always felt that way too." I said. I leaned in and kissed him. Then I turned to my parents.

"I don't want to hide my relationship with Nico from Clarisse." I said. “I feel like hiding it is saying its wrong, if I don't have to hide it from you, why do I have to hide it from her.?"

"You are right." My stepdad said. "How about just not around her friends. We don't know how their parents feel on the subject."

"Sounds fair to me" I said looking at Nico.

"Me too" Nico replied.

"Good, well she does have a play date here, a little girl by the name of Hazel Levesque." My dad said.

Nico stiffened in my arms at the name. "Are her parents here?"

"Her mom is" my mom replied.

"We are going upstairs the back way" I said quickly after seeing the distraught look on Nico's face, and leading him up the stairs.

"Nico?" I said when we got to my room.

"Hazel is my half-sister; my dad married her mom two years after my mom died. Her mom wouldn’t change her last name on the birth certificate because she wanted to carry on her family name. I haven't seen her since she was two years old. That was when I got kicked out because I was gay, it was all her moms doing, I still can't believe my dad went along with it." Nico replied with tears in his eyes.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called knowing that it was my mom.

"Nico is everything ok?" Mom asked.

I looked at Nico who nodded that it was ok to tell her what he had told me. So I did, I told her everything. "So if she found out about Nico and me Claire-bear would never get to play with Hazel again. Not unless Hazel’s mom changes her views."

Mom looked troubled and slightly upset at this news. "Well they are leaving now. Nico would you like to stay for supper?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Nico replied.

Nico's POV

Will is so lucky to have such amazing and supportive parents, I wished mine were like that.

After supper Will asked me if I wanted to stay the night since the next day was Saturday so I said yes.

I messaged Iyla to let her know what was going on.

"Hey, I'm staying at Wills tonight" (Nico)

"Ok, have fun and be safe ;)" (Iyla)

"We are not doing that!" (Nico)

"Sure you won't" (Iyla)

"Shut up" (Nico)

"I love you too" (Iyla)

"Goodnight" (Nico)

"Goodnight" (Iyla)

"Um Will?" I said after looking up from my phone.

"Yes" he replied

"I don't have anything to wear to bed" I said. We had decided to share the bed since it was a queen and we were dating.

"Here" Will said handing me a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I went into the bathroom to change while he changed in his room. Then we crawled into bed, Will once again wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. That was how we fell asleep, me wrapped tightly in Will's arms and pulled to his chest.

I awoke the next morning with my head on Will's chest my arms around his waist and his arms around mine. I had not had my usual nightmare about the day Bianca died. Then I heard it again, the noise that had awakened me, Will's phone was buzzing.

"Will," I mumbled into his chest "phone"

"Huh" Will mumbled then stifled a yawn and reached for his phone. "Hello" he mumbled.

I watched his facial expression changed. He moved to sit up, pulling me up in the process but still keeping his arm around me.

"Dad" Will said.

His dad must have asked him something.

"Can Nico come too?" Was Will's response.

Will must have liked the response because his face lit up.

"Ok Dad see you at eleven" Will said then hung up.

"Dad wants us to meet him for lunch and to talk." Will said after he put his phone down.

"Are you going to tell your mom about him?" I asked.

Will's POV

"Are you going to tell your mom about him?" Nico asked

"I want to, I am just worried she will be angry.” I said.

"Have you ever asked her about why she left him?" Nico asked gently.

"All she ever has told me was that she needed a change. When we moved back here she never mentioned that this was where she grew up." I replied.

We got up, got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom was at the kitchen table with Clarisse. Clarisse had out her jumbo coloring book and crayons.

"Good Morning sleepy heads" Mom said.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Mom asked.

I looked over at Nico who shook his head. Then I glanced at the clock on the stove, it was ten o'clock.

"Hey mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" I said.

"Sure honey" She said looking slightly alarmed.

We stood in the door of the kitchen so she could still keep an eye on Clarisse.

"It's about dad" I said

"What about him?" She said

"Why did you leave him, for real, I think I am old enough to hear the truth." I asked. "Why did you need a change?"

"Guess you are old enough to know the truth. When you were two years old I caught your father in bed with a man. I was so hurt and upset I just packed up everything and left with you never looking back. I know it was wrong to keep you apart from him, he tried to see you multiple times but I refused to let him. I didn't want you to have that kind of influence in your life. It was not that it was a man, it was that he cheated, I had known he was bisexual from the day we started dating. We had been together for eight years and married for two years, and he cheated." Mom said

"Did you know he was still around here?" I asked her.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"He was the doctor that treated Bianca." Nico put in. "I told Will about him when I made the connection. I didn't want to keep information that important from him. Then one night when we were out on a date we ran into him."

"He wants to see me." I told her. "I want to get to know him, he is my dad."

"I understand." Mom said

"We are supposed to meet him at eleven o'clock today. I said.

"We" Mom asked.

"Nico and I" I said. "He figured out there was more than just friendship between us when we ran into him."

"Well go, have a good time." Mom smiled.

We hurried out to Nico's car, it was ten fifteen.

"Hey do you think we could stop by my place so I can change my cloths quick?" Nico asked.

"Yes" I replied.

We stopped by Nico's house and he quickly changed and let Iyla and her moms know what was going on. Then we went and met my dad.

We met my dad at a little café owned by the mayor’s daughter, called Madi’s Café. 

“Hey, Dad” I greeted him.

“Hi son, hi Nico.” Dad greeted us. “Thank you for meeting with me. I am so glad that you want to know me and give me the chance to be your dad. I have missed you Will.”

“I am glad I get to know you too Dad. I have missed you even though I don’t have many memories of you, I have always wondered where my dad was and if he ever thought of me. Mom never talked about you so for the longest time I thought maybe you had died.”

“After your mom left and took you, I sometimes wished I had.” Dad said. “I felt horrible about what happened. I had never planned on hurting your mother, ever. I loved her so much, then that night happened, I had a classmate over to tutor while your mom was at a night class and you were asleep in your bed. He had brought some drinks as a thank you for me tutoring him. We had a few, and next thing I know your mother is screaming at me, calling me names and I am in bed with another man and I don’t know how that happened. After your mother left and took you the guy must have felt guilty because he came back the next day and told me the truth of how he had found himself attracted to me and he wanted to know what being with a guy was like so he faked needing tutoring and brought drinks so he could slip something in mine and get that experience, he didn’t know I was married. I tried to tell your mom, but she wouldn’t talk to me, I tried to get to see you, but she wouldn’t let me. I still love her, I always will, but I am happy that she found happiness with someone.”

“Wow, Dad that is a lot to take in.” I replied. I could tell that he meant every word of his confession because I could see the pain behind his eyes as he told us. “Thank you for telling me what happened. I am so glad that we can start over now, clean slate.”

“Me too, William.” Dad said “I love you son, always have and always will”

“I love you too Dad” I said

We enjoyed a nice lunch of sandwiches and coffee. Dad actually had the day off so we could spend time together and get to know each other better. Dad was impressed that I also wanted to be a doctor and said he would help me get an internship at the hospital he worked in if I did all the proper courses and training to earn proper certification, and I agreed. I was glad to have the opportunity and I was glad that I was expected to earn it and that he had not offered to just give it to me, I wanted the position, but I wanted to get it fair and square, not just because my dad is some big head honcho doctor.

Nico's POV  
The meeting with Will's dad was wonderful and I think hearing his side of the story really helped Will find peace. We went back to my place and went to my room to play some video games before I took him home. Will takes off his sweatshirt and I notice for the first time the scars going up and down his arms.

"Will?" I said grabbing his arms and holding them out. I couldn't believe I had not noticed these marks in the two months we had been together.

He refused to meet my eyes "When I first came out I was bullied" he replied quietly. "I got so depressed that I didn't want to live. Even having my little sister, who I know looks up to me, didn't help, it actually depressed me even more worrying about how she will get treated for having a gay brother. I didn't want her to be bullied like I was. Cutting took my mind off the pain on the inside."

"Bullies just don't understand" I said

"You were bullied too?" He asked

"Yes but I found other ways to deal with it." I replied, it was time to share with him my biggest secret.

"Drawing?" Will asked.

"That and something else." I took his hand and lead him down to the basement to my little studio that Kim and Rhonda had given me for my sixteenth birthday. They knew about my secret and allowed it as long as it was on an as needed basis and not a daily occurrence.

I opened a drawer and pulled up the false bottom. I pulled out a little plastic baggie and a glass pipe. Wills eyes widened but he didn't look upset.

"Nico, you smoke weed?" He asked.

"Yes, when I am really upset." I replied "it helps me forget for a while. Although I haven't needed it for a while now either because I have been so happy." I looked him right in the eye as I said that so he knew it was because of him.

Then Will said something that surprised me.

"Can I try it with you?" He asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

I took out a bit of the week and placed it in the pipe. I lit it taking in a hoke and passing it to Will who did the same. We continued passing it back and forth until it was all gone. We were both pretty high when we finished. I lit a candle to dispel the scent and going to the closet grabbed some cloths and tossed some to Will. "We should probably wash our cloths so your parents don't smell it on you. I really don't think they would approve.

We changed into the cloths right there. I went and threw the cloths in the wash. When I came back Will pinned me against the door kissing me. We made out for a while right there up against the door. When I heard the washer beep I went and threw them in the dryer.

While we waited for the dryer I made Will take off his shirt and pose for me so I could draw him.

We had been eating potato chips and drinking Mt. Dew. Once the dryer went off we put or cloths back on. We threw out the now empty chip bag in the trash and soda cans in the recycle. And the borrowed cloths went into the laundry basket.

Will's POV

Nico found out about my cutting. I thought that he would be furious, but he understood. He took me downstairs to his studio and shared with me his secret for escaping the mental pain caused by bullies. I had always wanted to try weed but I had been scared to until now, it wasn't so bad. I was wondering if I was missing out on other things by being scared. Things like sex, I wanted Nico in that way, but I was scared, what happens after that?

"Will are you ok?" Nico asked startling me. "You kind of spaced out."

"I'm ok, just thinking.” I replied

"About what?" Nico asked, he sounded worried.

"Us" I said. Nico was looking even more worried now. "About taking things to the next level. I want you, badly. I am just scared about the after." I said quietly.

"Are you scared I will leave?" Nico asked.

I nodded.

"Oh Babe, that will never happen." Nico said hugging me.

I hugged him back tightly.

"Will?" Nico asked "Will you go to the Winter Wonderland Dance with me?"

"Yes" I said.

We decided the dance would be the perfect opportunity to go public with our relationship to the rest of the school. Our close circle of friends already knew about it though.

"Hey Will" Nico passed me a paper in Study Hall.

I opened the message.

"Iyla's bday is coming up, let's throw her a surprise party." (Nico)

"Sounds great" (Will)

"Let's invite the whole gang" (Nico)

"Sounds good" (Will)

The bell rang and we headed to our next class.

Nico's POV

The day of Iyla's surprise party has arrived. We scrambled around the room putting up decorations . Kim and Rhonda had taken her out shopping and for dinner. I had pretended to have a stomach bug and stayed home. Everyone had met at Wills house and his mom bright them over in the van. So there wouldn't be tons of cars drawing suspicion.

We were setting up when Jason announced that his and Thalia parents were out of town the weekend of the dance and they were having a post dance party.

"Only rule is we have is if you wish to drink then you have to stay the night." Jason said

"You know there will be alcohol so I figure that is a reasonable request." Thalia added

We finished setting up when I got text from Rhonda saying that they had just turned down the street. So we turned off the lights and took our hiding places.

We heard the car pull into the driveway and we all grew silent. I felt Will slide his hand into mine and squeeze it.

We heard the door open and Iyla say "I'm going to go check on Nico."

But as soon as she turned the light on we all jumped out and yelled "Surprise"

Iyla was so surprised. The party passed flawlessly. Iyla opened all her presents. I excused myself breifly pulling Will with me. Now was time for the big surprise. I went to my room and retrieve my laptop and turned it on. 

Taking time to steal a kiss or two from Will as it warmed up. Once the screen was up I pulled up the Skype window. A few minutes later the call I was waiting for came through.

"Hey Aaron" I said

"Ready to give Iyla the surprise of her life?" Will said.

Aaron smiled "You bet! I can't wait to see her face."

"Ok, quiet now, the others have her distracted in the living room.” I said

We walked into the living room where Iyla sat with her back to us. I signaled to Annabeth to spin her around.

"Iyla I have one more surprise for you" I said as I turned the computer around.

"Aaron!” She cried as her face lit up.

We let her go to the kitchen to talk to Aaron in private. Then we cleaned up the party.

Will's mom arrived to pick everyone up. I grabbed his arm as he was leaving and pulled him back to kiss him goodbye and ask him something.

"Do you want to go to Jason and Thalia's party after the dance? I asked.

"Yes" Will said

Will's POV

Nico wanted to go to Jason and Thalia's party. I started to develop a plan. The day after that was my birthday. I started to make mental plans for that night. I was ready now.

Nico hugged me and kissed me one last time before getting me get back in the car.

"You two are so cute together" Piper shrieked when I got into the car.

"He really loves you." Annabeth said

"Are you going to the dance together?" Percy asked.

"What about our party?" Thalia and Jason said at the same time.

"Yes and yes" I replied

I met moms gaze in the rear view mirror and gave her a look that said "we will talk about it at home"

After everyone had gotten into their cars and went home mom turned to me giving me a look. "Oh Thalia and Jason are having a party after the dance" I replied

"Will there be alcohol?" Mom asked

"Probably" I said "but Jason already said if we chose to drink we had to stay the night."

"I'm still not sure about a party" mom said

"Please mom, for my birthday" I begged

"Ok" mom said giving in.

I smiled "thank you mom"

Then she said something that caused me to turn bright red.

"I know Nico will be there too, just make sure to be safe." she said.

"Mom" I said embarrassed

"You are two teenage boys, it's only natural that you would have needs and desires" mom said. She smiled and got out of the car.

Once I got to my room I texted Nico.

"OMG Nico" (Will)

"What?" (Nico)

"My mom just totally said we could do it after the dance!" (Will)

"She what?!" (Nico)

"Yeah she said she knew you would be there and to just be safe" (Will)

"Wow, doesn't she know that you and I already discussed it and we're waiting because you were not ready yet" (Nico)

"Obviously not" (Will)

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Babe." (Nico)

"Goodnight Babe" (Will)  
I put my phone on the night stand, got my pajamas on and crawled into bed. I fell asleep thinking about the new plan formulating in my brain.


	5. Winter Wonderland Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Wonderland Dance and Wills Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING ***

Nico's POV  
I keep thinking about what Will said and what it could mean. he didn't say it wouldn't happen. I know that I want to but I don't want Will to feel rushed or forced or even pressured into anything.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night. Then when sleep did come I slept fitfully and kept waking up.

At two in the morning I finally got up and went down to my studio pulling out my stash, for some reason getting baked helped me sleep. I went back to bed and finally slept until my alarm went off.

There was a knock at my door.

"Nico" Iyla asked

"Yes" I replied opening the door

"Are you going to go to Jason and Thalia's party?" Iyla asked

"I think so" I replied

"I don't think I am even going to the dance. I mean Aaron isn't even here to go with me, and besides I don't want to be near any alcohol. I'm surprised you do." Iyla told me

"I understand" I told her "and I am not driving if I drink, I would never risk putting someone else through what we went through."

"You ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah, I just want to throw some pop tarts in the toaster to eat on the go" I said.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the car on the way to pick up Will. we had finished the Little Women project now the whole class was having to read this book called The Book of Ruth, which is interesting, what with the rape and murder, for high school kids I was shocked there is also the implied homosexuality of a very minor character. What was the teacher thinking?

We arrived at Will's to pick him up. when he came out of the house my jaw dropped. He had died his hair completely black which made him look hotter than ever. I wanted to jump him right there.

"Hey Babe." Will greeted me leaning over the seat to peck my cheek.

"Hey" I said turning my head so our lips met.

"You two are so cute" Iyla said

Will's POV

It was the night of the Winter Wonderland Dance. I knew exactly what I wanted now and I couldn't wait to make our grand entrance into the dance letting the whole school know Nico was mine and I was his.

I got ready slowly then packed my bag for the after party. I placed the box of condoms and the tube of lube I picked up the day before on top of my cloths, I wanted to be prepared should things go that way. I had decided that I was ready and that if things went that way I wouldn't stop them.

Just as I finished packing I heard the doorbell ring. Mom called up the stairs.

"Will, honey, Nico is here." mom called.

"Coming" I called. I zipped my bag shut. I grabbed my suit jacket and bag and headed down the stairs.

I froze as I approached the bottom of the stairs. Nico looked so sexy in his suit.

After lots of fussing and picture taking we finally left for dinner. Before we could get out of the car Nico grabbed my arm pulling me over to kiss me passionately and slipped something into my hand.

"Happy Birthday Babe" Nico whispered in my ear.

‘My birthday isn't until tomorrow" I said opening the package. Inside was a framed hand drawn photo of me and Nico sitting on the couch arms around each other, my breath caught.

"I wanted to give it to you when we were alone. Do you like it? Nico asked

"I love it" I replied gently putting it in my bag then leaning over to kiss him again.

We went into the restaurant to meet Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and a boy I didn't recognize.

The guy looked up as we walked over "Hey Nico" he said then looked at me and said "You must be Will, Nico's boyfriend. I am Luke Thalia's boyfriend"

I looked to Nico who mouthed "Aaron's class"

We sat down. Dinner was pretty uneventful. after we finished we headed to the dance. It was being held at the big hotel downtown. With fingers laced together we walked into the dance. We immediately headed to the dance floor. Soon as we started dancing everyone else seemed to disappear.

Nico looked up into my eyes and said "I love you Will"

"I love you too Nico" I said and gently kissed Nico's lips.

There was a collective Aww" followed by a lot of applause. All of a sudden we were aware of all the couples with their eyes on us.

Many people came up to us congratulating us on having the courage to come out to the whole school how we did. They were so supportive unlike the kids at my old school.

Nico's POV

The outpouring of support from our classmates was amazing. The rest of the dance was relaxing and soon we found ourselves at Jason and Thalia's.

After placing our bags in the quest room we would be staying we grabbed a beer and headed to the dance floor. There were couples already dancing. Will wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck as a slow song started.

After a few more beers each a lot more dancing and some light kissing the party started winding down. I took Will's hand and lead him to the quest room we where we had placed our bags.

Once the door closed behind us Will pushed me up against the door kissing me passionately. Then reached down and locked the door.

"Nico" he breathed "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I told him kissing him back roughly and swiping my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he immediately granted .

I pulled back gently to catch my breath and grabbed his tie to gently pull him towards the bed. he started unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled back to look at him.

"Nico" Will said "I'm ready, I want you so badly"

I smiled and kissed him gently before starting to unbutton his shirt.

Soon shirts and jackets were off he kissed down my neck and chest stopping at my waist line.

"May I" he asked

I nodded and he pulled off my pants and boxers taking me in his mouth gently licking the head before kissing his way back up to my lips.

I fumbled for his pants button and zipper before pulling them off along with his boxers. Our naked bodies up against each other. I took his erection on my hand moving it up and down. He was getting harder with each movement of my hand.

"Wait" Will said getting up and going to his bag pulling out the box of condoms and tube of lube.  
"Someone planned ahead" I said smirking

"I told you I wanted you" he smiled opening one and rolling it on his hard member.

Then he rolled me to my stomach and I got up on my hands and knees he squeezed some lube onto his hands and started fingering my hole. I felt him slide one finger in swiping it around then two then a third one and I was moaning in pleasure totally on the verge of coming when I felt the fingers retreat and felt his member sliding in. He paused waiting for me to adjust then moving in and out slowly at first then harder and faster as I matched my movements to his. With a shout we both came simultaneously and he pulled out carefully taking off the condom and throwing it away. Then we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Will's POV  
***Smut Warning ***

I woke up with Nico laying on my chest both of us naked. I remembered the night before. It was so perfect, everything I had ever dreamed my first time would be.

Nico stirs, opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Good morning Sunshine" he said "Happy Birthday" and he kissed me.

I kissed him back rolling so that I was on top. I could feel our erections pressing together as he started grinding his hips to mine. I moaned then felt his hand come down to stroke me softly. I moaned deeper and brought one hand down to take him in the same way.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Will, Nico time to get up" Thalia called.

We kept stroking each other a few more minutes until we came again simultaneously. Then we took a shower and got dressed. We grabbed our bags and left the room hand in hand.

We entered the kitchen and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday Will!"

I was shocked. I looked at Nico who had a smile on his face.

"You were in on this" I asked him

"It was Nico's idea" Annabeth said

"I made blue pancakes for this special occasion" Percy said. I had been told that blue was a significant color to him and was touched by the gesture

After breakfast we all helped clean up from the party before going our separate ways. Nico drove me home, when we reached my house we saw two cars in the driveway.

"Wonder who those cars belong to?" I said out loud.

"Well I guess we will find out" Nico said.

We exited the car and walked into the house hand in hand.

No one was in the kitchen so we event into the living room. When we entered the living room I froze, my dad was sitting in the arm chair Clarisse on his lap playing with his stethoscope listening to his heart then hers. My mom and stepdad were on the couch.

When Clarisse saw me she dropped the stethoscope in dads lap and ran towards me. "Willy, Willy" she cries as she leapt into my arms.

I quickly dropped my bags so I could catch her. She wrapped her little arms tightly around my neck "Happy Birthday" she said kissing my cheek.

My dad stood up and came over to me as I set Clarisse back down and gave me a big hug "Happy Birthday my son" he said. I know I haven't been much a part of your life in nearly fifteen years but not a day has gone by where I have not thought of you wondering how you were" he looked at my mother.

"It was my fault for keeping you apart, I was hurting and didn't want Will around a father who would cheat" mom said 

"It's ok, I understand" I said "The important the thing is that Dad is here now and I can get to know him."

Nico was looking slightly uncomfortable so I'll took his hand and gently squeezed it pulling him closer to me.

"Nico, my boy" Dad said "How have you been?"

“I'm great" Nico replied with a smile.

"You seem much happier now than that little boy I remember on the floor mourning his sisters death." Dad said to him.

"Your son has a lot to do with that" Nico said with a smile squeezing my hand. I love his smile.

"Happy Birthday Will" Dad said again this time holding out something in his hand to me. It was a set of car keys. "For all the birthdays I missed"

"Thank you Dad" I said.

Nico's POV

After Will's dad left to go to his shift at the hospital we headed to Will's room and his mom went to cook lunch.

"That was nice of your dad to get you a car." I told him. My parents would never do anything like that. I had to work and save up to purchase the car I have.

"So now that I have a car do you want to rotate who drives to school?" Will asked.

"As long as Iyla can sit up front." I said "It's easier to get her in and out of the car from the front seat."

"Thats fine by me. We will have plenty of dates for you to sit up front by me" Will said.

We were both sitting on the bed now fingers laced together. I took Wills chin in my free hand kissing him deeply. He pulled me down on to the bed so we were laying down and wrapped his free hand around my waist pulling me so close I had to remove my hand from his chin and wrap it around his waist. Then we broke apart to catch our breath.

"I love you Will." I told him.

"I love you too Nico" Will replied leaning in for another kiss.

I felt him release my hand and slide both of his up my shirt caressing my back, as I did the same to him. Soon we both had our shirts off our bare torsos pressed against each other, tongue exploring each other’s mouths. I had just started fumbling with his zipper when there was a knock at the door.

"Will, Nico, lunch is ready" Will's mom called out.

We broke apart and sat up grabbing our shirts we put them back. Will rebuttoned and zipped his pants then we went downstairs to eat with Will's family.

Will's POV

So far my birthday had been amazing. It started off with me giving up my virginity to the love of my life. Then my Dad shows up and gives me a car. Now I was going to spend the rest of the day and hopefully another night with my love.

Lunch was amazing, Mom made my favorite dish of tater tot casserole and carrots with pumpkin pie for dessert with fresh whipping cream she just made.

After lunch Nico and I went up to my room to set up the new Xbox my parents had gotten me for my birthday. They had gotten me the Halo game so we spent the afternoon playing it.

Nico was taking me out to supper for my birthday. We were going to this quaint little locally owned authentic Mexican restaurant. Since my favorite eat out food was Mexican. Nico's is Italian because it reminds him of his mother. I drove us in my new car.

We arrived at La Casa Senorita and were shown to a table. The waitress took our drink orders and left. She returned with our drinks and some chips and salsa.

"Do you know what you want? Nico asked me.

"Yeah, the chicken sancho" I said smiling when Nico rolled his eyes.

"You always get that" he laughed.

"What are you getting" I asked him

"Beef, bean, and cheese burrito with onion and green pepper drowned in the red sauce and cheese" he replied smirking.

"And you always get that" I replied.

After we ate we drove back to my house and I parked the car and we crawled into the back seat to break it in. Nico was on my lap straddling my hips he leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that making out for a while.

"Nico, please stay the night with me" I said between kisses.

"Is that what you want for your birthday?" He had that adorably sexy smirk on his face again.

"Yes, I want you, I want to finish what we started before lunch. I replied holding his eyes with mine.

We got out of the car and hand in hand headed up to my room.

Once in my room I locked the door and pushed him down on my bed climbing on top of him kissing him all over, face, lips, neck. His hands went up my shirt palms caressing my back, sides and chest before pulling my shirt over my head. Then he flipped us so that he could be the one kissing my face, neck, chest, and stomach then back up to my lips.

I worked my hands up his shirt wasting no time in pulling it off.

His hands quickly found my pants button and zipper and in no time at all had them pulled off. I flipped us back over so I could be on top again and did the same to him, our lips never leaving each other. Now we were just in our boxers.

Flipping us once again he started grinding his hips to mine pressing our erections together. I found myself matching his movements.

Then the boxers came off and I started fumbling around in my nightstand for some condoms and lube. I handed them to him and he rolled on the condom and I rolled to my stomach and got on my hands and knees as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers and started rubbing my hole. Putting a finger in then two and a third one making the entrance nice and slick

He slid in pausing to let me adjust; when I nodded he started slowly thrusting in and out at a steady even pace.

"Faster, Harder" I moaned fighting to keep from screaming out and letting my parents know what was going on.

He quickened his pace griping my hips to maintain control.

"Nico, I think I'm going to..." I cried out as I came all over the bed spread.

He moaned moments later as he came. Slowly and gripping the edge of the condom he pulled out of me and threw it away. Then we curled up under the sheets and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Christmas and New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Years excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SMUT WARNING****

Nico's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since Will and I had had sex for the first time. Christmas was coming and I wanted to get him something special but I didn't know what.

I sat in my studio drawing absentmindedly when Kim came downstairs.

"Nico" she said knocking in the door.

"Come in" I said

"How’s it going?" Said Kim as she came in.

"How is Will?" She asked.

"He is great. I'm just trying to decide what to get him for Christmas." I told her.

"That’s a great picture of him. Is that his father with him?" Kim said pointing to my drawing.

"Yes it is." I said looking at my drawing.

Without realizing it I had drawn Will and his father side by side in the white doctor coats reading Dr. Apollo Solace and Dr. William Solace. Across the top I had written Solace and Son Medical Center.

"Will wants to be a doctor?" I told her. His father is the doctor that treated Bianca."

"Oh really? I thought Will just moved here?" Kim asked.

"Well technically he and his mom moved back" I said.

She gave me a weird look and I told her what his mom had revealed to us when we had started dating.

"Fate had a weird way of working out" she smiled.

She patted my head and left. I looked at the picture again. I now knew what I wanted to get Will for Christmas.

Will's POV

Christmas was a week away. I still wasn't sure what to get Nico.

One day I was helping my mother sort photos for scrapbooking. She had pulled out a box labels teen years. As I sorted the pictures into groups of friends one picture caught my eye. It was not labeled.

"Mom, who is this?" I asked

She took the picture and smiled. "It's Bianca holding Nico the day he was born. She was about eighteen months old here."

There were doubles of the photo and of one that had the two of them plus Maria. I now knew what I wanted to give Nico for Christmas.

Nico was going to be here soon. He was spending Christmas Eve through New Years Day with us while Iyla and her mother's visited her grandparents in Michigan.

I was excited to spend a whole week with him. We had not spent a night together since my birthday. I was very excited to give him my present.

We had decided to exchange presents in private. Then we would go eat dinner with my family and attend the midnight mass, the candlelight vigil. We only ever attended church on holidays. Nico hadn't been to a vigil since his mother was alive nor has he set foot in a church since Bianca funeral.

I heard the door bell ring and went to open the door. There he was, his smile so bright I just wanted to drag him straight to my room and have my way with him and forget our plans. We hadn't seen each other much outside of school lately due to us both working to save up money for Christmas presents. Nico had been working at the local art supply store and picked up a few more hours for the holiday. I had started working as CNA at the hospital where my dad worked as a way to get my foot in the door. I had earned my CNA at my old school.

Soon as he was in the door I threw my arms around him in a big hug. We went into my room and as soon as he set down his bag I pushed him against the door and kissed him roughly reaching down to lock the door.

"I missed you so much" I said as I pulled back.

He kissed me and said "And I have missed you"

We went to my bed and sat down. I handed him my gift and he handed me mine. We both opened them at the same time.

Nico had gotten me a lab coat, the kind doctors wear. It was embroidered with the words Dr. William Solace and a stethoscope, which was amazing because I had had to use one of the hospital ones. I loved my gift. This gift told me how much Nico believed in me and supported my decision to become a doctor.

I watched Nico's expression as he gingerly picked up the framed photos I had found in moms things. The frame read Family Is Love. It held the photo of Bianca holding Nico as a newborn and the one of them with their mother the day Nico was born. Tears filled his eyes. He reached over to set the photo on my nightstand before taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply.

Nico's POV

I was so touched by the thought of Will's gift. He knows how important my mother and Bianca were to me and how much I miss them. Words cannot express how much I love the gift so I set the photo on the nightstand and reached over taking his face in my hands and kissing him deeply.

As the kiss became more passionate I pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him straddling his hips with my legs.

We had locked the door and the jiggling of the door handle caused us to break apart and I rolled off of him.

"Willy, Nicky" Clarisse called out.

"Supper must be ready" Will said to me. He pulled his shirt back down from where I had pushed it up.

I stood up and rebuttoned and zipped my pants that he had been working on getting off. We opened the door and there was Clarisse standing with her little hands on her hips.

"The door was locked." She stated.

"That’s because I was showing Will your present before I wrapped it. I told her picking her up and tickling her stomach while she squealed delightedly.

"Nicky stop that tickles!" She giggled.

I set her back down and before Will could take my hand she had stepped between us grabbing both our hands and dragging us downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on, come on, chili is ready" she said excitedly.

The chili was amazing. My mom used to make it on Christmas Eve when I was little.

After we finished supper we opened gifts with Will's parents and sister. Will and I had went together and got her a my size Elsa doll since she loves Frozen. Wills parents had gotten her some play makeup and Anna from Frozen costume. They got will a new stereo boom box and Call of Duty Black Ops for his Xbox. His mom had made me a photo quilt; it had all kinds of pictures of me with mom and Bianca. Some had come from her collection some had come from Iyla. Then there were also some recent pictures of me and Will alongside ones of us when we were two. Will and I had gotten his parents a multi picture frame, Will had helped me select a few photos to start off in the frame leaving empty slots for them to fill.

"Thank you for the quilt" I told them. "It's perfect" I had already wrapped it around my shoulders.

Will and I got up to head back to his room to watch a movie before church. Clarisse was taking a nap.

We curled up on Will's bed, backs against the headboard. We had decided to watch Love Actually; well at least we attempted to watch it. Things got heated quickly when he leaned over to kiss me. Soon as his lips met mine I let myself be pulled into the kiss.

Will's POV

I pulled his shirt off and was kissing down his neck when there was a light knock on the door.

"Will, Nico we are leaving in twenty minutes so we get a spot" Mom called.

"Ok Mom," I called "we are getting ready now."

We pulled apart and got dressed in our nice clothes for church. Stealing a few kisses here and there.

The mass was just as amazing and beautiful as I remember it, it had always been my favorite. However it did feel weird being in church with my boyfriend. If they ever found out... I cut my thoughts off right there, who cares what they think.

Once mass was over we returned home, Clarisse had fallen asleep halfway through mass and was still asleep. My stepdad and mom put her to bed and Nico and I went to my room.

We closed the door locking it behind us. Then we got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets.

"Are you ok?" Nico asked "You have been really quiet."

"I have just been thinking" I replied

"About what?" Nico asked. I could sense some apprehension in his voice.

"About us." I said

"What about us?" He said, there was real fear in his voice now.

"About how much I love you and how the church would feel if they found out about us. I wouldn't be allowed to go back, but I'm ok with that. I am never giving you up. Never." I told him.

"It's cold" he said snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly against my body and kissed the top of his head.

I start trailing my fingers gently up and down his back. He nuzzles into my neck and I slip my hand up his shirt rubbing his back while taking his chin in the other hand tilting his face up to kiss him. I pull his shirt up over his head and roll us so that I am on top and he pulls mine off.

We made out for a while longer before curling up in each other’s arms falling asleep.

Nico's POV

I awoke the next morning my head on Will's chest. I lay there and listened to his breathing. I looked at the clock, five AM.

I groaned softly and snuggled in back into Will's chest. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and could hear a change in his breathing.

He bought his finger to my chin turning my face up and gently kissing my lips.

"Merry Christmas Angel." He said.

Merry Christmas Sunshine." I replied.

"I love you Nico" Will said kissing my nose.

"I love you too Will." I replied then I pushed myself up on my arm so I could bring my face level with his and kiss him properly on the lips.

I felt his arms wrap tighter around me as I pushed into the kiss. I was fully on top of him now. He had started grinding his hips up to mine, I could feel our members hard as they grind against each other through the fabric of our boxers.

I felt Will's hands sliding down my back and slip under the waistband of my boxers. As I start kissing down his neck and chest as he pushes my boxers down and I worked his down too.

Will pulls back to reach for his nightstand drawer and I know he is reaching for condoms and lube. I was ready when he came back to me. He rolled the condom on his hard member and squeezed lube into his hand. I opened my legs so he could sit between them. He began to rub his fingers between the cheeks and over my hole prepping for entrance. As he pushes in slowly I bring my legs up resting the backs of my knees over his hips. As his thrusts become deeper and faster I cross my ankles behind his back to keep from slipping off the earth.

"Will I'm going to..." I started to say before coming all over his chest and mine. Moments later he let's out a small cry of relief as he comes too.

He slowly pulls out and pulls the condom off throwing it away. We cuddle under the covers.

Will's POV

Nico and I cuddled under the covers after our amazing morning. That is until that inevitable knock came on the door.

"Santa came Willy! Santa came Nicky! Santa came" Clarisse called excitedly. I swear this child is the only person on the planet that can get away with calling him 'Nicky' then again. She is only four years old.

We got up pulling our boxers and T-shirts back on along with some pajama pants

I opened the door and we seen Clarisse was still there bouncing up and down still giggling "Santa came!" Oh to be four years old and still believe in Santa. I had quit believing a long time ago.

We were having my whole family over today, both my mom's parents and my stepdads parents and his sister and her family. They all knew I was gay but I had never had a boyfriend to bring to any holidays. My grandparents had known Nico when we were little but they didn't know he was the boyfriend that I was bringing today.

Today had been fun, my grandparents loved Nico, they welcomed him with open arms. I could tell he was not used to such open acceptance, but who could blame him with his family. My mom's parents were ecstatic to find he was that little boy from Will's childhood. They were saddened to hear about Nico’s mom and Bianca, they had not known about their deaths as they had moved away shortly after Will and his mother had.

It was now evening and Clarisse was passed out on the couch. My dad had just left, he stopped by to drop off my present, he was just on his lunch break and had to get back to work. He had made sure to stop by after my grandparents had left, they were still not keen on him after that incident even though they now new the truth.  
New Years Eve was coming up. Jason and Thalia were having another party but this time their parents would be home. It was just the gang minus Iyla she wouldn't be home until the next day.

Nico's POV

We arrived at Jason and Thalia's and placed our bags in the room we stayed in after the dance. We were the first ones there. Next to arrive was Percy and Annabeth. About ten minutes later Piper arrived followed closely by Luke.

We started off playing video games. We were in the middle of playing Halo when Luke asked a question that surprised us all.

"Did you know there is a series loosely based off this game?" Luke asked

"Really?" said Will  
"Yeah it's called Red vs. Blue" Luke said.

“I totally did not know it was based off of Halo.” I said

“Neither did I” Will said

"Ok now we have to check this out" Jason said "Thalia go get your laptop.”

She ran off to get it and returned quickly.

Once it was up she turned to Luke.

"Go to roosterteeth.com" Luke said as he signed in to his account "My college roommate showed it to me" 

“It is also on Netflix” I said

"I think the use of foul language is to the point of being funny" Percy said.

"You would" Annabeth said playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Kids pizza is here." called Mrs. Grace.

Jason and Thalia's parents are so awesome. They knew about Will and I and totally accepted us, treating us as any other couple.

Will's POV

We ate the pizza and decided to watch a few movies. At about ten minutes to midnight we turned it over to the local news station to watch the ball drop. A few bands played and then finally the countdown started.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year we shouted.

Percy kissed Annabeth, Jason kissed Piper, Thalia kissed Luke, and I kissed Nico.

The last year started out horrible, I was in the hospital with a broken leg after having been beaten by bullies for being gay. It had ended amazingly, I have a wonderful boyfriend who is the love of my life and I got to kiss him at midnight to welcome in the new year.

After we wound down we went to bed. That was another thing about the Graces; they didn't mind couples sleeping in the same room. As long as we were responsible for our choices.

Nico and I went to the bedroom and locked the door behind us. I pushed him up against the door kissing him. I grabbed his hips pulling them to mine and grinding them together.

Nico moaned into the kiss and I slid my hands from his hips to his butt squeezing the cheeks and lifting him up. He wrapped his legs around my hips, not breaking the kiss. I took him to the bed and laid him down and crawled on top of him.

We pulled apart to breathe and I went for the sweet spot below his ear and Nico moaned. I started grinding our hips again and Nico moaned louder.

Shirts came off and I started kissing down Nico's neck and torso and back up. My lips returned to his lips while my hands worked the zipper of his jeans. I pulled them off as he worked the sipper of mine. Rolling us so he was on top he kissed down my neck and torso. As he neared my waistline he looked up at me his dark eyes shining.

"May I?" Nico asked

"Yes" I moaned out.

Then Nico took me in his mouth liking and sucking my already hard member making it even harder. As he bobbed his head up and down faster I began to move my hips in synchronization.

"N-Nico I'm close" I moaned out.

He stared bobbing his head faster and sucking harder taking me all the way into his throat.

"Nico!" I moaned out as I came in his mouth.

He swallowed then released me sliding himself back up my chest and kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on him and strangely I liked it.

"My turn" smirked Nico rolling me to my stomach.

He stood up pulling off his boxers and grabbing the small bag on the bedside table pulling out the condoms and lube. Then he rolled the condom on his hard member.

He squeezed some lube on his fingers before running them over my crackers then he worked one finger in my hole working it around then two working them around he found my sweet spot and slipped a third finger 8 stroking it. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Damn it Nico, just fuck me already." I cried out.

Nico smirked before withdrawing his fingers and lining up his member with my hole and thrusting in.

"Hey want to try something new?" Nico asked

"And what might that be?"I asked

Nico responded by pulling my hips close so he stayed inside me and rolled us so that he was now on his back and I was on top of him. He thrust upwards and I moved my hips in time to his thrusts.

After a while Nico thrust up hard and held it.

"Will, Fuck!" He moaned

He gently rolled us to our side and pulled out removing the condom and throwing it away. He lay his head on my chest wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around him pulling up the covers and we fell asleep.

Nico's POV

I awoke into the morning alone in the bed. I was confused as to where Will was, he had never not been there when I wake up the morning after we had sex. I got up and got dressed and made my way towards the kitchen. When I got there everyone stopped talking.

"Good Morning Babe" Will said coming over to kiss me.

"I woke up and you were gone" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Sorry Babe, I just thought I would let you sleep in" Will said.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Ten-thirty" Piper said, she was sitting on Jason's lap.

"Hey Will, we need to get back, so I can get my things from your house. Iyla and her moms will be back by noon. I want to be there when they get back" I told Will.

I turned around and headed back to the bedroom.

"We will talk more later" I heard Will say. Then I heard him get up and follow me.

"Are you mad at me?" Will asked as we entered the bedroom.

"I woke up and you were gone Will! You have always been there next to me the next morning. I thought you had left" I said tears in my eyes. I didn't care if he seen I wanted him to know how much it hurt me.

"Oh Baby, that will never happen!" Will said "I love you. I have no plans on ever leaving you!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Will, more than you will ever know" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.

"It's going to be so weird not having you next to me in bed every night." Will said.

"Yeah it will, but at the same time I am so happy to be going home" I said thinking how weird it felt that I called Iyla's house home, my dad's house was just that dads house.

We packed up our things and headed back to Will's house to get my suitcase.

"Hey Will" I said "how about we make Iyla and her moms lunch" I wasn't ready to be separated from him just yet.

"That’s a great idea" Will said "What should we make?"

"Chicken Parmesan" I said "It's their favorite"

"Ok" Will said "maybe let them know you are cooking so they don't stop somewhere"

"Yeah" I said "but what we r making will be a surprise"

We headed to my house and got lunch going. I used my mom's recipe, I had taken her recipe box for myself when I moved out, I figured as her only living child it rightfully belonged to me.

Cooking with Will was so much fun. We fed each other tastes and stole kisses. We had picked up all the things we needed to make garlic bread when we stopped got the chicken and pasta.

I had just leaned in to steal another kiss from Will when the door opened.

"Smells amazing in here" said Rhonda pushing Iyla through the door.

"Iyla!" I jumped up to run and hug my best friend.

"I missed you so much!" I shouted kissing her on the forehead.

"Lunch is ready" said Will setting the last dish on the table.

"Will, will you be joining us won't you?" Iyla asked

"If you want me to" Will replied.

"Of course I do" Iyla replied. You and Nico are the closest thing I have to brothers, I love both of you as if you were my brothers.


	7. Nico’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's Birthday Surprise

Will's POV

The next weeks had flew by. Today was Nico's seventeenth birthday. I had worked with the rest of the gang to plan an amazing surprise party. It was going to be at my house.

Jason and Thalia were taking Nico to a movie he wanted to see (I had told him I couldn't go because I had to baby sit Clarisse and she was too young to go). He was disappointed but it was the last chance he had to see it. The others would be here soon to set up.

Iyla arrived first with Kim and Rhonda and the decorations. Annabeth and Piper were next, then Luke and Percy.

We were decorating when an unplanned surprise showed up. I was in the middle of hanging streamers up when the door bell rang.

I opened the door to a dark skinned woman holding a little girls hand. The woman I did not know, but the little girl I recognized, Hazel, Nico's little sister. That means this must be his step mother that hates him.

"Marie" Mom said coming up behind me "what's wrong?"

"Hades is working night shift tonight and I just got the call my mother is in the hospital. Can you please watch Hazel tonight, I have no one else to watch her." Marie asked.

"Sure as long as you don't mind her around a bunch of teenagers. We are having a surprise party for my son's boy-best friend" My mom said almost slipping and saying boyfriend. Luckily Marie was preoccupied thinking about her mother and didn't catch it.

"Not a problem" Marie smiled pushing the little girl through the door and handing my mom a small backpack. "Hades will pick her up in the morning."

This was going to be better than I thought. Now we had a surprise for Nico, one that he had longed for, to be able to see his little sister again.

It was now time for the party. Clarisse and Hazel were watching Frozen in her room.

Thalia text Luke when they were turning down the road. So we all hid and waited. Shortly we heard the car in the driveway. Then we heard car doors slam and people coming up the walk.

They had told Nico they were bringing him here to spend the night with his boyfriend for his birthday.

"You two don't have to walk me to the door you know." Nico said

"We want to see Will" Thalia replied

They had reached the door now. Nico opened the door, he knows he is welcome anytime and doesn't need to knock, and stepped in.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted.

Nico stood there in shock "F-For me" he stammered

"Yes, for you" I said taking his hand and kissing his lips "Happy Birthday, my love."

I could hear Clarisse opening her door and pulled Nico in that direction.

"I still have one more surprise for you" I said as Clarisse and Hazel come out of her room.

Nico and Hazel stared at each other.

"Nicky?" Hazel said

""Hazel" Nico said releasing my hand and dropping to his knees as the little girl ran into his arms hugging him.

"You left" she said sadly

"I know" Nico said tears in his eyes

"Why?" Hazel asked

I could tell he wasn't sure how to answer.

"I just couldn't stay there anymore" was his reply.

"I miss you Nicky" Hazel said "I love you" kissing her brother's cheek

"I miss you and love you to" Nico said kissing the little girls forehead.

The rest of the party was relaxing and watching videos. Everyone was staying over. Clarisse and Hazel had gone to bed and the rest of us were in our pairs in the living room. Nico and I on the couch, Percy and Annabeth on the love seat, Jason and Piper in one recliner, and Thalia and Luke in the other. Iyla had gone home around midnight so she could sleep in her own bed and be more comfortable.

Nico's POV

Will threw me a surprise party for my birthday! I got to see my little sister too! It was the best birthday ever.

I woke up the next morning with Will's arms around me on the couch. He was awake, as we're the others they were all talking quietly and eating bowls of cereal.

"Good morning star shine the earth says hello." Will grinned at me suppressing a laugh. He pecked a kiss on my neck below my ear before shifting us up into a sitting position and snuggling me under his arm.

"What kind of cereal would you like Nico?" Will's mom asked. "What have fruit loops, frosted flakes, golden puffs, or frosted mini wheat."

"Golden Puffs please" I responded

She poured some in a bowl and added the milk and brought it to me. "What would you like to drink?" She asked

"Orange juice is fine" I said. Will's mom always makes fresh squeezed orange juice.

I had just finished my cereal and after taking my bowl and cup to the sink returned to my position by Will, but not quite fully under his arm, when Hazel came bounding down the hallway and into my lap causing me to sit up straighter.

Hazel and Clarisse had gone into the kitchen to eat and I settled back under Will's arm when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piper jumped up. That's one thing I love about about our group, we are so comfortable in each others homes we can do things like that. I watched as she opened the door. I snuggled more under Wills arm.

"Hello, how can I..." Piper voice trailed off as she recognized the man on the other side of the door. It was my dad. Piper let him in.

"Daddy!" Hazel cried running to him.

"Daddy Nicky’s here!" She cried smiling.

Dad got a panicked look on his face before forcing a smile and looking around the room his gaze falling on me where I sat under Will's arm. I felt Will stiffen slightly and pull me closer.

"Nico" Dad said

"Dad" I said

Then he did something I did not expect, he set Hazel down and crossed the room towards me opening his arms like he wanted a hug. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked towards Will who gave me a reassuring nod and a slight push toward my dad who had stopped halfway across the room unsure of if he should proceed.

I slowly walked to him and he wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back burying my face in his shoulder.

"I miss you my boy" Dad said.

"I miss you too Dad" I choked out.

"I never wanted you to leave" he told me "That was all Marie"

"Why did you let her throw me out then?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dad said quietly "I do know I want you to come home, I can stand losing both you and Bianca as well as your mother."

I was starting to feel awkward with all my friends here hearing this conversation, but then I realized they had left the room, I could hear them down the hallway in Will's room playing video games.

"I can't live with her Dad" I said "I won't put up with someone who cannot accept me."

"Well I am not going to lose you again. You are the only part of Maria I have left" Dad told me "Please come home! We will work it out.

I looked in his eyes and seen resolve, he was determined to bring me home no matter what.

"We can try it" I said smiling because now I know that my dad loves me and accepts me.

"So are you going to introduce me to this boyfriend of yours or not?" Dad asked smiling.

Will's POV

"Will, can you come here." Nico called to me.

"Coming!" I called.

I went into the living room and stood by Nico. He took my hand and smiled.

"Will this is my father Hades Di Angelo" I said "Dad, this is my boyfriend Will Solace."

"Will Solace...William? Dr. Solaces' boy?" He asked and I knew that he remembered me as a toddler.

Just then my mom came into the living room.

"Hades" she asked

"Edith." Hades replied

"So our boys are dating?" Hades asked

"Yes they are" mom said

"Well we always knew their paths were intertwined, ever since they were little" Hades said.

They did always have a unique relationship." Mom replied

This was when Nico and I headed back to my room to rejoin our friends. I heard mom ask a question I didn't expect.

"What are you going to do about Marie?"

We went kept going to y room where the others were still playing video games.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"Dad wants me to move back home" Nico said.

"Are you going to?" Thalia

"I don't know, I want to, but at the same time I don't want to deal with my stepmother. She is the one who threw me out of the house two years ago when I came out." Nico said.

"Well whatever you decide, I am here for you" I said hugging him from behind and resting my chin on his shoulder giving him a quick peck on the neck.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Piper said

Nico leaned back into my chest covering my arms with his own.

"I love you Will." He said.

"And I love you." I told him kissing him on the lips when he turned his head to look at me.


	8. Nico Makes a Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper was a difficult one to write as this chapter does have some basis in my life (loss of a beloved teacher) and as Nico comes to realize that "you never really know the impacts one has had on your life until they are gone." 
> 
> I would like to share some advice with you all. If you have had someone that has had a positive impact on your life tell them how much you appreciate them. Life is fragile; you never know when it will be taken away. Love those who love you and forget those who don't.
> 
> ***SMUT WARNING***

Nico's POV

I had some thinking to do. I know what I want to do, but I need to weigh the pros and cons of everything.

Once I got back to Iyla I went to find her and her moms. To talk with them over this dilemma

"Well what do you want to do?" Iyla asked after I told them everything that had happened that morning.

"I want to move back, I know now that my dad accepts me. He approves of Will, I just don't know about Marie. I know she disapproves of me because I am gay, but I want to be around my father, we used to be really close" I said

"I don't know what to tell you." Said Kim

"Whatever you decide we support you" said Rhonda

"NICO! GET OUT HERE!" Iyla yelled

"What?" I asked running into the living room at the urgency in her voice.

She pointed to the TV; there was a picture of our fourth grade teacher Ms. Delphi. The crew was on scene of a car wreck the reporter was talking.

"We have now learned the name of the one fatality in this wreck, Pythia Delphi teacher at Olympian Elementary School was the only casualty. An investigation into the crash is pending. Two other cars were involved the passengers of those cares have non-life threatening injuries." The reporter finished.

Iyla had tears in her eyes and I could feel them building in my own as I dropped to my knees and wrapped Iyla in a hug.

At school the next day nearly everyone was crying. Ms. Delphi had taught many of these kids as well s their parents. I know she had taught mine and Will's moms.

"Hey, you ok?" Will asked taking my hand.

"I don't know, it all seems so surreal" I said "she was the teacher that suggested I get evaluated for ADHD when I was first diagnosed" I leaned into Will releasing his hand to wrap both arms around him burying my face in his chest as the tears fell. "It's not fair, why does everyone have to die?" He didn't have an answer so he just wrapped his arms around me gently stroking my hair with one hand.

"It's ok to be sad babe" Will told me.

"I never even got to tell her how much I appreciated all she did for me" I said "But now I know what I want to do about moving home."

"You made a decision then?" Will said, I could tell by his expression he knew what it was and he truly supported it.

"Yes I have" I said "I'm moving home. I am not going to let some old witch keep me from knowing my dad and sister.

"Good for you!" Will said pulling me in tighter and kissing me.

Will's POV

Nico had moved home the weekend following his decision. We had attended the visitation and funeral for Mrs. Delphi, and the following day he moved home. It turns out he lives even closer to me now.

Marie had been livid when she found out. She had threatened Hades with the typical "either he goes or I do" to which Hades replied "Good-bye, I choose my son". They were now in a custody battle over Hazel, which Hades was fairly certain he would win. Marie had no job and was staying with her ill mother.

Hades was working the night shift and Hazel was staying at my house again. Nico had place all to himself so he invited me to come over for the night. We hadn't spent a night alone together since new year’s eve. I for one was looking forward to it.

I stood on Nico's doorstep and rang the bell. Nico answered and most immediately.

"Hey Ba-" I started but was cut off by Nico's lips on mine as he pulled me into the house. He quickly shut the door behind me pushing me against it, his mouth not leaving mine until I pulled back to catch my breath.

"Someone has missed me" I smirked "It's been what two hours since I seen you at school?" I said

Nico blushed "Two hours is a long time" he said then he grabbed my hand and drug me to his room.

He shut the door behind us and locked it. Then he pushed me back onto his bed and climbed on top of me pulling off my jacket and straddling my hips and connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. My hands found his hips as he started to grind down on me.

I slipped my hands up his waist and under his shirt pulling him closer. I worked his shirt up higher until he sat back and allowed me to pull it off. He pressed back against me grinding our already hard members together, the friction causing me to moan loudly.

"Nico" I cried out.

"Shirt Will" was Nico's reply.

I flipped us so that I was now on top and reached up with one hand and pulled off my shirt.

Nico started undoing my belt buckle and I leaned back watching as his nimble fingers undid the button and the   
zipper.

I leaned forward to meet him in a heated kiss and he took that opportunity to pull my pants and boxers off. Then he rolled us so that he was on top again and I quickly removed his pants and boxers not once breaking the kiss.

He started grinding our bare members together and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes I rolled us again so that I was on top, I reached down wrapping a hand around both of our members and started pumping them.

Nico started moaning.

"Will, just fuck me already" Nico moaned into my ear.

"Condoms and Lube?" I asked

"Drawer" Nico panted

I released us and got up to retrieve the items and Nico started pumping himself with one hand and started fingering his hole with the other. The site almost made me come on the spot.

I returned to the bed and squeezing some lube onto my fingers removed his hands. I took Nico's member into my mouth and started bobbing my head as I slowly slipped the first lube covers finger in his hole. I slipped the second finger in bobbing faster timing the thrusts of my fingers with the bobbing of my head. As I slipped the third finger in Nico moaned loudly.

"Will..p-please" Nico moaned deeply.

I withdrew my fingers and Nico whimpered. I quickly tore open the condom packet and rolled it on.

I lined up my dick with Nico's hole and thrust in. I could only moan as I hit his prostate and grabbed my shoulders pulling me to his chest and wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Faster, harder" Nico panted.

I obliged him.

"Will I'm going to..." Nico started

"Me too" I said as we climaxed at the same time.

I dropped onto him panting heavily.

"Wow!" We both said at the same time.

"I love you" Nico said.

"I love you too" I replied.

I pulled out and carefully removed the condom and threw it away. We climbed under the covers and cuddled.


	9. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rough, but Will and Nico can get through anything, as long as they are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using my emotions based off of a friend who was killed overseas funeral for the basis of this chapter and the previous chapter so please be kind. I suck at writing emotions but I am trying, this was a tough event to go through (even if it's been years) so sorry if it's rushed.
> 
> I felt the need to put in something from Hades POV so we can understand how much he loves his son.

Nico's POV

It was Valentine’s Day, I was going to take Will to dinner and a movie.

I had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs and threw open the door.

There stood Will and damn he looked hot. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in pushing him back against the door and kissing him roughly.

"Wow, somebody missed me." Will said as I pulled back to catch my breath. "It's been what twelve hours since you last seen me."

"I always miss you when you are not here." I replied kissing him once again.

We were just about to head out the door when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"It's Iyla" I said. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I took Will's hand as I answered.

"Hello" I said.

"Nico!" Iyla cried, I could hear the tears in her voice. "Nico, he's gone, my Aaron is gone! His dad's just called me, he was killed in combat today."

"Oh, Iyla," I said "I am so sorry"

"Can you come over? My mom's are gone and I just can't be alone right now" Iyla asked

I looked at Will and mouthed "Aaron was killed today" to Will.

He mouthed back, "Let's go to her." That's what I love about him.

"We will be right over" I said.

"We?" Iyla asked "Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry, it's Valentine’s Day, of course you and Will had plans"

"It's ok." I told her "We want to be there for you, that's what friends are for"

"You are not going through this alone" Will said "We are here for you"

"We will be there soon" I told her.

"Thanks boys" Iyla said "I don't know what I would do without you."

After I hung up I turned to Will and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." He said returning the hug.

"Sorry about our plans getting ruined" I told him.

"Nonsense" Will replied "Iyla needs us, she is our friend, her boyfriend was just killed. Besides, we will be together and that matters.

"How did I get so lucky to snag a guy like you?" I said looking up and kissing him.

He just smiled and kissed me back.

We returned to my house after four hours just sitting with Iyla and comforting her, we ordered a pizza for supper and watched a movie.

"That's was hard." I said "The pain in her eyes was like losing Emma all over again."

"They are together now" Will said.

"They are, I never thought about it like that" I said.

We prepared for bed and cuddled under the covers. Will lay on his back and I lay alongside him laying my head on his chest with my arms around him. He slid his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"I love you Will" I said

"I love you too Nico" he replied.

Will's POV

School had been cancelled the day of Aaron’s funeral, which was to be held in the gymnasium to accommodate the crowd expected to turn out.

"Ready" I asked Nico.

"I guess so" he said.

Taking my hand we walked into the school. Aarons dad's were seated in the front in their black suits with Iyla and her moms next to them in black dresses. We sat behind them at their request.

The service started, passages were read, songs were sung, then the stories were shared.

It started with Aarons dad's sharing stories about how he always knew he wanted to be a soldier and how much he loved it. Then was Iyla's turn, she rolled up and took the microphone.

"I first met Aaron at a very difficult time, my best friend had just recently lost a battle against cancer, my boyfriend had just came out to me and I had discovered that I was pregnant. We were in a car accident months later and I was paralyzed from the waist down and in preterm labor. Aaron stood by my side through it all, he was there with us when Emma was born, he was there with us when she took her last breath and he was there with us when we laid her to rest. He was the most amazing man I have ever met and I am going to miss him terribly, but I know I will see him again, he is with my Emma now. I will always love him." Iyla said.

Next was one of Aaron’s army buddies.

"Aaron, or Ares as he came to be known at the armory for his ability on the battle field, was one heck of a soldier. He really loved you Iyla, he was always talking about you and how he couldn't wait to officially propose so you could be married and start your lives together. He loved that little girl of yours and was always talking about his daughter in heaven. He really loved being a soldier too, he gave his own life to protect his brothers in arms. He truly was the greatest and bravest friend anyone could have or ask for" he said

The service ended and we traveled to the cemetery where Aaron will be laid to rest.

The grave side service was beautiful, as they folded the flag and handed it to Aarons dads, who both cried (truly the worst sound in the world), then the twenty-one gun salute (another painful sound) sounded and final good-byes were said as people began to leave.

We all went back to Iyla's house (well Nico, myself and Aarons dads) where Kim and Rhonda had a lunch prepared.

"It was a beautiful service" Kim said

"Yes it was" said Aarons dad's David.

The rest of the meal was silent. After eating Aarons dad's left and Nico and I headed back to his place. We watched a movie. Nico made Italian for us being sure to leave a plate for his dad to heat up when he returned home. Hazel was at my house for the night.

Then we played some video games and got ready for bed. I lay back, Nico by my side with his head on my chest.

"Will, please don't ever leave me" Nico said.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"With everything that's been going on the last few years, first i lost my mom, then Bianca, then Emma now Aaron who had become like a brother to me. I just can't bear to lose you. I love you!" Nico said

"I have no plans on ever leaving you" I told him "I love you too!" I said kissing him deeply.

The kiss grew even deeper I rolled to my side pulling him as close as I possibly could. Then we returned to or original position with his head on my chest and fell asleep.

Hades POV

I arrived home from my night shift and seen Will's car in the driveway. He must have stayed over after the funeral.

I went inside, the house was dark, I turned on the lights in the kitchen and found a note.

Dad,  
There is pasta and garlic bread in the fridge for you.  
Love, Nico

I smiled at the thought that I have such a kind, considerate and caring son. He is so much like his mother, I miss Maria very much and my very grateful our son has came home, two years is a long time.

I take the plate from the refrigerator and as it heats up my thoughts turn to the new lady on my shift at work, she is very beautiful. I want to ask her out, but I fear she will not accept my son, and I refuse to lose him again. What if she doesn't like the fact is have been married twice, having been widowed once and divorced once. What if having been divorced is an issue?

The microwave beeps so I take my food and sit down to eat it. It's delicious, just like his mother would make. When I finish it take my plate to the sink and rinse it off putting it in the dishwasher.

I head to my room, as I pass Nico's room I gently and cautiously open the door to watch him sleep.

He has his head on Will's chest and he looks so happy, happier than he has been since before his mother's death. I know that I made the right choice when I asked him to come home. I know now I would do anything to keep him this happy. I am so grateful he found Will.

His happiness means more to me than anything else in this world, even my own happiness.

I know Maria would want me to be happy too. So I pull out my phone and send a text to that lady from work, her name is Persephone. We had talked a lot today and exchanged numbers. I was going to find out if she was even worth pursuing.

"Random questions?" (Hades)

"What kind of questions?" (Persephone)

"Views?" (Hades)

"Ok, on what?" (Persephone)

"Homosexuality and divorce" (Hades)

"It depends on the reason for the divorce, homosexuality doesn't bother me at all. Why do you ask?" (Persephone)

I breathe a little easier.

"My son from my first marriage is gay, his mother was killed by a drunk driver. My second wife couldn't accept him and threw him out, when I brought him home, she flipped and said her or him, when I picked him she filed for divorce." (Hades)

"So she divorced you for defending your son and accepting him for who he is?" (Persephone)

"Yeah basically" (Hades)

"Well she doesn't sound like someone I would want around my kids (if I had any) (Persephone) 

"Will you go out with me?" (Hades) I feel like a teenager again, like when I first asked Maria out in high school.

"Yes" (Persephone)

We settled the details and I prepared for bed. I fell asleep feeling like Maria was there with wanting me to be happy. In truth I hadn't been very happy with Marie.


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys get some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> --time skip to end of school year--

Nico's POV

The end of our junior year was near so we held our final class meeting to determine what we wanted to do as a senior project.

"I think we should do a tribute to Mrs. Delphi." Iyla said "She has had a significant impact on the students of this district."

"I think that is a great idea!" Said Piper

"I love that idea" said Annabeth

"Let's do it" said Jason

In the end everyone agreed to do a tribute to Mrs. Delphi. After more discussion we decided to make a memorial stone and plant a tree at the elementary school.

Hazel was taking a nap and Will and I were in my room studying.

Well we were studying, that is until Will started nuzzling my neck, placing soft kisses by my ear.

"You are so damn sex Nico." Will whispered "I'm having trouble concentrating"

"Will we have finals coming up, we need to study" I told him.

He gave me his best puppy face and said "Just one kiss, please Nico"

"Fine, just one kiss,” I told him, unable to resist the puppy face "but remember my sister is napping next door and my dad will be home soon."

Will flashed me a sunny smile and leaned in to meet my lips in a kiss. As usual when Will is kissing me my mind goes blank and I forget everything but the feel of Will's lips on mine.

I rolled to my back pulling Will on top of me not breaking the kiss. He moved to kiss down my neck and back up to my lips. I slipped my hands up his shirt rubbing my palms up and down his back.

I could feel myself growing hard, then I realized so was Will, so I rolled my hips up to meet Will's and we both let out a moan.

Then my door opened and we froze. I looked over and seen my dad, There was a lady standing behind him.

"Dad" I shouted "We were just studying" my face was bright red as I sat up, and Will rolled off of me.

Dad turned to the lady next to him. "Persephone this is my son Nico and this is his boyfriend Will." He said to her ignoring the fact he had just caught us making out. "Boys this is my girlfriend Persephone." He told us.

"Nice to meet you" I said to Persephone holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, you father has told me so much about you" Persephone said.

"Persephone is staying for supper, why don't you boys bring your books into the living room and finish studying there." Dad said, "and go wake your sister up."

We did as he asked. Dad even invited Will to stay for supper. He made one of his fancy Italian dishes, and used the nice china. I knew something was up when after dinner they stood up.

"We have something to tell you." Dad said

I braced myself; I had a feeling what it was. I reached over and took Will's hand in mine.

"We're getting married" Dad said holding up Persephone's left hand to show off the ring there.

I could see how happy they were and smiled. It was a little fast, but if they were happy that's all that mattered.

"Congratulations" I said meaning it with all my heart.

Something told me that Persephone was not like Marie and that she truly accepted mine and Will's relationship.

Will's POV

After dinner Nico walked me to my car.

"Thanks for coming over and studying" Nico said leaning in for a kiss.

I leaned forward and met him in a kiss that became tongues exploring each other's mouths, my back pressed against my car.

"I love you" I said as I pulled back.

"I love you too" Nico said coming in for another kiss. "You coming over here tomorrow for the current events project or am I coming there?"

"How about you come to my place" I said smirking.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever babe." He kissed me once more before allowing me to get in my car and go home.

Once I got home, mom was sitting at the table, my thought was 'uh-oh'

"Will honey, you need a hair cut" she said "your hair has grown out quite a bit since we moved here, it's now black and blond."

She was right, my hair had grown out so much that it now brushed my shoulders; it was longer than Nico's now.

"Fine mom, just give me a few minutes to text Nico, I don't want him to be shocked when he arrives tomorrow, and it's just the black coming off, leave the blond, I like putting it in a ponytail." I told mom.

"Deal" mom said looking relieved.

I pulled out my phone and texted Nico.

"Mom wants to cut my hair" (me)

"What" (Nico)

"Not too short, just the black off" (me)

"Not to short then, I like being able to run my fingers through it" (Nico)

"It will still be to my chin" (me)

"Good" (Nico)

"It am thinking of doing an undercut" (me)

"What! No! Please no undercut!" (Nico)

"Just kidding, calm down, I wouldn't do that" (me)

"Good" (Nico)

"Well got to go, mom is waiting" (me)

"Send me a pic" (Nico)

"I will, bye babe, love you" (me)

"Bye, love you too" (Nico)

I went back to the kitchen.

"Mom let's do before and after photos" I said handing her my phone with the camera ready.

"Good idea" she said and snapped a picture and handed the phone back.

Thirty minutes later she was finished. I handed her my phone again and she took another picture.

I sent both to Nico and got in the shower to wash all the little hairs away. When I got out and when back to my room I had a message from Nico.

"Damn, you look sexy, I can't wait to see you tomorrow" (Nico)

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow, good night babe" (me)

"See you tomorrow, good night sexy" (Nico)

"Love you" (me)

"Love you too" (Nico)

Nico arrived the next morning and we studied for finals while the news played on the TV in the background so we could pick out a current event for our English final. Mom had taken Clarisse out so we could have the TV without her screaming at us to watch Frozen with her.

We were in the middle of our practice final for History when the news came up with a breaking story.

"The Supreme Court has legalized same sex marriage" the news lady said.

Nico and I looked at each other smiling. We leaned in and kissed wrapping our arms around each other and hugging tightly.

"It's legal now" Nico said

"It's legal" I said.


	11. Summer and Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes and goes and its Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Smut Warning****

Nico's POV  
Summer started off amazing, Will and I spent the first couple of weeks inseparable as we searched for summer jobs. Well as I searched for a summer job. Will already had a paid internship at the hospital thanks to his dad. He will be working as a fully trained CNA.

"Hey Nico the Art Supply Store is hiring" Will said

"They are?" I asked "That would be awesome, because I love art."

"Let’s go down and get you an application." Will said

So we did. Needless to say I got the job. I had a plan too; I was going to work a few days a week during the school year, as was Will.

The summer passed quickly. About Mid-July we had the dedication ceremony for the tree and stone for Mrs. Delphi. I never realized how many lives she touched. The entire town showed up plus many more.

The beginning of August brought another memorial ceremony. This one was for Aaron. They were placing a memorial stone at the base of the flag pole under the scoreboard.

"Nico" called my new stepmother Persephone "Will is here"

"Ok, coming" I called back down the stairs, be there in a few"

I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time. I know it was silly because Will and I had been together for almost a year now. I couldn't wait for our anniversary. I had a very special night planned.

I headed down the stairs and there was Will in his blue jeans and a hoodie with his converse sneakers, he looked so amazing I practically ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he replied taking my hand we walked out the door to his car.

We arrived at the game and went to the gate hand in hand. Immediately I spotted Iyla and her moms. We went straight to her.

"Iyla" I said "How are you doing?" I asked, she had been gone all summer.

"I have been good" Iyla said

"How are you holding up" I asked her, knowing tonight was going to be difficult.

"Tonight will be rough but I need to be here" Iyla said "Nico, Will, I am moving, my mom's and I are moving. Grandma is not doing well so we are moving in with her to help take care of her." Iyla had tears in her eyes "I'm going to miss you"

"Oh, Iyla" I said dropping down to hug her. "I'm going to miss you too"

Will dropped down as well and said "I haven't known you for very long but I will miss you as well"

"When do you move?" I asked her

"We leave on Sunday. My mom's brought me here for Aaron and to tell you two about the move. Please promise me to stay in touch."

I looked at Will who nodded

"We promise" I said

"Tell the others for me please." Iyla asked. Thalia and Luke were in college now Jason and Percy were on the team and Piper and Annabeth were cheerleaders so they were not around to hear.

The ceremony was beautiful, many of Aarons past teammates got up and talked about what an amazing guy he was on and off the field. They played the Taps as the stone was placed at the base of the flag pole under the scoreboard.

Will and I sat on either side of Iyla arms around her shoulders providing support and comfort.

After the game we went back to my house and watched movies. We lay on the couch Will behind me with his arms around my waist and my arms over his. We fell asleep like that.

Dad and Persephone were out and Hazel was at her moms.

When Dad and Persephone returned they found us like that.

"Boys" Persephone said gently shaking us awake.

I looked up to her face "Yes?"

"It's late, why don't you two head upstairs to bed" Persephone told us.

"Ok" I said "Will, let's go to bed"

Will nodded sleepily and followed me up to my room.

Will's POV

Today was Nico and my one year anniversary. I had a special night planned for us. We were going to Olive Garden where we had our first date. After dinner we were going to a hotel and breakfast in bed.

We were going to the hotel right from school. It was a Friday so we were staying all weekend. I had been saving for months for this.

We had dropped our things off at the hotel and we're now seated at the Olive Garden. We were holding hands under the table our fingers entwined.

When our waitress approached, she looked like she had hand a long day, so I gave her a smile.

Her face flushed red in a blush, and she winked at me. "What can I get you boys today?"

After she left with our orders Nico smacked my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You were flirting with her" he hissed pain audible in his voice.

"No I wasn't" I said, then I realized that she had probably mistaken my smile as a flirt. This was only proven when she returned setting our drinks down on napkins and giving me another wink be for walking away. I noticed my napkin had a phone number on it.

"Told you!" Nico said.

"Neeks! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I said

"Nico leaned in pressing his lips to mine "I forgive you" he said leaning in for another kiss.

Just then we heard a clump as a bowl was dropped on the table.

"Would you like some parmesan on that?" She asked stiffly.

"Yes please" I replied knowing that she had just caught us kissing after being convinced I had flirted with her.

She put some on the salad and walked away.

"Well that went well" I said

"So smoothly" Nico said "Just reminds me how irresistible my boyfriend really is" he pulled our hand out from under the table and kissed the back of my hand before placing them on top of the table plainly visible our fingers still entwined.

The rest of our dinner was uneventful. We ended up with a new waiter, apparently our waitress had a “family emergency” and had to leave suddenly. I personally did not buy it, but I didn’t want to ruin our night so I let it go.

Nico's POV

After dinner we stopped at Red Box and picked up a movie and some snacks before heading back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel we stripped to our boxers and T-shirts and cuddled up on the couch to watch the movie. I hadn't realized when dropping off our things that Will had gotten a suite. We started the movie we had chosen Thor: the Dark World.

After it was over Will looked upset.

"Will are you ok?" I asked

"I don't get it if Odin was Loki, then was Loki Odin? Like the Loki that died was that really Odin just disguised as Loki, by Loki in a plot to take over?" Will replied.

"I don't didn't quite understand all that" I said "But I guess we will find out in Thor: Ragnarok."

"Yeah, I guess so" Will said

"Hey don't fret over it" I said and gently took his face in my hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Will swiped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted.

I gently pulled him down on the couch with me as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. I slid my hands up his shirt wasting no time in pulling it off, and began kissing his neck.

From there it wasn't much longer before we had each other completely stripped of all cloths. Will kissed down my neck pausing briefly on my collarbone before continuing down my chest and abdomen. He stopped on my member slowly taking it into his mouth.

I moaned at the warmth of it, shivering as he liked the vein on the underside. As he bobbed his head up and down, I felt his finger on my backside. As he pushed his finger in I pushed back down on his hand causing it to slide further in.

Breaking the kiss I reached for my toiletry bag and pulled out the lube.

I felt his fingers retreat as he took the lube and then return when they were lubed up sliding in easily.

After a few minutes of prepping I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Will just fuck me already!" I cried out.

Will withdrew his fingers and kissed me deeply as he pushed in. He let me adjust before pulling back slightly and thrusting back in. He picked up the pace wrapping one hand around my member and timing his movements with his thrusts.

"Will I'm going to...." I cried out.

"Nico!" Will cried out as he climaxed and I followed at the sound of his voice.

He dropped down now my chest for a moment breathing heavily.

"Wow" I said "I love you Will"

"I love you too Nico" Will replied getting up and holding out his hand. "Let’s go to bed"

Will's POV

I I woke early the next morning and quietly go up and pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt. Then I went into the kitchen to make Nico breakfast in bed. I was making loaded omelets, bacon toast and fresh squeezed orange juice.

I was amazed I was able to prepare the entire meal without waking Nico up.

I arranged two plates on a tray and dished up the food. Them I silently made my way back to the bedroom. I set the tray on the nightstand and gently and leaned over and kissed Nico lightly on the forehead then each eyelid, down to his nose, and last on his lips successfully waking him up.

"Morning Babe" he murmured smiling.

"Morning" I replied "I made us breakfast in bed." I brought out the tray.

Nico's eyes lit up when he seen the tray.

"I love you" I told him handing him a fork.

"I love you too" he replied leaning in to kiss me.

"Let's eat" I said.

We finished breakfast and spent the rest of the morning in bed just cuddling.

We went out to lunch at a Mexican restaurant and came back to go swimming in the hotel pool.

That evening we made spaghetti together and then relaxed in the hot tub before going to bed wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. A Graduation, A Wedding, and Our First Apartment

Nico's POV  
It was graduation day, I couldn't believe it, senior year was over. Will and I were going to college

I put my hand on my pocket clasping the black velvet box. I had worked all year saving up to purchase this golden band with the intrequent onyx design. I really hoped Will would say yes and not think we were too young.

We were in a side room getting ready. I was slipping on my cap when I felt hands slip over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Will said kissing my neck.

"Hey Babe." I replied.

"You two are so cute" Piper said

We lined up and made our way to the auditorium.

Annabeth was our Valedictorian of course and we had named Jason the Salutatorian. They both gave their speeches.

Then came time for the handing out of the diplomas, I was getting more anxious now. Finally the finally speeches were made and we tossed out hats in the air in celebration.

Now was the time for pictures. Our parents were going nuts with them. First we had group pictures with all of us; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Will and myself. Then each couple followed by just the girls then just us guys.

Now was the time, I caught Persephone's eye, she was the only one in on my plan, she got her camera ready.

I took Wills hand and dropped to one knee.

When Will felt me move he looked down, shock spread across his face when he realized what I was about to do.

"Will, we have known each other our entire lives; we spent years apart only to be brought back together. You accepted me with all my faults included. When I told you about Emma you did not run away screaming. You have inspired me to change my life. You made me happy again. I live you more than you will ever know, you make my life complete." I told him pulling out the box.

"Will, will you marry me?"I said opening the box.

"Yes!" Will said with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly cheers erupted around us as our friends applaud us after catching on to what just happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my dad.

"Congratulations son." Hades said hugging me.

Thanks Dad" I said.

More pictures followed including everyone with their families, as well us with each others family celebrating our engagement.

Will's POV

Nico and I sat at my kitchen table making the final plans for our wedding which was now three days away. I couldn't believe it, in three days I would be married to the love of my life.

Iyla and her moms were coming down for the wedding. Iyla was Nico's maid of honor. I had asked Jason to be my best man. Luke and Percy were groomsmen and Piper, Annabeth and Thalia were bridesmaids. Clarisse and Hazel were our flower girls.

We had our suits and the girls had their dresses which were black with silver beading.

All we had left was the reception; it was just a small gathering, just our immediate family and our wedding party so about thirty people in all

Cold meat sandwiches, baked beans, chips, and a fruit bowl?" I asked Nico.

"Sounds great" Nico said "We still want Persephone to make our cake right?"

"Yes, she is awesome, so accepting" I said

It's our wedding day. I was so nervous. By the end of the day I was going to be a married man.

It was now time, we stood in front of our family and friends and said our vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." Said the judge.

We kissed then hugged. Pictures followed, and then we headed to my dad's house for the reception. He lived in the same neighborhood as Jason and Thalia so he had a huge house.

The reception was perfect. The love and support around us was amazing. I could not have asked for a better bunch of people to celebrate this milestone with.

"Hey Nico, Hey Will" Iyla said rolling up to us.

"Hey Iyla" Nico replied leaning down to hug her warmly and kiss her cheek.

"Hey" I said doing the same.

"Congratulations again" Iyla said "We have to be taking off"

"Thanks you for coming" We said in unison.

Iyla's moms hugged us and congratulated us again and they left.

The party dwindled down and everyone had gone home. It was just us and our parents, our little sisters were upstairs napping. We were cleaning up.

"So do you have an apartment?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I said.

"We move in next week." Nico said.

Nico's POV

"There" I said as I set down the last box on the stack.

"Now we just have to unpack it all" Will said

There wasn't really a whole lot of boxes to unpack. We each had two boxes of cloths. There were three boxes of kitchen stuff.

I had a box of my art supplies. Will's mom had gotten us new towels and sheets and blankets. My dad had decided to get new living room furniture and gave us the old couch, two recliners and coffee table. Will's dad had gotten us a new bed as a wedding gift.

Four hours later everything was unpacked and put away.

"Well I guess it's time to go grocery shopping." Will said smiling

"Yes" I replied smiling back.

We had been looking forward to our first grocery shopping trip as a married couple. Afterwards we were going to come back home and cook our first meal together in our new place.

We got our groceries and headed toward the checkout.

"Did you find everything ok?" The girl at the register asked winking at me.

"Yes we did." Will said putting his left arm around my waist making his wedding band plainly visible.

"No problems" I said sliding my left hand over Will's so that my wedding band too was plainly visible as a laced my fingers through Will's.

The girls face turned bright red as she rang up our things. We paid and the left.

"That was awkward" Will said once we were in the car.

"Yeah" I said

We went home and put everything away and started preparing everything for supper.

We were making raviolis. We first made the mixture for the inside the raviolis. Then the pasta part.

Once we were ready to roll out the pasta Will threw a handful of flour at me so I threw one at him. Soon our kitchen was covered in flour and we were kissing.

We broke apart and finished making the pasta. I started on the sauce.

We ate our supper together then watched a movie. Then we went to bed wrapped in each other's arms perfectly content in our new home ready to start the rest of our lives.


	13. First Day in College

Will's POV

I was a bit nervous going to my first class. What would these people think about me? My first class was Composition. This would be interesting

"Good Morning, I am Mrs. Cerebus" the teacher said. "For the first fifteen minutes I want you all to write about your summer. Most of you are freshman so it will be interesting to see how you all spent your last summer as kids."

"Crap" I muttered

"What was that Mr....Solace-Di Angelo?" Mrs. Cerebus asked checking the seating chart for my name.

"Nothing" I replied and started writing..

I was worried about what was going to happen when the fifteen minutes was up. This wasn't like high school where everyone was accepting. I had no idea how these people felt about homosexuals.

"Ok, your fifteen minutes is up. Now get into groups with your rows and discuss." Mrs. Cerebus said.

I nervously moved my desk so that we had a circle.

"So, said a girl with frizzy red hair "I'm Rachel, I basically spent my summer in Maui with my family on the beach"

"I spent my summer working and saving up for a car" said a boy with stringy blond hair. "oh, my name is Octavian"

"I'm Evie, I spent my summer as a councilor at a camp for troubled children." said a girl with long brown hair.

"Well, I am Will, I spent my summer planning my wedding" I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" asked Rachel

"What happened you knock up your girlfriend or something?" said Octavian with a tone of judgement.

"Actually" I said "I am married now, and no, my husband is not pregnant" I could feel my temper rising.

"You’re gay?" asked Evie

"Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped

"No" she said but she looked like she wanted to say more.

“Sorry for snapping” I said to her

"That's disgusting" said Octavian

"You know what" I said "I really don't give a rat’s ass what you think."

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Cerebus came over and asked.

"Just ignorance" I answered

"Ok then" Mrs. Cerebus said "Well look at the time, class dismissed."

I packed up my things; I was meeting Nico for lunch.

"Will?" a voice said

I turned around, it was Evie.

"Yes?" I said

"Can I talk to you?" Evie asked

"Sure, but I am supposed to meeting my husband for lunch" I told her

We made our way to the cafeteria and sat down. Nico should be coming soon, then we would get our lunch. We sat in a back corner.

"Can I ask you something?" Evie asked

"Um, ok?" I replied

This may sound weird since we just met and all" Evie started

Just then Nico approached.

"Hey Babe" Nico said giving me a kiss before noticing Evie, "oh hello, and who is this?

"Nico, this is Evie, Evie this my husband Nico. Evie is in my comp class." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Nico said sitting down

"Evie was just about to ask me a question" I told him. "You can continue Evie"

"Well I guess I will ask you both" Evie said looking a bit nervous.

"How did you know you were gay?" Evie blurted out, then turned red.

"Um, excuse me?" Nico asked

"I was just wondering how you knew? Evie said

I was confused on why she was asking but Nico seemed to understand.

"Are you questioning your own orientation?" Nico asked gently

Evie's lip quivered "Yes" she said.

Nico's POV

I could hear the fear in Evie's voice and realized that this was the first time she had said it out loud.

"We are here for you" I said.

"I've always known." Will said

"Well, I had a girlfriend at the time I came out" I said.

I wasn't willing to tell this stranger the whole story about Emma, but I was gonna share the how I knew part.

"We had slept together and it just felt wrong. Also there had been a boy at school who she would catch me staring at. She suspected it long before even I did. She still remains one of my best friends."

"Thanks" Evie said "I have a lot to think about"

"You can join us." I said

"Thanks but I got to go" Evie said

She left and we got our lunches. After we finished we joined hands heading my first class of the day, Will's second and the one class we shared this semester, Psychology.

We sat in the back holding hands. As other students entered, a girl with black hair and brown eyes entered. When she seen us she came over. I felt Will stiffen at my side and realized that he knew her.

"Will?" The girl said.

"Drew." Will said

I sat there confused; Will had never mentioned a girl before.

"Will why are you holding that boys hand?" Drew asked.

When Will didn't respond I took it upon myself to introduce myself.

"I'm Nico Solace-Di Angelo, Will's husband." I said holding out my hand.

She just looked at Will. "You're married? To a guy?" She said.

Then she seemed to realize something. "That's why you wouldn't...was I just a beard for you? You're a jerk!" She said and stormed off to the other side of the room.

I looked at Will questioningly.

"I will tell you at home" he told me

I looked down at our hands fingers still entwined, at the scars going up his arm and I realized that he scars could be linked to this.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear "I love you William Solace-Di Angelo."

He squeezed my hand in response and whispered back "I love you more Nico Solace-Di Angelo."


	14. High Expectations and A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the son of a well known doctor in a medical program creates some high expectations

Will's POV  
I was home before Nico that night so I started getting supper ready. Homemade pizza and bread sticks.

I had just put the pizza in the oven when Nico came in the door.

"Hey Babe" he greeted me.

"Hey Babe" I said kissing him. "I just put the pizza in the oven."

"Great" Nico said taking his things to our office/guest room.

As we were sitting down I decided to it was a good time to tell Nico what Drew was talking about.

"Nico, about Drew...” I started

"What about her?" Nico said.

"I dated her before I moved" I started "A lot of kids at school had been calling me gay, I knew I was, but I wasn't ready for them to know. So when this new girl moved in I asked her out. Once I had a 'girlfriend' the teasing stopped. I broke up with her when I moved. We had "dated" for two years. We fought alot because I wouldn't sleep with her. The initial cutting started with all the teasing, I did quite when Clarisse was born but I hated myself so much for lying to Drew and for using her that I started up again. Then we moved and I met you again and I didn't feel the need to hide anymore."

"Oh Will" Nico said taking my hand "I understand, it's ok."

"You're not mad at me for never telling you about her?"

"No, I'm not mad, I never asked you about past relationships. The only reason you know about Iyla and Emma was because that was where I lived." Nico said.

So you never would have told me about them?" I asked.

"I would have, because they were vital parts of my life-but Drew wasn't exactly vital, and you asked really obviously ashamed of it so I understand, it's ok." Nico said.

"How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?" I asked.

"Fate" Nico smiled.

We finished our Pizza and went to the office to complete our homework then watched a movie on the couch before bed.

I had my first clinic in the morning. I was grateful I had taken all those prep classes in high school.

I arrived at the hospital the next morning anxious. My dad was a big name here, I hoped they didn't have to high of expectations.

I arrived on the teaching floor to check in.

"William Solace-Di Angelo? You're not Dr. Solace’s boy are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am" I replied.

By the end of the clinic in was indeed glad I had taken those prep classes in high school. These people did have high expectations of me due to who my dad is. They completely disregard the fact that I barely know the man.

Nico's POV

Will shook me awake the next morning to kiss me goodbye before his clinic. Then I went back to sleep, only to be woken up moments later by my phone ringing.

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone.

"Nico?" It was Iyla

"Iyla!" I said suddenly awake.

"Nico, there is an experimental surgery available that may be able to help me walk again" Iyla said excitedly.

"That’s great Iyla" I said "Tell me more about it"

"Well it would involve using the stem cells from Emma's cord blood, I'm glad we banked it. Since stem cells are the basis for like everything, they are thinking that they will be able to regenerate the damaged nerves, and hopefully give me the use of my legs back."

"That is great Iyla" I said

"Did I wake you?" Iyla asked

"Yes...no" I said "I mean Will had just woken me to tell me bye be for leaving for class. Then I had just fallen back asleep when you called."

I looked at the clock. "Crap Iyla I got to go, I have class in thirty minutes."

"Ok, I will talk to you later."

I quickly got ready and headed off to class. I had my first drawing class today and I was so excited. After losing Emma drawing had become my primary outlet. Yes I had done some weed but meeting Will helped me to realize I didn't need it. I focused more on my drawing and decided to go into Art as a major.

I got to class with five minutes to spare. I took my seat and had just pulled out my supplies when the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to drawing 101" the teacher Mr. Olympus said.

I want you all to spend the first half of class sketching something that has a significant meaning to you" Mr. Olympus told them.

The first thing that came to my mind was Will. I closed my eyes and pictured his face, the day he had come back into my life. The image that came to my mind was very different. When I closed my eyes I did see Will but he was holding Emma in his arms.

Without a word I started drawing. Before I know it the time was up. I looked at my sketch, it looked great.

"Break into groups and see what kinds of things your classmates find significant." Mr. Olympus said

Now I was nervous, I have had enough negative responses to my sexual orientation, I didn't need any more.

A boy named Ethan spoke up first."Well I guess I will start. I drew my best friend Avery. He has been my support system. When I came out I lost all my other friends, but he stood by me and supported me the whole way. Without him I wouldn't be here today."

That kind of put me at ease, having a classmate who like me was gay was comforting. A girl named Zoe went next.

"I drew my dog, he was my only friend in school because no one wanted to be friends with the loner who didn't talk to the boys and had a ton of sister, no mom, and a workaholic father. My dog Landon was my best friend I knew I could count on him." Zoe said

I went last, “I drew my husband and he is holding my daughter who passed away two years before we got together." I started to feel the tears coming to my eyes. I hadn't planned on talking about Emma and I had been thinking a lot about her lately.

"My husband has been so significant in my life. We have known each other our entire lives, but we're separated for fourteen years. Then fate brought us back together and we were reunited and the sparks flew. I had even told him about Emma and he didn't run away, even though I would have been a dad at fourteen he stayed by my side. Emma was a light for me in a very dark time, just prior to her conception I had lost my older sister to cancer. Iyla was Bianca's best friend, we got drunk one night and yeah. Well shortly after that I came out. Iyla was ok with it having been raised by two moms herself. Then at about seven months we were in a car accident and Emma was born two months premature. Her lungs were underdeveloped, she died in my arms. Emma had taught me to love again and Will taught me that I was loveable."

By the time I had finished talking I realized I was crying and that I had just shared a really personal story with a bunch of strangers and felt my face flush.

"Ok I want you all to work on fine tuning your sketches and making them into full drawings, add some color for next class" Mr. Olympus said.

I exited the class wanting to get home to Will. I know his clinic should be done and we would be arriving home about the same time.


	15. Halloween and An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING ***

Will's POV

Halloween was coming and Nico and I were planning a Halloween party at our apartment. We were inviting the whole gang - minus Iyla who was living out of state.

Iyla, Nico had told me about her news about her surgery.

"What else should we have at the party" I asked Nico.

"Let’s do pumpkin carving." Nico said "making lots of snacks."

"Costumes?" I asked.

"Of course." Nico replied.

Halloween was coming up on Friday we had lots to do."

"What are you going to be?" I asked Nico.

"Not sure yet, something unexpected" Nico said.

"I'm thinking I will be a pregnant woman." I said.

"They will get a kick out of that." Nico said.

"Oh, I know what I can be!" Nico said "a Ewok."

"Cute" I said kissing his nose. "That's going to make it hard for me to keep my hands off you though." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You already have arms hard time keeping your hands off me." Nico said kissing me.

It's was the day of our party. Nico was running around out apartment getting food ready and decorations up.

"Nico, we need to get our costumes on." I called to him.

"Ok" Nico called.

I got ready in the bedroom while Nico got ready in the bathroom.

I checked myself in the mirror, I had borrowed a pregnancy belly from the hospital and gotten some maternity clothes from my mom when she was pregnant with Clarisse. I missed my hair longer, it was still fairly long though, Nico liked it that way.

Nico came out of the bathroom in his Ewok costume. Damn he looked hot, it was all I could do not to jump him right there.

"Later Tiger." Nico said seeing the look on my face.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." I said opening the door.

It was Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was dressed as Arial and Percy was Prince Eric.

"Nice costume Will." Percy said laughing.

"Oh Nico." Annabeth said "Nice!"

They had just sat down when there was another knock at the door.

"I got it" Nico said.

It was Jason and Piper, they were dressed as Hercules and Meg.

"So we are just waiting for Thalia and Luke." Annabeth said.

"Yep" Nico said

"I'm going to check on the pizzas." I said.

Just another he disappeared into the kitchen there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nico said.

It was Thalia and Luke. They were dressed as Belle and Beast.

The pizzas were done at I pulled them out of the oven.

"Pizza is ready!" I called.

Everyone came into the kitchen. Thalia had pulled off her gloves so as not to get them greasy and I gasped.

"You're engaged?" I asked.

Thalia and Luke smiled. "Yes" they said in unison.

"Since when?" asked Jason.

"Today, just before we came up?" Said Thalia.

"Congratulations!" Said Annabeth and Piper together.

After we had our Pizza we played a couple of board games and carved our pumpkins then watched a "scary" movie.

After everyone had left and everything was cleaned up and put away we headed to the bedroom.

"Finally!" I said leaning in to kiss Nico.

He kissed me back deeply. My hands slid to his waist then up to find the zipper on the back of his costume. I slowly unzipped it. His hands on the hem of my shirt pulling it up and off. I pulled his costume down and he removed the pregnancy belly and we made our way to the bed removing each other’s clothes along the way.

Nico pulled away to grab the lube from his bedside table and handed it to me. I squeezed some on my fingers and started prepping him and kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Nico was moaning and pushing back against my fingers as I brushed against his prostate.

"Ugh...come one Will!" Nico moaned.

I got up behind him pushing inside. I moaned at the tightness. I really loved the way he clenched around me. Nico nodded and I started my thrusts slowly at first then picking up the pace. We were both moaning and Nico was pushing back in rhythm of my thrusts. I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Nico! I'm going to...” I started as my orgasm washed over me. I heard Nico let out a loud moan as he came too. We collapsed still connected catching our breath.

"Wow" Nico said "I don't think I will ever cease to be amazed by how great that feels."

I pulled out and turned Nico to face me so I could look him in the face.

"I love you." I said "Always and forever."

"I love you too" Nico said "Always and forever."


	16. It’s not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they appear to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning with self harm***

Nico's POV  
Finals were approaching quickly. I couldn't believe that my first semester of college was almost over. My Ethics class was having a study group, it was open to all three of the teachers Ethics classes. I had sent Will a text to let him know I would be home a little later and to hold off on dinner until I got home. I entered the room and stopped, there was a lot of people here. I seen Ethan sitting over on the side of the room so I made my way over to him.

"Hey Ethan." I said

"Hey Nico." Ethan said.

"I didn't know you were in Ethics." I asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend wanted me to take it with him." Ethan said.

"Oh, is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's over there with his new girlfriend." Ethan said.

I looked over where Ethan had pointed. My eyes narrowed.

"Drew." I said.

"You know her?" Ethan asked.

"She was Will's girlfriend before he moved back, when he was still in the closet." I told him. "Has he told her about you? I am assuming that he is bisexual then?"

"Yes he is bisexual, I don't know if he has told her about me or not." Ethan said.

"She is a homophobe." I told him. "So I am guessing he hasn't."

"He never even told me he was unhappy with us. He just came home the other day and told me he had met someone and that I need to pack my things and get out." Ethan said sadly.

"Did you have somewhere to go?" I asked.

"Yes, Avery has a house near campus. He let me move in with him, he even came over and helped me get my stuff moved." Ethan said smiling slightly.

Teacher came in then to pass out the study guides and tell them to create study groups and work on the study guides.

"Tell me more about this Avery. He sounds like an amazing friend." I asked him. I was getting the feeling that Ethan had more than friend feelings for this Avery.

"We met in kindergarten. He was the kid getting in trouble for eating the glue, I was the kid getting in trouble for eating my crayons." Ethan started. "He is actually going to medical school."

I felt my eyes pop at that.

"Really?" I asked. "My husband Will is also in medical school."

"Avery has mentioned a Will before, Dr. Solace’s son." Ethan said.

"That's my Will." I smiled

"You are married to Dr. Solace’s son?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes" I said. "No need to go on about Dr. Solace I already know what an amazing doctor he is. He treated my sisters cancer before she died."

"Oh, sorry." Ethan said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I said

"You want to meet Will?" I asked

"Sure." Ethan said

"Come over after this?" I asked.

I was looking forward to introducing this new friend to Will. We really didn't have any friends our age in the LGBTQ community and it felt nice to do so.

We headed back to the apartment after the session ended. I had sent Will a text to let him know I was bringing a guest for supper but I hadn't gotten a response.

"Hey Will this is...” I started but cut myself off as I took in the scene.

Will was on the couch, some guy straddling his hips, and they were kissing.

But before I could say anything more Ethan spoke up.

"Avery?" Ethan said. It was obvious that he was hurt by what he was seeing, I guess I was right.

Will's POV

I had been sitting on the couch taking a break from studying when there was a knock at the door. So I went open it. It was Avery, one of my classmates from clinical.

"Avery?" I asked.

"Hi Will, can you help me with something?" Avery asked.

"Sure" I said thinking he needed help with some clinical thing. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I think I am in love with my best friend who's a guy." Avery said. "He's gay, but I am technically still in the closet."

"You should just tell him." I said thinking about Nico and I coming out to each other the day we met again.

"I can't." Avery said.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I said not sure what Avery was getting at.

That's when Avery pushed me back straddling my hips and kissed me. Before I could even push him off I heard the door open.

"Hey Will, this is..." Nico had started but stopped when he saw us.

The look on his face, he was completely heartbroken. He had looked like he was as going to say something, but the boy beside him spoke first.

"Avery?" He said

"Shit" Avery exclaimed jumping up. "Ethan! I can explain." But Ethan had stormed off.

"Fuck you Will!" Nico said throwing his bag at me. "You are just like your father." He stormed down the hallway to the guest room/office and slammed the door. I had started down the hallway to explain to him but heard the lock click.

"Nico, I can explain!" I started.

"Go away Will! I don't want to hear it!" Nico shouted.

I sat with my back against the door, head in my hands.

"Nico," I said softly, not even sure if he could hear me. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. He showed up here asking for my help. He is in love with his best friend, but wasn't sure how to tell him. He hasn't even come out officially. I asked him how I was supposed to help him and he pounced on me kissing me, I don’t even know how that helps him. I love you Nico, I'm sorry."

I heard no response so I got up and went into the bathroom. I hadn't done this in years, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed a new focus for this pain, instead of in my heart. I grabbed the tool box from under the sink. I knew there was a box cutter in there. I started making marks on my arm. The pain was such a relief. I was starting to feel dizzy now, my world turned sideways as I fell over.

The last thing that I heard before it all went black was the door being kicked open and a scream of "Will!" and sobbing. 

Nico's POV

I heard the sound of things toppling over and a thud in the bathroom and ran to the door; it was locked, so I kicked it open. I seen Will passed out on the floor arms bleeding and box cutter beside him.

"Will!" I cried out sobbing.

I called 911 and tried to stop Will's arms from bleeding.

Why did he do this? He had promised me he wouldn't do this again.

This was our first big fight. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but he had promised. Why didn’t I give him a chance to explain? This was like the thing with his parents all over, I should have learned from that to just listen and then make a choice for how to proceed, but I just ran away. 

They had Will sedated and I sat next to him holding his hand. Ethan had called me last night to verify what Avery had told him, and I knew Will had told me the truth, I didn't doubt him. Ethan and Avery had decided to try dating. They were stopping by later after Will and I returned home to see how Will was doing.

It had only been twelve hours since I had found Will. They had had to give him some blood and stitched his arms up. They were waking him up now and do some observation then let him come home.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I did know that I wasn't going to lose my Will.

"Nico?" Will said.

"Will! Oh My God you're awake!" I cried.

"Nico! I'm so sorry!" Will cried.

"I'm sorry too Will." I told him hugging him tightly.

"Nico, I didn't kiss him." Will said softly.

"I know" I said "Ethan called to tell me everything Avery had told him. Ethan was the friend I had brought home to meet you."

Will let out a sigh of relief, and tentatively wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and pulled me close.

When I released the hug he pulled away slightly arms still lightly around my waist, head on my shoulder. I took a bandaged arm gently in my hands.

"Why Will? You promised me." I said hurt that he would do this, he had promised that he was done with the self harm when I had asked him about the scars.

Will looked down at the bed sheets.

"I thought you hated me and that I had lost you, and I couldn't bear that pain. I had to focus the pain anywhere but the pain in my heart. I love you Nico, I don't want to live my life without you." he said

I took Will's face in my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Will I love you, more than you could ever know. I may get angry with you, but I can never hate you. Do you realize this is the first fight we have had?"

"It is, isn't it." Will said.

"One was bound to happen." I told him. "The thing that matters is how we respond to it."

"So are we good now? Am I forgiven?" asked Will.

"Of course." I said "Deep down I knew you would never cheat on me. I refuse to ever lose you Will."


	17. Christmas

Will's POV

When we got home that night Avery and Nico's friend Ethan had come over. Avery had apologized for kissing me. He hadn't thought it through; he had wanted to know what kissing a guy felt like before talking to Ethan.

We had played a few board games and watched a movie. It was really nice to spend an evening with another same sex couple. I was actually spending more time with them.

They were so cute together. They reminded me of Nico and me when we first started dating.

Christmas was coming up and we were going to have another get together. Iyla was going to come this time. She wanted to see everyone before her surgery.

She didn't say it but I could tell but I could tell from her last Skype that she was scared and nervous. I had asked my dad about the surgery and I understood the risks.

Nico was excited to see her. We hadn't gotten to see her in person since our wedding.

We were also inviting Avery and Ethan to introduce them to the gang. We had invited Evie but she was spending the holiday with her new girlfriend.

The day of the party was here and Avery and Ethan had come over early to help set up.

We had put up the tree right after Thanksgiving but we had both been so busy with school and work then there was the cutting incident last week, we hadn't decorated it yet.

I looked down at my arms, the cuts now mostly healed, stitches gone. I still felt like an idiot for doing that. I am so grateful Nico was so understanding. I really don't know what I would do without him.

"Hey" Nico said coming over when he seen me looking at my arms "It's ok."

"I'm such an idiot." I said

"You are my idiot." Nico said kissing me gently.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Nico said going down the hallway to the door. The squeal of excitement was enough to tell me who was at the door.

Avery and Ethan looked up surprised.

"It's Iyla" I said.

Ethan nodded, Nico had told me that he had inadvertently told some of his classmates the story over a drawing, but he wouldn't show me the drawing. I knew he was very self conscious of his work so I never pushed it.

Iyla came in with her moms.

"We brought you some goodies” Kim said handing me a plate of homemade candies and cookies.

"Thank you" I said hugging both Kim and Rhonda be before dropping down to embrace Iyla.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Nervous" she answered, knowing that I understood.

I just nodded and stood up leading the group over to the couch where Ethan and Avery sat.

Nico introduced them to each other Annandale I went over to the kitchen to check on the small ham, I had been on the phone Annandale morning with my mom preparing our feast.

That was when there was another knock at the door. I went to answer it; it was Thalia, Luke, Jason, and Piper.

I let them in and just as I was closing the door when Percy and Annabeth came up.

Iyla's moms left and there were more introductions.

I went to put the final touches on dinner. I was mashing the potatoes when Nico came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Smells great in here" Nico said “Need any help?"

"Ham is done if you want to cut it up." I told him.

"Sure." he said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

We set the table, glad to have gotten one that we could extend for guests.

We all sat down and alternative and talked. Everyone seemed to get along quite well.

Iyla was excited to tell us about the new guy in her life. I was happy to see her happy again. After Aaron died in was worried for her. She had been through so much just by the age of seventeen.

Ethan and Avery were welcomed to our group with open arms. I could tell they were surprised about how openly they were accepted.

After a night of talking and dinner we all said our good-byes. Christmas was just two days away, tomorrow was Christmas Eve. I was slightly disappointed to be missing Christmas Eve mass but neither of us felt welcomed in church since our wedding.

We were going to spend out first Christmas Eve as a married couple eating the traditional Chili, and watching A Christmas Story which has a marathon on before exchanging Christmas gifts.

Nico's POV

I awoke the morning of Christmas Eve with Will's arms wrapped tightly around me. I snuggled closer to him in no hurry to get up.

Once we were both awake we showered and got dressed for the day. As the morning went on I started browning the hamburger for the chili, we were letting it go in the crock pot all day. Will was taking the extenders from the table and putting the folding chairs away from yesterday. We hadn't done it last night because we were so exhausted.

Iyla had stayed the night in the guest room and would beg going home after lunch. This morning we were exchanging our gifts with her.

Iyla had gotten me a professional portfolio for holding al my art work and she got Will arts brand new stethoscope. We got her a new set of silver combs and brushes with a hand held mirror for her vanity.

We made up a frozen pizza for lunch and watched The Grinch before Iyla's moms arrived to take her home.

After she left we just kind of laced around on the couch the rest of the afternoon.

That evening we sat down at the table to eat our chili then cuddled up on the couch to watch A Christmas Story.

As the movie started Will wrapped a blanket around us and pulled me close to him wrapping his around rims around my waist.

"I'm sorry" I said

"What for?" Will said.

"It's my fault you can't go to church with your family on Christmas Eve." I said.

"Don't say that!" He said "Never say that! I was the one who said yes remember? I knew what my choices would mean. It doesn't mean that I have to stop believing. Just because I am no longer welcome in church does not mean God is not welcome in my heart. I honestly don't think God cares who I marry as long as I am a good person." He finished.

"I love you Will" I said kissing him  
.  
"I love you too Nico." Will said hugging me tighter.

After the movie we exchanged our gifts for each other. I was really nervous to give my gift to Will, I knew he would love it, but I still felt it was inadequate.

I had been working on this drawing for months now. I had recreated our first dance photo as a drawing. I tried to capture the way we had looked at each other with so much love. I had bought a beautiful picture frame. The picture had looked like an actual photo.

Will had given me an art set, it was in a beautiful wooden box that was engraved with my name. It contained a variety of charcoal pencils, graphite, colored pencils, oil pastels, crayons, acrylic pains and paint brushes, and water colors.

"It's beautiful" Will said staring at the drawing "I love it! I love you! Thank you."

"Thank you Will, this is perfect” I loved the thought Will put into my gift, it showed me that he truly supported my desire to be an artist.

We went to bed that night wrapped up in each other's arms.

I awoke the next morning by Will kissing my lips. I kissed him back gently.

"Merry Christmas Babe." I said.

"Merry Christmas Babe." Will replied.

We got up and got dressed. Will threw together a green bean casserole for the family get together on his side for lunch and the supplies to take for my side for supper.

As we were climbing out of the car Clarisse came bolting out of the house and launching herself at Will.

"Will, I missed you!" She said hugging him, and then she jumped on me.

"I missed you too Nico!" She said hugging me too.

Will grabbed the casserole and I grabbed the presents.

"Merry Christmas" We greeted Will's mom and stepdad.

"Merry Christmas" Will's mom greeted us with a hug.

We sat down to lunch of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green bean casserole rolled and baked Mac & Cheese. It was amazing.

After we ate Will and I helped his mom clean up and do the dishes.

Clarisse was in the living room playing with her new baby doll Santa had brought her.

Afterwards I sat on the couch watching Will interacting with his sister and couldn't help but think he was going to be an amazing dad one day, if we ever decide to become parents.

We had both asked for things for our apartment that we still needed, so Will's parents had gotten us a new bedding set that included flannel sheets, a comforter, pillow shams, and a bed skirt. They had gotten us a heated blanket for our wedding. So now we were all set for the cold of winter.

We had gotten Clarisse a crib and high chair set for her dolls. For Will's parents we got a gift card for their favorite restaurant.

Once we said our thanks and good-byes we took off to go meet Will's dad at the hospital to exchange gifts during his break. He was sorry he had to miss out on the holiday with us, but it was something we understood.

He had gotten us at gift certificate to Oliver Garden and we had gotten him a new tie and some personalized ball point bens.

Then we left the hospital to head to my family's Christmas, we had planned to get there and little early so I could make our dish of green bean casserole.

We had turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and rolls. I was stuffed.

We had gotten Hazel a kitchen set. My dad and Persephone a gift certificate for a restaurant called Demeter's Garden; it was where they had their first date.

My parents had gotten us a new set of stainless steel pans, instead of the old hand me downs from them.

It was late by the time we got home. We brought all of our stuff in the apartment. Then pretty much stripped to our boxers and fell into bed falling all sleep soon as our heads hit the pillows. Next year we all sure definitely not going everywhere in one day.


	18. A Dream and an Art Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

Will's POV

Our second semester of college was half over, mid terms were approaching and both Nico and I were feeling the stress.

I had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread sticks. I knew Nico liked it.

I had a plan to ease our stress; I was just hoping he wouldn't be too stressed and shoot it down.

We finished eating and I rinsed our plates and left them in the sink then packed up the leftovers.

"Good and pick a movie" I told Nico kissing his forehead.

"We should study." Nico replied

"Not tonight." I said smirking.

"What are you planning?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" I said grabbing his button and causing him to yelp and scramble to the shelf of movies.

"I just want to cuddle up with my husband and watch a movie" I said sitting down on the couch.

Nico picked out movie, keeping his back to me so I couldn't see which one he picked. Then he came over and plopped on my lap wrapping his arms around me around laying his head on my shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms back around him.

"Sounds like a good plan, I love cuddling with you." Nico said.

"And I you " I replied.

The movie started and of course it was Love Actually, which seems to be his favorite lately.

"Isn't this a Christmas movie?" I asked

"So?" Nico replied.

I just smiled and hugged him tighter.

After the movie he got up and grabbed my hand pulling me to our bedroom. We got ready for bed and climbed in. He crawled over to me and laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Will." He said

"I love you too Nico" I replied "Always and forever." And that is how we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

That night I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was pregnant, that Nico and I were having a baby together.

In the dream I was about eight and a half months pregnant and we were expecting a baby girl. We were gonna name her Bianca.

In the dream I went into labor and gave birth to a baby boy, we were stunned. Then Nico got mad because it was a boy and not a girl to be named after his sister. Then the baby turned into a to year old girl, and it was like it had been a girl all along and no one remembered it being a boy, like that had all been in my head. Then the three of us were it not a car accident and our little girl who was eight years old died in my arms and Nico was yelling at me for not saving her and saying he wanted a divorce.

I woke up sobbing clinging to Nico.

"Will?" Nico asked. "Will what is wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed

"Sorry for what?" Nico asked confused.

"She died, it's my fault, I couldn't save her, she died in my arms." I cried burying my face in his shoulder.

"Who died and you couldn't save her?" Nico asked.

"Our daughter." I wailed

"Daughter? Will we don't have kids yet, you must have been dreaming" Nico said rubbing my back.

Once I had calmed down some I told Nico all about my dream, and he listened quietly.

"Shh..." Nico said pulling me back down. "I would never yell at you like that, I don't ever plan on leaving you, 'until death do us part' remember, and even then I will still be waiting for you forever."

I let out a deep breath and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you." I said "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get some rest." Nico said resuming the gentle rubbing of my back.

Nico's POV

Will's dream had scared me, it made me feel like he was worried he would not make a good father. I knew differently. I now couldn't wait to take Will to the art show where my drawing of him and Emma would be an exhibit.

"You are still coming to the art show tonight, right?" I asked Will.

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it!" Will said.

Will knew nothing about the drawing and I was planning to surprise him.

"Will are you ready?" I called to the bathroom. I was ready to show Will the drawing. I wanted him to know that I thought he would be an amazing father when we decided to have kids.

We arrived at the art center and I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together and we entered the building.

Ethan and Avery were by the first exhibit.

"Hey" I said greeting them.

Will was looking at the drawing they were next to.

"Is that Avery?" Will asked.

"Yes" said Ethan grinning and sliding his hand into Avery's

We went through the exhibits and as we approached the spot where my drawing was I stopped and grabbed Will's arm.

"Close your eyes" I said to him.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's a surprise." I said smirking.

He closed his eyes and I lead him to the exhibit.

"Ok, now open them." I said as I stopped him in front of the drawing.

His jaw dropped and tears came to his eyes.

"You like it?" I asked stepping up to him.

"I love it!" Will said pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

"You are everything to me. If Emma was still are live today, I couldn't think of anyone better to be her father with me than you. I know you will be an amazing father to our children when we arelivenyonenmre ready to have them." I told him.

"I love you so much." Will said. "I cannot ask for a better husband. I am still honored that you think of me as Emma's father along with you even though I never met her."

After the show we met up with Ethan and Avery for dinner. Then we went home.

Soon as we got in the door we were all over each other. We made our way to the bedroom tearing off each others cloths along the way.

Will took the upper hand and pushed me back on the bed and climbing over me and grinding down with his hips against my already hard member. I let out a loud moan. I wanted this so badly, we hadn't had sex in so long, we had made out and jerked each other off, but we hadn't had sex. I was looking forward to this.

I jerk education my hips up to meet his and captured his lips in a kiss.

Will pulled back reaching over to fumble in the night stand for the lube.

"Will! Hurry up!" I rasped out as my hand slipped down to take my erection in my hand slowly stroking it.

Will quickly opened he lube and squeezed some into his hand. He moved my hands away and gave me a few lazy strokes before sliding his hand down to my entrance.

He slid the first finger in and I gasped. He moaned out as I pulled him down kissing his neck. He pushed in a second finger causing me to moan as he brushed against my prostate.

"Ugh! Will!" I cried out thrusting back down on his fingers.

Will added a third finger and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Will come on!" I groaned out.

He withdrew his fingers and I heard the lube pop open again with the sound of it squinting into his palm. I heard his soft moans saddens he rubbed it up and down his hard dripping cock. As he pushed in we both moaned in unison.

"Yes, Will!" I cried out wrapping my legs tightly around his waist pulling him as close as possible as he started his thrusts slowly at first than quickly picking up he pace.

The sound of skin slapping and the bed creaking along with our moans and groans filled the room.

"Nico!" Will gasped out as his orgasm washed over him.

"Will!" I cried out as I followed seconds later.

After we came down from our high Will's cock softened and he pulled out. We collapsed on the bed pulling the covers over us and cuddling up.

"We are definitely not going that long without sex again!" I said.

"Definitely not." Will agreed.

We fell asleep clinging tightly to each other.


	19. First Wedding Anniversary, Another Announcement and A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

Will's POV

The summer had been amazing. Without school/studying to occupy most of our time we had been able to spend much more to together as a married couple.

Clarisse and Hazel had been over a couple of times. We had taken them camping, to the water park, and to some museums.

We had also been hanging out with Avery and Ethan. It has been great watching their relationship grow.

Iyla had even been over to see us once, bringing her new boyfriend to meet us. He was a great guy and treated her amazingly.

Her surgery had succeeded in regenerating the nerves damaged, but she was still unable to walk and the doctors were unsure if she ever would, but she did have some feeling back so she decided she could live with it.

Our one year wedding anniversary was here. We had decided to spend it just the two of us.

We had decided to eat where we had our first date. We even got the same booth; we ordered the same menu items.

After we came home and ate some of our wedding cake that we had had in the freezer savings it for this night. It tasted as good as it did at our wedding.

Then we cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. After the movie we headed to the bedroom.

Soon as we got to the bed Nico pushed me down on it and climbed on top of me. Kissing me deeply while unbuttoning my shirt.

I responded by kissing him back and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough both shirts were off.

As our kisses deepened Nico started grinding our hips together.

"Nico!" I cried out feeling how great that friction felt. I then slid my hands down the back of his pants to message his butt cheeks. Nico pulled back.

"Pants now William." Nico commanded.

I responded quickly pulling them off.

"You too." I said.

Nico quickly removed his pants and climbed between my legs. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand where we had placed it last night.

He squeezed some on his fingers and moved down to my backside. He slowly pushed one finger in thrusting in and out. After a few minutes he added second finger as he was leaning in to kiss me letting his tongue in to explore. Then he released the kiss moving down to suck on my neck as he slid in a third finger and continued thrusting as I moaned. Then he hit my prostate and I let out a loud moan.

"Nico!" I cried out.

Nico pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss. He grabbed some more lube and slicked it on his dick.

When he pushed in I moaned out grabbing his face pulling it down to kiss him. AS he quickly picked up pace with his thrusts I moved to his neck biting and sacking as my nails dug into his back.

Nico pulled back to get a different angle and started hitting my prostate again. He grabbed my dick and started pumping in time to his thrusts hitting my prostate every time. Before I knew it is was close.

"Will," Nico said "I'm close."

"Me too." I said

I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and he leaned forward to kiss me thrusting harder and faster.

"Nico!" I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

"Will!" Nico cried out as his orgasm hit him.

After Nico pulled out we curled up under the covers and cuddled up.

"I love you Will. Happy Anniversary." Nico said.

"I love you too Nico. Happy Anniversary." I said

And we fell asleep like that. This first year had been amazing and I looked forward to many more to come.

Nico's POV

Two weeks, Luke and Thalia were getting married in two weeks! We were having a end of summer get together at our apartment.

"I'm gonna go fire up the grill" Will said

"I will get the potatoes and eggs boiling for the potato salad." I replied

Today was kind of a potluck. Jason was bringing the meat. Piper was bringing a fruit salad. Percy was bringing the buns. Annabeth was bringing chips. Thalia was bringing pickle wraps. Luke was bringing deviled eggs. Ethan was bringing sweet corn on the cob. Avery was bringing a veggie tray.

There was as a knock at the door and Will went to answer it.

"Hey Jason, Hey Piper. Come on in." Will said. "Grills ready to go."

Jason followed Will onto the patio to start cooking the meat. Piper came into the kitchen. She set down a watermelon carved like a basket full of all kinds of fruit cut into chunks.

"Need any help?" Piper asked.

Sure can you come over here and help me peel the eggs and cut them and the potatoes up." I said

"Sure" Piper replied.

Another knock at the door, t was Ethan and Avery I invited them in and lead them to the living room to sit down. Jason asked and Piper joined them. I quickly took the veggie tray and sweet corn into the kitchen to get the sweet corn started. I quickly finished the potato salad and rejoined them in the living room.

Shortly after that Thalia and Luke arrived followed by Percy and Annabeth.

Will brought in the meats, hamburgers and hot dogs. We all filed into the kitchen to dish up.

"Piper? What's that?" Annabeth asked pointing asked to Pipers left hand.

Piper smiled and looked to Jason who was standing behind her.

"Well last night I asked Piper to marry me." Jason said.

"And I said yes!" Piper exclaimed holding up her left hand so everyone could see the ring.

"Congratulations!" Annabeth said hugging them both.

"Congrats bro!" Percy said fist bumping Jason.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Thalia and Luke’s upcoming wedding and discussing Jason and Pipers wedding plans. They hadn't even told their parents yet, but they were thinking next summer.

The night ended with hugs good bye between Will, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Luke, Percy, and Annabeth. Ethan and Avery were staying to help clean up.

"I can't believe we ate all of that food!" Avery said.

"I'm not surprised, both Jason and Percy played football in high school, they still eat like it too." I said.

After everything was cleaned up Ethan and Avery left and Will and I prepared for bed. Crawling beneath the covers I laid my head on Will's chest and we fell asleep.

Will's POV

The day of Luke and Thalia's wedding had arrived. We prepared for the day. We were both going to be groomsmen. We had gathered in a side room as the guests arrived.

"Ok, it's time" Luke’s Aunt said sticking her head in the door.

Luke escorted his mother to her seat then Thalia's mother, then took his place at the altar. Then the procession began. Nico was walking with Thalia's cousin Zoe, I walked with Luke’s older sister AlyAnna, behind me was Jason and Piper and then Percy and Annabeth. Luke’s niece Macy was the flower girl, she was two and a half and completely adorable.

Then Thalia entered, she looked beautiful, her choppy black hair was tamed and curled, a silver circlet sat on her head to which the veil was attached. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and hugged her body down to her thighs and flared out. She held onto her father's arm. Mr. Grace looked close to tears as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and placed her hand in Luke’s before lifting the veil off her face.

The ceremony was beautiful and their vows brought tears to my eyes. I was so happy for them.

The ceremony ended and we all climbed into the party bus that would take us to the reception.

The entrance song they had selected was All You Need is Love by the Beatles. We went to out seats and shortly and shortly after our food was served.

Their first dance came up, they had selected Amazed by Lonestar. I watched them dance and reminisced about Nico and my first dance. How I had sang the songs to him as we danced. Then came the father daughter dance which was to the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.

Iyla found us then.

"Nico! Will!" Iyla said.

"Iyla!" Nico cried running the few steps to her and dropping to his knees to hug her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm good" she said as a guy came up beside her. "This is Jaxon my boyfriend." she introduced him. "Jaxon this is Nico and his husband Will."

"Nico?" He said

"Yes, Nico as in Emma's dad Nico" Iyla said.

At the sound of Emma's name a shadow crossed Nico's face, he watched Thalia and Mr. Grace dancing, Mr. Grace with tears in his eyes. I noticed so did Nico.

"Nico?" I asked.

"I'll never get to do that" Nico said pointing to where Thalia and Mr. Grace were finishing their dance. "I will never get to give her away, I will never get to dance with her, my Emma." The tears fell down his face.

Iyla was crying too, and my own eyes felt full of tears

"We'll see her again." Iyla said. "Then you can dance with her in heaven. Aaron will take care of her until then."

"Thanks." Nico said

We talked for a bit. We both really liked Jaxon, he reminded me so much of Aaron that I couldn't help but like the guy.

The others joined us shortly after that and they seemed to like him too.

The evening drew to an end and we all gathered outside to send the newlyweds off on their honeymoon.

Once we returned home I wrapped my arms around Nico from behind and kissed his neck.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Nico replied turning his head to kiss me to which I happily obliged.


	20. We Bought a House and An Eventful Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico buy a house, move in day turns out to be rather eventful

Nico's POV  
Our second year for college had started. It was stressful on both of us. We fought over space to study and quiet when we wanted to study, we always made up before we went to bed, but the stress was taking its toll. I was worried it would rip us apart.

"Will?" I asked him one day. "Can we talk?"

"Sure babe." Will said. "What's wrong?" He said seeing my expression and setting his books aside and patting his lap.

I sat down wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"Let's buy a house." I said.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"I said let's buy a house." I replied. "We are so cramped up in here that we fight over such stupid things way more than we should. I'm scared it is going to drive us apart. I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you."

"Nico, houses are expensive." Will said.

"I know, but our marriage is worth it. My dad will help us if we need it, we can repay him later on." I said.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to look." Will said.

"Thanks." I said hugging him and feeling relieved. "And my dad really will help us, he already offered to."

We started looking at houses the very next day. I had contacted Iyla's moms to see if they had any recommendations for a realtor in our area, since that's what they do. Rhonda had referred us to a wonderful lady named Reyna.

It was the day we were to meet the realtor. She looks so familiar to me, but I can't place the image.

"Reyna?" Will asked.

"Hello, yes I am Reyna." Reyna said. "Would you be Will and Nico?"

"Yes," I said "I am Nico and this is my husband Will."

Reyna smiled warmly.

"What are you looking for?" Reyna asked.

"At least four bedrooms and two bathrooms. We want a basement." Will said, "Preferably close to campus."

"Ok let's see what we have." Reyna said checking her computer.

Will must have seen how I was looking at Reyna because he leaned over and asked.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yes, she just looks so familiar to me." I replied.

"Here is one, it's close to campus, has five bedrooms, three bathrooms and is in your price range." Reyna said. "Would you like to go see it?"

"Yes, please that would be great!" I said.

I was still trying to figure out how I knew this woman, it was driving me crazy.

"Nico Di Angelo?" Reyna asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your sister is Bianca Di Angelo?" Reyna asked

"That was her name." I replied stiffly. The memory of my big sister still stung.

"Was?" Reyna asked

"She passed away a few years ago from cancer." I replied

"Oh, sorry." Reyna said. "I only ask because I used to babysit a Nico and Bianca Di Angelo when I was in high school."

"That's where I know you from!" I exclaimed

"Look at you know, all grown up and married!" Reyna said as she showed us the house, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that I am gay.

We had looked at several houses now and had decided to make an offer on the first one.

Will and I were eating supper when we got the call.

"Hello." I said.

"It's Reyna, I was just calling to let you know your offer has been accepted. Congratulations you have a house." Reyna said.

"Thank you so much!" I said and hung up. Then I turned to Will "We got the house!"

Will's POV 

The school year had been going smoothly. Finals were over and we had just closed on the house. We're were packing up to move in tomorrow.

"Who is all helping us move?" Nico asked me.

"Luke and Thalia are bringing their truck, my mom and Stepdad-dad are renting the UHAL for the furniture, Jason and Piper are bringing Jason's SUV to hook up the UHAL to, and Percy and Annabeth each are bringing their cars." I replied.

"Plus my dad and Persephone each have their cars." Nico added, but they will also have Hazel in the car.

"My mom and stepdad will also have Clarisse in the van, so I think we will have enough to make it all in one trip." I said

The next day we loaded up the cars with the boxes and the UHAL with all our furniture and we were off.

We arrived at our new home and we first unloaded all the furniture.

"That goes in the upstairs guest bedroom second door on the right." I told Percy and Annabeth who had a mattress. "That goes in the master bedroom." I told Jason and Piper who had our dresser.

This went on for about two hours then we moved on to the boxes from our vehicles, those were labeled so they were much easier.

Three hours later we had unloaded all the boxes from the cars and were ready for lunch. My stepdad had left to go pick up some pizzas.

He returned with the pizzas plus some paper plates, napkins, Styrofoam cups and sodas.

"Thank you all, for all your help today. We appreciate it so much." Nico said to everyone.

After lunch my mom and Stepdad left with Clarisse and Nico's dad and Persephone left with Hazel so the girls could take a nap as they were getting cranky.

After lunch Ethan and Avery stopped by to help unpack. They had had a prior commitment that morning.

We started off with unpacking the kitchen. Then we moved onto the living room and down stairs bathroom. Then we went downstairs to the basement to organize the few things we had down there, mainly Nico's art studio.

We were setting up the isle when Percy and Annabeth disappeared upstairs. They returned about twenty minutes later, Annabeth with her eyes shining and Percy was practically bouncing down the stairs.

Nico narrowed his eyes glaring.

"Perceus Jackson, if you two bailed on helping us to go upstairs and fuck I'm going to kill you!" Nico said

"Wouldn't dream of it." Percy said still grinning.

Annabeth held up her left hand.

"Percy proposed, and I said yes!"Annabeth said glowing with happiness.

On her hand was a beautiful ring with diamonds along either side of the band and a large stone in the middle surrounded by smaller stones.

"Congratulations!" Shrieked Piper hugging Annabeth.

After rounds of congratulations we headed upstairs to the two bedrooms to put them together and unpack them.

Ethan and Avery helped us set up our bedroom while the others set up the one guestroom, we still needed beds for the other rooms.

"How are things going for you two?" I asked Avery.

"It's going great!" Avery said. "It's can't imagine life without him."

We watched Nico and Avery making the bed while we hung up clothes in the closet.

"It's something wrong?" I asked. Something in the way that Avery had stated that sounded off.

"I don't know, I feel like there is something off, like there is something he is not telling me." Avery said.

Once we had everything unpacked we all sat around the living room and talked. We decided to grill out for supper and watch some movies.

By the time everyone left we were exhausted so we prepared for bed.

"I'm worried about Ethan." Nico said.

"Why is that?" I asked, wondering if he had said anything to Nico.

"He is sick, I can tell, he didn't say anything but I can sense it. The way he acts, it's like Bianca did when she was getting sick." Nico said.

"Avery said something was off. He said he couldn't imagine life without him." I said.

"I hope we are wrong." Nico said curling into my side.

"Me too." I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

"I love you." Nico said.

"I love you too." I said.


	21. Two Year Wedding Anniversary, Another Wedding and Some Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico's 2 year wedding anniversary  
> Jason and Piper get married  
> They all get some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

NICO'S POV

Our second year of college had come to an end and summer had flown by, our two year wedding anniversary has arrived. We had gotten pretty much settled in our new home although we still needed beds in a couple of the guestrooms.

Will had been doing some summer classes in order to get through school faster so he can take his test and start his residency parts to become a doctor.

He had grown quite close to his father in the last few years that he had been able to know him.

We had both taken the day off and our families had come over to celebrate.

Persephone had made us a cake, she was quite talented at cake decorating, the cake looked amazing.

Dr. Apollo had said he would stop by later so we weren't expecting him until after lunch. So when the door bell rang as we were sitting down to a Parmesan Chicken meal made by my dad (with plenty for leftovers) we were surprised.

"I'll get it." I said

I went down the hallway and opened the door. I was surprised to see Dr. Apollo.

"Dr. Apollo," I said "We weren't expecting you so early."

"I wanted to surprise you two." Dr. Apollo told me. "I have brought you a house warming/Anniversary gift.

He stepped aside and I seen big truck unloading a bed, a large bed, much bigger than our full size bed.

"I figured you could use a new bed to go with your new house." Dr. Apollo smiled.

"Dad?" Will asked coming g up beside me.

"Your dad has brought us a new bed." I told will.

"We were just about to eat," I told Dr. Apollo, "would you like to join us?"

"Sure. That would be nice." Answered Dr. Apollo

The men brought in the bed and set it up. They even moved our old one to one of the guest rooms before leaving.

We finally sat down to eat. It was delicious.

When our families finally left mid afternoon we cuddled up on the couch for a movie and the door bell rang again.

Will and I looked at each other; we weren't expecting any more visitors.

"I got it!" Will said standing up and going to the front hallway to answer the door.

I heard the door open and then a gasp followed by silence. I got up and ran to the hallway fearing the worst to find Will staring at the woman on the front step. She looked vaguely familiar although I couldn't place her.

"Aunt Artemis?" Will asked.

Suddenly I remembered Will's Aunt Artemis; it was really vague of a woman at Will's that Bianca just adored.

"You remember me?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't know you were still alive." Will said stepping aside and showing her inside the house. "Dad never mentioned you after I found him again, so I assumed the worst."

"I have been traveling the last ten years." Artemis told us. "I contacted my brother soon as I was stateside again. He told me about reconnecting with you and that today was you and your husbands two year wedding anniversary. He told me about buying you a king sized bed so I thought I would help out buy buying you some bedding for it since I missed out on the wedding and first year."

"Thank you!" Will said

"That was very thoughtful." I said coming up to Will and putting my arm around his waist. "I'm Nico." I said offering my hand. "Nico di Angelo-Solace, Will's husband."

"Nico di Angelo? As in Maria and Hades little boy?" Artemis asked shaking my hand.

"Yes ma'am." I replied

"I always knew you two had a special bond!" She exclaimed pulling me in to a bone crushing hug.

Please Aunt Artemis come sit down and stay a while, let's catch up." Will gestured to the living room.

"I will make us some tea." I said

"Thank you." Artemis smiled.

Aunt Artemis as she insisted I call her too, stayed the afternoon catching up. We invited her to stay for supper but she said she had plans to meet an old friend of hers.

We ended up going out to dinner to a fancy restaurant. When we got home we made our way to the bedroom glad that we had put the bedding on before we had left for dinner.

All the way down the hallway Will had his arms wrapped around me from behind kissing and sacking on my neck.

Once we entered the bedroom I spun around and pushed him against the door kissing him hard.

From there cloths came flying off quickly and Will was walking me backwards to the bed. I felt his hands on my butt and jumped slightly to wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt him set me on the bed and started scooting backwards on to it more with Will climbing up along with me not breaking the kiss. He started grinding his hips down on mine and I moaned as we broke apart to climb under the covers, then resumed our kissing and grinding.

Will pulled away to reach over to the night stand for the lube.

"I love you so much Will!" I gasped as he pushed a lube covered finger in my entrance.

"I love you too Nico, more than anything." Will said adding a second finger and thrusting in and out and scissoring before adding a third.

"Will, I'm ready." I told him breathing heavily.

Will pulled out his fingers and lubed up his hard cock while I let out an involuntary whine at the loss, then he pushed in. he leaned down for a kiss and started his thrusts slowly and steady then picking up the pace to hard and fast. I wrapped my legs around his waist sliding him down so he could thrust deeper having a better angle at my prostate. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so our cheats were pressed flush against each other, I didn't want him to touch me yet, I wasn't ready to cum just yet.

Once I felt his thrusts growing more erratic and knew he was close I released his neck allowing him room to reach down and grasp my own swollen hard cock wrapping g his fingers around it he quickly got into a rhythm of pumps and thrusts.

"Will, I'm close." I muttered

"Me too." Will moaned back.

He gave a few more thrusts and I felt him coming inside me as well as seeing his face. The sight had me coming hard between our chests. I reached for a towel that we keep by the nightstand and wiped ourselves off.

Then we snuggled against each other.

"Happy Anniversary babe" I told Will

"Happy Anniversary babe." Will replied back.

Will's POV

The day of Piper and Jason's wedding had arrived. Jason asked us to be groomsmen as well.

The ceremony started and we entered with the bridesmaids and took our places at the front.

Piper entered with her father Tristan McLean. She looked beautiful in a A-line gown with a beaded empire waist. She was wearing a cathedral veil with lots of little beads all over it.

The ceremony was wonderful and we went on to the reception. They had a delicious dinner of roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and green beans.

Their wedding cake was beautiful, five tiers in the center with stairs coming down each side to two two-teir cakes, lots of white frosting roses with a shimmer and   
pearls.

The time for the first dance came, they danced to The Way You Look Tonight. They looked so in love dancing that it reminded me of Nico and I's first dance.

"Will, Nico!" Iyla's voice sounded behind us.

We spun around to see Iyla and Jaxon behind us. We immediately went to hug her and shake Jason's hand, that's when I noticed something on Iyla's left hand as she hugged Nico.

"You're engaged?” I asked

Iyla smiled "Yes we are."

"You didn't tell me?" Nico sounded hurt.

"It just happened on the way here." Iyla said.

The music started for the father/daughter dance My Little Girl was the song that they had chosen. I found my arm instinctively going around Nico pulling him close knowing that this would remind him of Emma and how they won't get to do this. He lend into me tears in his eyes, I kissed his forehead.

Later on we had the photographer get pictures of all of us s a group.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Iyla and Jaxon left shortly after we had pictures as they were driving al the way home tonight.

As members of the wedding party we stayed until the end. We helped with the tear down afterwards ND it was almost 3 am when we finally got home.

We were just crawling into bed when Nico's phone rang.

"Hello? " Nico answered, there was a pause as someone said something on the other end.

I watched Nico's expression change from exhausted to pain and immediately crawled over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes let me know, thanks for calling Rhonda" Nico's voice was cracking.

Rhonda, that was one of Iyla's mothers. I felt my heart clench as a strong feeling of foreboding came over me, something was very wrong.

"I will talk to you later, good bye" Nico finished and hung up

"Iyla and Jaxon were in a car accident tonight," Nico said breaking down "they didn't survive." He was sobbing now.

I held him tighter stroking his hair. I didn't have the words to say, there were no words, not for something like this. I just held him tight moving us so we were laying down under the covers with his head on my chest and rubbing his back until his sobs quieted, his breathing grew even and he fell asleep. Then I let myself drift off to sleep still holding him.

Nico's POV

I awoke the next morning, my cheeks stiff with dried tears and my head on Will's chest his arms wrapped around me. Remember the phone call and tears bring back to my eyes. I felt him kiss my forehead and I looked up at him I could tell he'd been crying too.

"It was real" I asked, Will nodded.

We got up and got dressed for the day, will was off today, so we curled up on the couch, my head in his lap as we stared blankly at the television. My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, not moving from my position in Will's lap, and looked at the caller ID. It was Rhonda.

"Hello" I answered.

"Nico" Rhonda's voice cracked. "I was calling to let you know the funeral arrangements. We are coming back down there, we want Iyla buried with Emma and Aaron. It's what she would have wanted. The visitation will be on Tuesday 4pm to 7pm and the funeral service will be on Wednesday at 10 am. Please tell the others."

"I will tell them." I said.

"Oh, Nico?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes" I replied

"We would like you and Will to stand with us, would you?" Rhonda asked, she was crying now.

"Of course we will." I answered. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sit up and looking at Will.

"The visitation is Tuesday 4-7pm and the funeral is Wednesday at 10am. Kim and Rhonda want us to stand with them as part of the family." I tell him.

"Of course we will." Will replies.

"They want us to tell the others." I tell him.

"Ok, we can do that." Will grasps my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Telling the others was horrible, I felt like crap having to tell Jason and Piper that Iyla and Jaxon were killed and a car accident leaving their wedding, but I couldn't not tell them either, they deserved to know. They had decided to wait until winter break for their honeymoon so they wouldn't miss any classes.

We were at the funeral now it was the family viewing. It was so hard to see Iyla laying cold and still in the casket. The last few days have been hell, I felt the tears in my eyes as Will wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close and handing me a tissue. Kim and Rhonda were both sobbing, Iyla's grandmother who was now wheelchair bound looked frail and sickly, like she was just barely holding onto life herself had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Four o'clock came and the others arrived teary eyed and we all hugged and they sat close by. It was going to be a long night. So many people came, I never realized just how many people cared about her. All the doctors from the hospital that had worked with her came, Dr. Apollo came, my dad and Persephone came with Hazel. Will's mom and Step-dad came with Clarisse, even Aaron's dad's David and Landon came.

"They are together now." David said as they hugged Kim and Rhonda.

Kim managed a smile, "Emma too" she said looking to me.

"I know Aaron was waiting for her with Emma in his arms. I'm sure Bianca and Mom were there as well." I replied. "At least we know she isn't alone, and she can walk again."

The night finally came to an end and we went home. Tomorrow will be the funeral and burial services.

As we crawled into bed I curled up at Will's side and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" Will asked

"For everything, for being you, for being so supportive, for loving me. I love you Will, more than you will ever know." I told him laying my head down on his chest.

"I love you too Nico, I will always be here, no matter what." Will said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

Iyla's funeral had been rough on me. School was getting more difficult and I had to force myself to focus, for Will who has been nothing but supportive through the last few months, for Iyla who would kick my ass from the other side if I let my grades fall like that.

I could feel myself becoming more depressed; I had been through this before, first when Mom died, then Bianca, and then Emma. Spring break was two months off and that meant Percy and Annabeth's wedding was two months off. I had to pull it together.

"Will?" I said one night coming into our office.

Will looked up, he must have seen something in my face because he set his pencil down and rolled his chair back patting his lap.

"Nico, babe, what's wrong?" Will asked concerned as I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Help me Will, I'm depressed and I don't know what to do." I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Shh, Nico, it's ok, we will get through this. I am her when you need to talk. If you want to we can talk to my dad and see if he has any recommendations for grief councilors. We will do what ever it takes to help you, and we will do it together. I love you Nico, I just want you to be happy again, to feel better." Will said.

"I love you too Will, thank you." I managed a smile and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.


	22. More weddings and An Anniversary and A Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Time Skip Six Months***  
> ***SMUT WARNING***

Will's POV

Spring break had arrived, today was Percy and Annabeth's wedding, it has been a rough six months since Iyla's death. Nico has been seeing a grief councilor for the last two months and is slowly beginning to accept that Iyla is gone. I watched him as he got ready for the day.

"Will! You need to get ready too!" Nico said

"I know, I just can't help but stare at my amazing husband." I told him. "I am so proud of you, you have come so far. You even quit smoking weed on your own according. You are my everything." I crossed over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around him leaning in.

"Thanks babe, " Nico said leaning in to meet my lips in a soft kiss, "but you really need to get ready now, we have to be there in an hour."

"Ok," I said grabbing my suit and getting dressed.

Once we were both ready I pulled him close leaning in for another much deeper kiss.

"I love you Nico Solace-Di Angelo, more than you will ever know." I told him. "You are my whole world."

"I love you William Solace-Di Angelo, you are my rock, my whole world. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Nico said with a smile and kissing me again.

We left to head to the church with 30 minutes until we had to be there, good thing it was only a 15 minute drive.

As the wedding started we came down the aisle with the bridesmaids and took our places at the front as the music started and everyone stood to watch Annabeth and her father make their entrance. I turned to glance at Percy, he had tears in his eyes of pure joy as he watched the love of his life make her way down the isle.

Annabeth had on a beautiful A-line gown with a lave overlay with 3/4 sleeves that hung off her shoulders. They stopped at the front as her father lifted her veil and kissing her forehead before shaking Percy's hand and placing Annabeth's hand in Percy's. Annabeth's face reflecting the same joy as Percy's, it was beautiful to watch.

They said their vows and we took pictures then proceeded to the reception. The reception was beautiful and simple, candles on some tables flowers in tall vases on others all had silvery runners on top of sea green tablecloths. There was a beautiful arch behind the newlyweds space at the head table. The cake was not huge, just two tiers sea green fondant with silver icing designs.

After we enter they immediately had their first dance. They danced to LeAnn Rimes "You Light Up My Life" it was perfect. They then went to cut the cake. I knew that Percy had been planning to shove the cake in Annabeth's face, but I also knew Annabeth had planned the same, so Nico and I had our phones ready, one to record it and one to take pictures. It was absolutely priceless.

After we ate they had the father daughter dance and mother son dance together to the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

We spent the rest of the night dancing. After seeing Percy and Annabeth off to the airport for their honeymoon we returned to help the rest of the wedding party and parents tear things down and clean up.

Luke and Thalia came over to us, we hadn't been able to talk much in private until now.

"Hey, Will. Hey, Nico." Thalia said hugging each of us. "How are you doing?" Thalia asked us, but she was looking at Nico, and I knew she mentioned about Iyla.

"I'm okay, better than I was a few months ago." Nico smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thalia, don't upset him." Luke aid seeing Nico's expression.

"It's okay Luke, she means well. She is just concerned." Nico said.

I hugged him closer kissing his forehead, so proud that he was able to respond like that when, even just a month ago he would have broken down.

Jason and Piper came over and we chatted for a bit longer and decided to meet up the next day at our house for pizza and a movie, but right now, we were beat, it was time for bed.

Nico's POV

It had been one month since Percy and Annabeth wedding. Today was Will and my 3 year wedding anniversary. I had a special evening planned. I wanted to show him how much I appreciate all he has done for me the past seven months.

I could feel Will's chest against my back and snuggled back against him sighing happily and felt his arms tighten around me.

“Happy Anniversary Babe.” Will said kissing the side of my neck

“Happy Anniversary.” I said rolling so I was on my back and Will was positioned above me.

“I love you.” Will said leaning down to kiss me.

“I love you too.” I replied when he pulled back.

Will smiled that smile of his, the one that lets me know how much he loves me and that I am the most important thing in his world.

“Do you have to go to work?” I asked him when he pulled back rolling over to get out of bed.

“Unfortunately, yes, I do. Today is my first day on the neurology floor. There is so much to learn about the nervous system, so many things that can cause problems if something goes wrong. I am supposed to meet a nurse specialist in one of those categories today. I don’t know which area, Dad just said that she has personal experience with it.” Will told me.

“I know, I just wish we could spend the whole day together for our anniversary.” I told him

“Me too, Babe, me to,” Will said “but, I am off at five and we are having dinner together for our anniversary.”

“Oh, I know” I said “I got to plan it all out this year.” I smiled thinking about my plans for the day and for tonight.

Will left for work and I set to work preparing everything for t is evening (and Wills surprise lunch). I started with lunch so that I could get it in the crock-pot, once that was going I got started cleaning and decorating the dining room. I laid out the white linen table cloth on the small round dining table and placed the candelabra in the center. Then I placed out our fine china and the dish covers. I placed out the Champaign glasses and put the Champaign in the holder (I would add the ice later to let it chill).

I looked at the clock and it was 11:15 am, crap I needed to get moving. I pulled some carrots out of the refrigerator and washed peeled and cut them into sticks. I ladled the soup into a thermos and put the rest in to the refrigerator to cool so I could freeze part of it for another day. I grabbed some bowls, plates, cups, and spoons putting them in the picnic basket along with the thermos of soup. Then I got out another thermos to pour some milk into for us to drink. I looked at the clock 11:45am, perfect, I should arrive right as Will goes on break.

I arrived at the hospital right before 12:00pm I quickly found the floor and approached the desk.

“I am looking for my husband Will Solace-di Angelo.” I said to the lady behind the desk.

“He just went on break.” The lady said without looking up “Down that hallway second door on the right. Knock first.”

“Thanks.” I said and went down the hallway. I knocked at the door and Will and opened it.

“Nico, what are you doing here?” Will asked 

“I wanted to surprise you with an anniversary lunch.” I said holding up the picnic basket.

“I thought dinner was the surprise?” Will asked

“It is,” I said “but this is an extra surprise. This is to say thank you for putting up with my mood swings the last seven months. You never once lost it, never got upset with me, you never told me to ‘suck it up’, you held me when I cried, you gave me space when I asked for it, you agreed to me going to therapy when I asked without even questioning it. I love you so much and I know how much it hurt you to see me hurting like that. I just wanted to surprise you at work with a special lunch to thank you for all you have done for me.” I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

I pulled out the food and sent out the dishes setting them up. I poured the soup and put out the crackers and carrots, then poured the milk into cups.

“Cheeseburger soup?” Will asked with a smile.

“Yes.” I said, we had found the recipe online and I decided today was a good day to try it out.

“Well I will let you get back to work. I love you and will see you at home.” I told will and gave him a hug and a kiss good-bye before we walked out of the break room, Will going back to work and myself to run a few errands and back home to prepare supper.

<\---Time Skip--->

Once I am finally home I set to work making homemade pasta, sauce, and garlic bread. Once the bread was rising, I got the chicken breasts breaded in the parmesan breading then the oven to bake, I check the time and it is 3:45 pm, so far so good. I get the tomatoes in the pan to steam so I can peel them, then add all the other ingredients getting it all cooked down and then blended it into a sauce, while that simmered I got the noodle dough rolled out and cut then put it in the water to boil.

While that was going I got the garlic butter ready to put on the garlic bread. Then I hunted up the cheese grater with the crank for the fresh mozzarella I picked up on the way home. Then I looked at the time 4:30pm “Crap, I got to go get ready.” I muttered to myself I turned down the pasta and the sauce, then fled up the stairs to get shower and change. I did it in record time, I got back to the kitchen looking at the time 4:50, 20 minutes, wow that really was a record for me.

I checked the pasta, it was perfect, I got it drained the water and got it plated. The sauce was ready so I pulled the chicken out and placed the garlic bread in since it did not take as long. I checked the chicken, it was perfect, I took it, the sauce, and mozzarella to the table getting the chicken and sauce on the plate and the mozzarella on the top then placed the plate covers on top to both keep it warm and conceal what was on the plate until we were ready to eat. I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen rinsing them and getting them in the dishwasher. The timer went off for the garlic bread got them out to cool while I went to light the candles. I had just got the breadsticks in the basket and on the table when I heard Will come in the front door.

“Babe, I’m home,” Will called out “just let me take a quick shower and I will be ready to…do I smell breadsticks?’ Will asked

I came from the kitchen grateful that the dining room was not visible from the front entrance. “Hey babe, yes you do smell garlic bread, now go take your shower, supper is almost ready.” I told him

Once Will was up the stairs I returned to the kitchen to prepare the salad and mix up the Italian dressing. I got the salad plated just as Will came back down the stairs his hair still wet, I think he beat my record. He sat down and I took the cover off of his meal and mine placing them to either side of the candelabra.

“This looks amazing.” Will said with a smile.

“Thanks” I said smiling.

While we ate Will chatted about his day on the Neurology floor and about Stacy’s story of a little girl whom she met with a bone deformity in her leg caused be NF and how it does not slow her down, even with having had multiple surgeries by the age of four and facing a possible amputation if the surgeries fail, the child keeps smiling and keeps being a regular child. It’s an inspiration even to me, makes me wonder what Emma would have been like.

After dinner they both cleaned up the table then Will shooed me from the kitchen to go relax while he did the dishes. He refused to put our fine china in the dishwasher and insisted on washing them by hand.

Will's POV

After finishing the dishes I went to find Nico in the living room. He was drawing in his sketchbook when I came in, but quickly set it down when he seen me. He stood up pulling a long flat box from beside the chair. I pulled my own box from my pocket.

“Hey babe, dishes are done." I said.

"Ready to exchange gifts?" Nico asked.

"Yes." I said with a big smile on my face, I just knew he was going to love my gift.

We handed each other our gifts and counted to three. "One, two, three." and opened them at the same time (or so I thought we did).

My breath caught when I opened the box, on top lay a letter addressed to Nico in a feminine handwriting I did not recognize. Confusion must have showed on my face because Nico spoke up.

"Read it first." Nico told me.

I opened the letter.

My Dearest Nico,  
Neeks, by the time you read this I will have been gone for some time. Know that I love you and will always be watching over you. As you know our grandparents had set up a college fund for each of us, since I will not be here to use mine I have instructed Mamma and Daddy to save it for you to spend on your honeymoon. The person you choose to marry is very lucky indeed. I wish you two the best of luck.  
-Love Always  
Bianca  
P.S. I have always known something about you that I do not think you even know at this point yourself - call it a sixth sense. So after the honeymoon of your dreams put the remaining money towards starting a family with your husband. I love you always and forever no matter what.

I stood there in shock as I set the letter aside and found a ticket packet and brochure for Hawaii. I looked to Nico who was still holding his unopened gift tears in his eyes.

"Bianca knew - she made this possible?" I asked. We had been saving up for a honeymoon since our wedding. When did you find out about this?"

"Two months ago when Dad found the letter and was able to get Bianca's account transferred to my name." Nico said "I wanted to to surprise you. You have the next week off because I spoke with your dad and set it all up."

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. "You are amazing, though now I feel like my gift is lame." I told him.

Nico immediately started to open his gift. His expression brightening as he lifted the lid to reveal a sterling silver charcoal pencil case engraved with the inscription.

"My dearest Nico, You are the light of my life."  
Love your William

"Its beautiful Will!" Nico cried "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said kissing him on the head.

We settled on the couch to watch a random movie on the hallmark channel then went upstairs.

"We need to pack, we leave tomorrow." I said remembering the dates on the tickets.

"Already taken care of." Nico said pulling me close and kissing me. 

We did not waste any time stripping each other of our cloths and falling into the bed. Nico kissing down my neck causing me to moan as I rolled us over so that Nico was beneath me. I felt Nico's hands travel down my back and grab my butt pulling me flush against him. Our dick's rubbing against each other creating an amazing friction.

"Will," Nico huffed out "I want to ride you."

"Fuck, yes!" I moaned rolling to the side to grab the lube from the night stand.

I prepped Nico slowly and teasingly before taking him in my mouth and teasing his slit with my tongue.

"Fuck, Will stop teasing, I'm ready." Nico moaned loudly pushing me to my back and straddling my hips. I helped him guide my swollen cock into his hole as he sank down, only pausing a moment to adjust before rolling his hips. We quickly found a steady pace and careened toward our releases.

After we had cleaned up and were cuddling in bed we briefly discussed the plans for our honeymoon, like what we wanted to see and do while in Hawaii before falling asleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow we would finally get to have our honeymoon. I couldn't be more excited for this part of our lives.


	23. Baby Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains multiple time skips

Nico's POV

I had been so excited to finally have our honeymoon. I was so happy that Will had been just as excited as I was. He has been such an amazing support for me as I battled this depression after Iyla's death. I wanted to show him how much that meant to me, that he stood by me, no matter how difficult I was being at the time.

I had been shocked when I had read Bianca's letter. The fact that she knew I was gay, even before I did was quite a pleasant surprise, I had always worried that she would turn her back on me as dad had done, I was thrilled to learn that she supported me. If she only knew that the man I would marry was Will, I bet she would have been even more thrilled. She even knew that there would be money left to put towards starting a family. I am not sure if we are ready for that yet, but it is sure nice to know that we would not need to worry about the financial part of that when we were ready.

The honeymoon had been amazing; we hiked up the side of a volcano, swam in the ocean, learned to surf, had picnics on the beach, and spent the nights wrapped up in each others arms.

We arrived home late last night and had not bothered putting a way anything yet. We just fell right into bed fully clothed and were asleep before our heads even hit the pillows.

I was awoken the next morning by Will poking me in the cheek with his finger.

"Nico, Wake up" Will said

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will, come back to bed. It’s too early to get up." I said.

"No," Will said "we have guests downstairs."

That got me up.

"What!?" I said "Who? Why are they here so early?"

"Nico, its 10:30." Will said "The gang is here to celebrate our anniversary with us a little late."

"Ok, give me 30 minutes and I will be down." I said.

Will smiled and went downstairs. I got up, as I was getting ready to get dressed I realized that Will had been up for a while because all our cloths from our honeymoon had been washed and put away. I selected one of my usual black tees and dark wash blue jeans. After getting showered and dressed I went downstairs.

"Hey Nico!" Percy greeted me from where he and Annabeth were seated on the end of the couch.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Jason teased from where he and Piper were seated at the other end of the couch.

"How was the honeymoon?" Thalia asked from where she and Luke were seated on the love seat.

"It was great." I replied as Will came from the kitchen.

"Pizza is on the way." he said sitting in the arm chair and pulling me into his lap.

We played a few rounds of cards and had just started playing the game of Life when the pizza arrived.

As we dished up the pizza and passed out cans of soda Thalia asked if she could have some water instead. I didn't think much of it at the time, Thalia was never much of a soda drinker anyway so we always had bottled water on hand for when they dropped by.

We resumed our game playing as couples, when Thalia and Luke were the first to have children, Thalia looked around at us.

"Well actually, we do have something to share with you." She looked to Luke.

"We are having a baby." Luke said "We are actually due on your birthday Nico."

Thalia pulled out the sonograms from her first ultrasound to show us, there were "ooos" and "ahhs" all around.

"Are you going to find out if it is a boy or a girl?" Percy asked.

"No, we want to be surprised." Thalia said.

We all congratulated them and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing baby stuff - when we would have the baby shower, what type of things they would need, and how we would be notified when the baby arrived. Thalia was roughly 15 weeks now and we probably wouldn't get the chance to all get together until she was 30 weeks or so before she could not travel anymore before the baby was born.

After they left I sat in my studio just randomly sketching, I had not really paid attention to what I was drawing. I was thinking about my Emma and what she would be like today. When Will came down to tell me supper was ready he gasped.

"Nico, that is beautiful, who is she?" Will asked.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the picture. I gasped as well, I had drawn my Emma as a little girl, the same age she would be today had she lived. I knew it was Emma, I could see traces of myself and Iyla in her features. I remained speechless.

Will's POV  
***time skip a few months***

Luke and Thalia's baby shower was this afternoon. It was going to be one big shower for both sides of their family and it would be co-ed. I was looking forward to this as it would be the first non-family shower I have attended.

I had been thinking a lot about babies since Luke and Thalia's pregnancy announcement. I have always wanted to be a father, especially now that I have gotten to know my own father. I just don't want Nico to think I want to replace Emma. Ever since I had found him drawing how he seen Emma as the child she would be now he has seemed down. I know he misses her and wishes she had lived. I am also unsure if now is the right time to have this discussion. I just put in my application to medical school last week, getting in means long hours and puts much of the strain of raising a child on Nico that's not fair to him.

I was so lost on thought that I had not heard Nico come in and sit down beside me.

"Will, can we talk about something?" Nico asked.

"Sure, Babe." I returning to him.

"I want a baby." Nico said. "I want to have the experience of raising a child. I don't want to replace Emma, but I want the experience of raising a child. I understand if that's not what you want, and I can accept that, but I just wanted to discuss it with you and let you know how I feel. We have never really discussed it and..."

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes, Nico, I want children too." I said

"But," Nico prompted, "I sense a ‘but’ coming in there."

"But," I said "I think we should finish school first, I still have medical school, if I get in...”

"You will." Nico cut in and I smiled.

"And," I continued "that would put much strain of raising a child on you, what about your career?"

"I have thought about this," Nico said "I will be an Independent Artist and work from home, I have my studio, and there is day care we can utilize if we need to."

"How about we leave the cards on the table and revisit it after graduation?" I suggested "I don't want to forget about it, but graduation is only a few months away let's get through one milestone at a time."

"Ok," Nico said "one milestone at a time, that sounds fair. Now let's get ready to go."

"Ok" I said "Let's get ready to go."

***time skip***

The baby shower went great, Luke and Thalia loved the baby stroller and car set combo we had gotten them. Percy and Annabeth had gotten them an infant bath tub, hooded towel, washcloths and baby bath set for daytime and night time, and some bath toys. Jason and Piper got them a baby swing that plays music. Thalia's parents got them their crib and passed Thalia's old bassinet down to them. Luke's parents got them a Pack n Play. They seemed to have gotten enough diapers and cloths to last a year.

"Thanks for coming." Thalia said as we helped lead up the cars, Nico and I brought Nico's SUV we had gotten last month and had volunteered to take some of the gifts to their place on the way home.

"And to think we get to do all of this in two months for Jason and Piper." Percy piped up.

Jason and Piper had announced their pregnancy two months after Luke and Thalia had.

"It will sure be nice to have more get togethers for happy occasions.” Annabeth said.

"That's for sure." Piper said leaning into Jason.

"More happy times are welcome." Jason said "we have had more than enough sadness to last us for a life time"

"You are all welcome at our place anytime," I said "for any reason to get together."

"Yes, please," Nico said "our door is always open. Graduation is in three months; let's plan a cookout for then to celebrate."

Thalia and Luke told us they would let us know when Thalia went into labor, we had already decided that we would all go to the hospital when the time came and we would stay there until the baby arrived. After taking the gifts back to Luke and Thalia's place we went on home. It was great to see everyone but I was exhausted.

Nico’s POV

<\--Time Skip-

“She is so cute.” Percy said “What is her name?”

Luke and Thalia looked at me

“Well her first name is Eliza and if it is ok with you Nico we would like her middle name to be Emma after your Emma.” Thalia said.

“I..Thank you. Yes, that is so kind of you to think of my Emma and honor her in this way.” I was so touched by this that I was almost speechless.

“You rendered Nico speechless.” Jason chided “That is something that has not happened in a while, at least not for a happy occasion.”

-Time skip-

Graduation was drawing closer, one month away now. Luke and Thalia had welcomed their baby girl last week and today was Jason and Piper’s baby shower.

Jason and Piper had shared the baby’s gender as soon as they had found out they were having a boy, but were waiting until the birth to share his name.

The baby shower was just as beautiful as Luke and Thalia’s was. It was also co-ed, but given how close our group is, that was no surprise. It once again proved to be a great break from the stress of college. College really was tough, finals were only weeks away and then I would be done.

This time we had in a way swapped gift ideas; Annabeth and Percy got them the infant swing, Thalia and Luke had gotten them the stroller and car seat combo, and Will and I had gotten them the baby bathtub, baby wash cloths, day and night bath wash, baby towels and bath toys.

Same as with Thalia and Luke’s baby shower, we helped take things back to their house with our SUV and Jason and Piper had promised to let us know when Piper goes into labor.

-Time Skip-

Finals were here and in one week, Will and I will be graduating. Will should be finding out about Medical School any day now. College has been so though for me, not just mentally but emotionally as well. The loss of Iyla still hurts and makes it difficult for me to focus on some days but Will is always there pulling me back up and supporting me the way he has done since we have found each other again.

I had finished my last final an hour ago and was at home making spaghetti and meatballs for supper. Will was taking his last final of the year.

I was just adding the last meatball into the pot of sauce when Will came in the door.

“Hey babe, it smells amazing in here.” Will greeted me. “How did your last final go?”

“College is tough.” I grumbled. “I think I did well” I replied more clearly “How was yours?”

“Well I definitely didn’t ace it.” Will replied “I am sure some of those questions were on topics that never came up in class. Some of them I could answer from working beside my dad, others I will definitely be asking him about.”

“When will you find out about Medical School?” I asked as I dished up our plates.

“In the next two weeks” Will replied “I was thinking we should plan the cookout for after I find out that way if I get in we can celebrate mere, and if I don’t get in I will be surrounded by those who love and support me to pick me back up.”

“You will get in,” I said “but yes that sounds like a great idea.”

After we finished eating our food Will helped me wash the dishes then we picked a movie to watch. As we watched the movie I thought ‘Yes, college is tough, but we made it.”


	24. Graduation Cookout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPLIED SMUT***

Will’s POV

Graduation was over, it had been quite the day. Even with the camera’s going off all over the place and people cheering Eliza slept through it all, which surprised me since she was just over a month old. Nico and I arrived home early evening and decided a movie would be a nice way to wind down after the excitement of the day.

“Babe, lets get changed and watch the movie up in our bed so I can cuddle with you easier.” I said.

“Of course Babe,” Nico replied. “but I am going to go get the mail in first.”

“Ok” I said and started up the stairs as I heard the door shut behind Nico.

I was just sliding my button down off my shoulders when I heard Nico yell

“Babe!” Nico yelled and I could hear his feet pounding up the steps.

As he entered the room he was waving around an envelope, I could see the emblem for the Medical School up in the corner.

“Is that..?” I started

“Your acceptance letter!” Nico shouted

“or rejection” I said suddenly nervous.

“It’s an acceptance, you’ll see.” Nico said excitedly handing me the envelope.

My hands shook as I took the envelope. I gently slid my finger under the seal and opened the letter, as I started to read it my jaw dropped. Nico could tell by that that he had been right.

“You did it, you got in!” Nico clapped excitedly. Then he looked at me and grabbed my chin and kissed me hard “I told you so.” He said as he pulled back.

I smiled and pulled him back in kissing him deeply. It was needless to say that we did not get much sleep that night nor did we get to watch the movie. I awoke the next morning snuggled into Nico’s bare chest underneath our covers.

“Good Morning” Nico said kissing the top of my head.

“Good Morning.” I mumbled turning my head up to kiss his jawbone. “What time is it?”

“9:30” Nico replied “I sent a message to the gang that our cookout will be next weekend. I was thinking that we could make it a big celebration and invite our families as well, and you can tell everyone about Medical School then as well.

“Great idea” I said “I love you Babe”

“I love you too” Nico said leaning down for a proper kiss.

“I can’t believe I got in.” I said

“I always knew you would” Nico said “Now let’s get up and enjoy our day, your dad was nice enough to give you the say off. I will put off the job hunt until tomorrow so we can have the day to ourselves and just enjoy it before we fully enter the real world.

Nico’s POV

This week has gone by so fast, it was already Wednesday. I have been looking for a job related to my art major all week but, I had not heard back from anywhere, I had an interview yesterday that felt like it went well, but so did the few I had on Monday. I have been feeling down lately because I don’t feel like I am contributing much lately. Like always when one thing starts to get me down everything else that gets me down comes to the forefront of my mind and just drags me down even more. I was curled up on the couch in my studio just staring off into space when Will found me.

“Nico, babe, what’s wrong?” Will said sitting down next to me, and moving me so I was curled up to his side with his arm wrapped around me thus pulling me out of my trance.

“I’m sorry.” I said

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Will asked

“For being a horrible husband,” I said “for putting it all on you to provide for us. I am not contributing enough to our family. You are right, we should wait on having kids, if I can’t contribute enough to provide for us, how am I going to contribute enough for us to have kids? I couldn’t even keep the one I did have alive.”

“Whoa, Nico, where is this coming from?” Will said “First of all you are an amazing husband. You do contribute to our family, you help take care of the house, you make home cooked meals for us every single day. Do not blame yourself for Emma’s death, it was not your fault, you did everything a fourteen year old boy could do for her and Iyla. You will be an amazing dad to our kids when we are ready for them.”

“Thanks Will.” I said “I love you”

“I love you too” Will said kissing the top of my head. “You can always come to me when you are feeling down, I am here for you, forever and for always, until death do us part and beyond.”

-Time Skip-

I had just finished the breakfast dishes when my phone rang. I quickly dried my hands and answered the phone, not even checking the caller ID.

“Hello.” I said

“Hello, is this Nico Solace-Di Angelo?” the voice on the other end of the line said

“I am” I replied

“Nico, this is Mrs. Attis from Lethe Publishing, we interviewed on Tuesday.”

“Yes, Hello, Mrs. Attis” I replied my stomach twisting in knots.

“I am calling to offer you a position with our design team.” Mrs. Attis said. “It will be a fulltime position nine to five with full benefits. You would start on Monday.

“Thank you,” I said “I will see you on Monday.” I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face.

“Who was that?” Will asked coming down the stairs from getting ready to head into work.

“Mrs. Attis,” I replied still smiling “from that publishing company I interviewed at on Tuesday. I got the job!”

“Amazing” Will said “I knew it would happen for you.” Will hugged me. “Let’s celebrate tonight, by going out to dinner, and we can share even more good news tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” I said leaning in to kiss my amazing husband goodbye as he headed out the door to work. “I love you.”

I love you too.” Will said leaning in for one more kiss before going out the door.

I watched him head out the door thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing husband.

Will’s POV

Today was our Graduation Cookout, we were having everyone over, the gang, our families, Ethan and Avery were coming too, but a little bit later than everyone else. I would be sharing with everyone the news about Medical School and Nico was sharing about his new job. This was also the last get together with Jason and Piper before the baby would be born.

“Nico, I am heading out to set up the tables and fire up the grill.” I called up to Nico.

“OK,” Nico called back down “I will be down in a minute to start the salads.”

“OK.” I called back and went outside to set up the tables and chairs we had rented.

Everyone was bringing something. Nico’s dad and stepmom were bringing the meats, my mom and stepdad were binging the buns, my dad was bringing chips and the packets of ketchup, mustard, pickles and relish. Luke, Thalia and Eliza were bringing some pasta salad. Percy and Annabeth were bringing everything to make a no egg ice cream and the ice cream machine. Jason and Piper were bringing plates, napkins, and plastic silverware. We were making lettuce salad and potato salad and providing the fresh tomatoes, lettuce, and onion for the burgers as well. Ethan and Avery were bringing the cakes both chocolate and white.

I was just putting the last table cloth on when I heard the doorbell ring, our guests were starting to arrive. I headed in to clean up.

Almost everyone had arrived by eleven o’clock, and while I had intended to man the grill my dad and Hades insisted on doing it so that we could mingle with our guests. We mostly sat around under the canopy that my dad had surprised us with, so that Piper could prop her feet up, she had been having some contractions, but they were not regular enough to go to the hospital yet, they had the bag in the car just in case and counted it fortunate that we lived so close to the hospital.

It was almost noon, when Ethan and Avery arrived. Ethan had messaged Nico earlier to let him know they were going to be a little later. The past year and a half had been rough on them, Ethan’s strange behavior back when we moved in had turned out to be cancer in his eye, he fought for a year before having to have surgery to remove his eye last month. We had not seen or heard much from them since his diagnosis, just mostly updates. I was happy for them that their relationship survived, I was worried the stress would tear them apart, but it only seemed to bring them closer.

“Something is up” Nico said as they entered the yard.

“Something does seem different about them.” I agreed

“Hey guys” Avery greeted hem not able to hide the smile on his face.

“Here is the cakes” Ethan said placing them on the table, he had adapted quickly to only having one eye which made me wonder if he had even had much vision in it to begin with.

“What’s that?” Piper asked pointing to Ethan’s left hand.

Ethan smiled and leaned into Avery, his face turning red.

“Avery asked me to marry him and I said yes.” Ethan said “He has been my rock through everything ever since kindergarten. He was there for me when I came out to my parents, the break up with Harvey, the diagnosis and treatments of my cancer, and the loss of my eye. He held me when I cried and listened when I needed to vent my frustrations. He never got mad when I would pound my fists against his chest when the frustrations got too much to bear and instead just held me tight. He has been so supportive through it all. I had my follow up appointment today and afterwards when we were on the way here he pulled over to the side of the road and proposed and I said yes.”

“Congratulations!” Nico said and hugged them both,

Then we all hugged them.

“Foods ready” my dad called out.

We all dished up and took our places at the tables. Once everyone was seated I stood up.

“Thank you all for coming. We are all truly blessed to call all of you family. We do truly have so much to celebrate today, our graduations, Luke and Thalia’s baby girl Eliza, Jason and Pipers baby boy due any day now, Ethan’s cancer survival, Ethan and Avery’s very recent engagement, Nico’s new job, and..: I started but Percy interrupted

“Annabeth and I’s bundle of joy due this fall” Percy added in

“Percy and Annabeth’s bundle of joy due this fall” I smiled “and wait I think I am forgetting something, Nico am I forgetting something?”

Nico caught one to my ploy right away and with a glint in his eye he said “I don’t think so, you already told everyone about Medical School so…wait you did tell them about Medical School right?”

“Well I guess the cats out of the bag now” I said

Then everyone started talking at once. I realized something and turned to Annabeth and Percy.

“Wait a minute, you’re pregnant?” I shouted

“Yes” Annabeth smiled.

“Congratulations!” started bouncing all over the place as more hugs and shouts filled the yard.

Today was a good day. I could not believe this was our life and it was amazing.

“What was that about Nico’s new job? Hades asked

“I got the design job at Lethe Publishing” Nico said smiling.

Yes our life was good and could only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is what have had of the two stories combined, I do plan to add more, not sure when that will be as I am still working on it


End file.
